Secrets
by ladyxa
Summary: The band has finally been reunited again, settling down together in their new home. But 2D and Murdoc are acting weird, and Noodle and Russel suspect something has happened at Plastic Beach. 2DxMurdoc WARNING UKEMURDOC IN ONE CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I really can't go on for too long without writing. I just get so bored and ideas pop into my head. So here's my new project. Hope you enjoy. By the way, in case you haven't noticed, I suck at thinking of titles so sorry. **

Russel stuck the keys into the lock, and threw open the door with a large grin. The rest of the band peeked around him curiously.

"Move it, don't keep us waiting here in the rain!" Murdoc snapped.

Russel glared at him briefly, then went inside so that there was enough room for them to go inside.

They were in a corridor, with a door immediately on the left and a stairway in front of them. In the corner between the stairway and the wall was another door.

"Welcome to our new home," Russel said proudly. "Go and claim your rooms."

The other three immediately ran up the stairs, determined to get the best room.

The rooms were on the third floor. Noodle got the room next to the bathroom, Murdoc got the room at the other side of the bathroom and 2D got the room at the far end of the floor.

2D threw his stuff down on the ground and lay down on the bed, closing his exhausted eyes. The trip from Plastic Beach had been long, tiresome and.. awkward. For him, anyway. He shook his head. Now was not the time.

It was great to hear that Russel had managed to get a place to quickly. He was relieved to hear he could leave Plastic Beach, especially that damn whale.

He snickered as he remembered how angry Noodle and Russel had gotten at Murdoc for kidnapping him. And recording an album without them. And keeping a whale outside his room. And building a replacement for Noodle.

Noodle had demanded Murdoc take out her battery and destroy her. Murdoc grudgingly agreed, destroying his creation. 2D didn't mind. He hadn't liked her anyway. She was so creepy and emotionless, and he hated the fact that she had looked exactly like Noodle, but wasn't her in any way.

He was glad she was finally gone.

"2D?"

His eyes shot open.

Noodle was standing in the doorway, looking a little concerned.

"What's up, love?"

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked, brushing her deep purple hair away from her eyes.

"I'm fine, love. Just tired," 2D replied with a little smile.

"Well, if you're feeling up to it, we're having dinner in the living room to celebrate moving in. Want to join?"

2D thought about it, then nodded.

Noodle flashed him a grin. "I'll call you when it's ready."

She left.

2D closed his eyes again, vaguely wondering what kind of dinner it would be. Knowing Russel, it would be something.. interesting, mixed with Noodle's cooking style.

He slowly felt himself drift off to sleep.

"Faceache!" he heard someone shout in his ear.

He yelled and jumped up.

Murdoc glared at him. "Lard arse and Noodle sent me to get you. We're eating." With those words, he left.

2D blinked at the open door, blushing furiously. They hadn't even been here for a day and Murdoc managed to bother him somehow.

He sighed and got up, starting his search for the living room.

It wasn't hard to find. Once he had descended the stairs, he only needed to walk straight ahead instead of down the stairs.

The rest were sitting there already, Noodle and Russel talking animatedly, Murdoc prodding his food with a frown.

2D plopped down next to Noodle, and started eating his spaghetti-with-purple-slime-stuff. He didn't even want to question what it was.

His right eye squinted a little when he chewed the spaghetti. The purple slime was a little bitter, but not too bad.

"Yeah, how did you do it, D?" Russel asked suddenly.

2D glanced up. "Eh?"

"How did the two of you survive on that island for that long without murdering each other. I just don't get it," Russel said.

"Well, I tell you, it has not been easy. You have no idea how hard it was not to strangle him every single day.. did it only twice a week. Thank Satan I had Cyborg for company," Murdoc drawled, sucking up spaghetti noisily.

Noodle glared at him when he mentioned Cyborg.

2D pouted. "What are you talking about, having Cyborg Noodle for company? She was an emotionless machine!"

"Anything's better then your mentally challenged arse," Murdoc retorted.

2D looked back at his plate, hurt.

"Murdoc, you're a dick. I was hoping that you would have learned to be a bit nicer to D since the two of you were stuck there together, but I guess not," Russel snapped.

Murdoc shrugged without looking up.

"God, being in his company every day must have been hell for you, 2D," Noodle said, still glaring at Murdoc.

2D and Murdoc glanced up at each other.

"Yeah.." 2D muttered, turning pink.

"Hey, Noodle, calm down! I apologized for the whole Cyborg thing.." Murdoc said defensively.

Noodle rolled her eyes. "I may have forgiven you, but I haven't forgotten. And you're just making it worse by being so mean to 2D all the time."

Murdoc grinned at her. "What can I say, old habits die hard."

2D didn't say anything, just scooped up the spaghetti.

"And I wasn't all bad, I fed him didn't I?" Murdoc said.

"Yeah, only because you needed vocals," Russel retorted.

"And I remembered his painkillers!" Murdoc added.

"Again, vocals. He can't sing with a migraine," Russel muttered.

"I hadn't really expected Murdoc to remember my pills, though," 2D said quietly, not looking up.

"See! Dentface agrees with me!" Murdoc exclaimed.

"2D, you don't need to defend him," Noodle said, putting her hand on his arm.

"For fuck's sake!" Murdoc snapped, pushing his plate away. "If this a 'criticize Murdoc for everything he does wrong' dinner, I'm leaving!"

He stood up, and made to leave when Russel yanked him back down by his arm.

"Keep your hair on, Muds. We'll stop," Russel said grudgingly.

"Let's talk about the good times on Plastic Beach. There must have been some, right?" Noodle said, twirling her spaghetti round her fork.

Murdoc and 2D shot another glance at each other.

"Well, apart from shooting pirates with Cyborg, putting faceache in a room with a whale next to him-"

"That was horrible! Stupid bloody whale wouldn't stop staring at me. I hate whales. Hate 'em," 2D said with a shudder.

"- apart from that, there weren't any," Murdoc finished.

"Recording the songs wasn't so bad," 2D mumbled.

Murdoc looked at him for a while. "Guess you're right."

Noodle and Russel looked from one to the other.

Russel cleared his throat.

"Anyway.."

"Er, yes. So recording the songs wasn't that bad either. And I suppose the evenings on the balcony with some beer and fags.. weren't so bad either," Murdoc admitted.

2D nodded.

"Well I'm glad to hear it hasn't been all that bad," Noodle stated, finishing her meal.

2D and Murdoc nodded absentmindedly.

2D got up and started clearing everyone's plate away, to their surprise.

"Since when do you do clearing up?" Russel asked astonished.

2D shrugged, and walked out of the room. The truth was, he just wanted to be alone for a minute. He stopped, realizing he had no idea where the kitchen was.

"Russ-"

"Downstairs, door on the right."

"Thanks."

2D nervously carried the plates down the stairs, stumbling a little on the last step.

The top plate slid off of the pile, and shattered on the floor.

"Crap."

2D sighed, and brought the other plates to the kitchen first, putting them in the sink, then returned to the broken plate on the bottom of the stairs.

He bent down, picking up the pieces.

"Way to go, dullard," he heard a voice from behind him.

2D ignored this, and continued picking up the pieces with a red face.

He heard a groan, and Murdoc started helping him.

2D cursed when a sharp piece cut his palm.

He held it up, blood dripping down his wrist. Sighing, he wiped it on his shirt, leaving a stain.

"Oh for fuck's sake. Go and clean yourself up, I'll clear up your mess," Murdoc snapped.

2D didn't need to be told twice. He hurried to the kitchen, throwing the shards of plate into the garbage and turned on the tap, letting the water wash away the blood.

He saw a box of tissues, and pressed down on the cut, looking in the cupboards for the first aid kit.

"Damn it!"

He couldn't find it, wherever he looked, and the tissue was starting to get soaked.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, and Murdoc handed the kit to him wordlessly.

2D took it. "Thanks."

Murdoc rolled his eyes, and lit a cigarette, leaning against the counter.

2D grabbed the things necessary, and started clumsily wrapping the bandage around his palm.

"God damn it, you're such an idiot!" Murdoc snapped, and started tending to the cut properly, cigarette sticking out of his mouth.

2D bit his lip, embarrassed. He looked at his toes as Murdoc wrapped the bandage around his palm.

A little pat on his hand signaled Murdoc was done.

"Thanks, Muds," 2D muttered.

"Yeah, yeah. Russel and Noodle will be wondering where we are."

They went back to the living room.

Noodle and Russel had put a movie on.

2D grinned. It was Napoleon Dynamite.

He plopped down on the couch again, avoiding Murdoc's gaze for the rest of the evening.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! Enjoy.**

"Why are we eating puke?" Murdoc grumbled, glaring at his bowl of porridge.

Noodle hissed at him. He quickly flashed her a smile and stuck a spoonful in his mouth.

"That's better. I haven't had time to shop yet so you'll make do with whatever we have," Noodle snapped.

When she looked away, Murdoc spat it out into the garbage. He looked back to see Noodle glaring at him.

"You have got some making up to do, Murdoc, so I would watch myself if I were you. Now, you are going to sit here, and you are going to eat every bite, and I'm going to stay here to make sure you do."

"But Noods!" Murdoc protested.

"Eat!" Noodle commanded.

2D and Russel watched this scene with amused faces, slowly scooping the porridge into their mouths.

"Tastes wonderful, baby girl!" Russel said grinning evilly at Murdoc.

2 snickered, but made no comment.

Murdoc glared at Russel and 2D, making slicing motions with his finger across his neck.

Russel just chuckled, but 2D's smile faded.

"Go on then!" Noodle barked, making Murdoc jump.

"Alright, alright! Keep your bloody hair on.." Murdoc growled, and scooped a huge spoonful of the porridge in his mouth.

"What's that on your neck, D?" Russel asked suddenly.

2D looked up, alarmed. "What? Where?"

"Here." Russel pointed at his own neck. "Looks like a love bite. When did you get that one, though? We only moved in a couple of days ago."

"No, it was there before we moved. I saw it on the way back from Plastic Beach, but I was too tired to ask," Noodle butted in.

2D turned pink. "I.. I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered, quickly pulling up his collar to hide his neck.

"Leave the lad alone! There's only so much his brain can take!" Murdoc yelled.

Russel and Noodle frowned at him.

"Since when do you care?" Russel asked.

"I don't! But we want him at least partly sane so we can get ready to record our new song, don't we?" Murdoc said, pulling a face when he ate the last spoon of porridge.

"I'm just going outside," 2D said quickly, and left without another word.

"See what you did!" Murdoc snapped at Russel, and left too, going up the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Noodle asked Russel. He shrugged.

Outside, 2D kicked a pebble and pulled up his hood as it started to rain.

He was whistling the tune to 'Kids with Guns' when he bumped into someone. Yelling, he slipped on the wet ground and landed on top of the person.

"Get the fuck off of me, you idiot!" the person screeched, apparently a girl.

"Sorry, sorry!" 2D gasped, and quickly stood up, offering the girl his hand.

The girl ignored it and got up herself, glaring at him.

She had blonde, short hair, she was wearing blue eyeshadow and red lipstick, and she had a black dot on her cheek.

She looked kind of like a prostitute to 2D.

"Sorry," he repeated.

"Yeah, yeah," the girl snapped.

"What's your name?" 2D asked, attempting to be friendly.

"Oh, it's none of your fucking business," the girl said sweetly, then gave him the finger.

2D frowned, insulted, and turned around, walking away. If she wanted to be such a fucking bitch, it was her problem.

"Hey! You fucking bastard, you got my top dirty!" the girl yelled, running after him with her high red heels.

He sighed, turning back around. He really wasn't in the mood for this shit.

The girl stood in front of him, gesturing to her white tank top, which was hardly covered by her black jacket. On the top was a brown smudge of mud.

"I'm sorry, but it'll wash off easily," 2D replied, slightly annoyed.

"Uh, no way. You caused this, you're going to clean it," the girl barked, crossing her arms.

He groaned. He realized he wasn't going to get rid of this girl easily.

"Fine, fine. Just follow me," 2D snapped.

"Yeah, I thought so," the girl muttered, walking behind him while he walked back to the house.

He wasn't really happy with the idea that she'd know where he lived, but there was nothing he could do about that now.

He dug into his pockets, then realized he hadn't taken any keys with him.

He knocked on the door.

"2D! You were quick.." Noodle trailed off as she saw the angry looking girl behind him.

"Um.. made a new friend?" she asked warily.

"I bumped into her and she got her shirt dirty and she wants me to clean it," 2D said tiredly, just wanting this to be over and done with.

"Oh.. okay," Noodle said, confused. She stuck out her hand to the girl. "Hi, I'm Noodle."

The girl looked at her as if she were something disgusting and ignored the hand completely.

Noodle balled the hand up into a fist.

"Alright then.." she muttered, walking away.

2D frowned, not appreciating her being so mean to Noodle.

"Hey.. what was your name?" he said while they walked to the washing machine.

The girl tutted and rolled her eyes. "Stacey," she replied curtly.

"Stacy.. I don't really like you talking to Noodle like that. She's like my little sister and-"

"Hang on a sec! You two are in that band, aren't you? The.. the Monkeys?" she interrupted him.

He bit his tongue. "Gorillaz."

"That's the one! Man, you are all so much uglier than I expected you. By the way, if you need a new singer, I've got a great voice, it's probably way better than yours," Stacey babbled on.

2D blinked at her, trying to process the many insults she had made in a couple of sentences.

He frowned as his slow brain caught up with her.

"Hey!" he said indignantly.

"And my ex boyfriend always told me I should make a singing career, I mean, I'm so much better than most of the girls who are famous nowadays," she continued.

"Your top," 2D said quickly.

"Oh yeah," Stacey said, pulling off her top to reveal her skimpy underwear.

"Hey! Don't just.. Here!" 2D exclaimed, blushing furiously. He handed her one of his clean shirts.

"Ugh! No way am I wearing this," Stacey curled her lip in disgust.

"What the fuck do I look like to you, a sack of potatoes-" she paused.

2D looked up to see why she'd suddenly stopped talking. Murdoc stood in the doorway, eying Stacey with eyes full of lust.

Stacey gave him a plump lipped smile, sticking out her chest a little and fluttering her lashes.

Murdoc walked toward them, grinning seductively at her.

"Who's this gorgeous lady?" he purred, leaning against the wall.

2D bit his tongue. Murdoc certainly knew how to talk to the women.

"Stacey," Stacey replied with a giggle. "And you're Murdoc."

"I certainly am, beautiful. What are you doing with a dullard like Stuart when you could be with me instead?" Murdoc let his tongue loll out of his mouth a little, making Stacey lick her lips.

"We bumped into each other, and her shirt got dirty, so I'm cleaning it," 2D said annoyed. He threw the top into the washing machine for emphasis.

Murdoc took Stacey's hand. "Well, I think that won't be ready for a long time. How 'bout I give you a tour round the house?"

Stacey giggled, shot a dirty look at 2D, then followed Murdoc out of the room, leaving 2D behind looking dejected.

2D gave a kick against the washing machine, making him yell as his toe hit the hard machine. He hopped around for a minute, waiting for the pain to subside.

He took a deep breath and decided to go out onto the balcony for a cigarette to calm him down.

When he got there, the rain had thankfully stopped. He lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, feeling himself calm down.

"And this is the balcony- Oh never mind, faceache's here already. Let me show you my bedroom," he heard from behind him.

He scrunched his eyes shut, pretending he hadn't heard him. When the footsteps and giggling had faded away, he finally let his face show the hurt he was feeling.

He thought that after what had happened things might have been different.. but no. It was like Kong all over again. Except even more hurtful..

He groaned and took another pull from his cigarette.

"D, you feeling alright?" Russel said suddenly from behind him.

He jumped up, dropping his cigarette on the ground.

"Woah, Russ. You gave me a fright," he mumbled, embarrassed. He stamped his cigarette out.

"Sorry about that. Who's this chick Murdoc's got with him?" Russel asked, leaning over the balcony rail.

2D wasn't in the mood to explain. "Dunno. Probably just another skank that Murdoc needs to fulfill his temporary needs."

Russel blinked at him. "Calm down, D. Once you get to know the people here, the chicks'll come flying to you," he said, patting 2D on the shoulder.

2D almost laughed out loud. That was the very last thing that was occupying his mind right now.

Instead, he gave Russel a smile.

"Yeah.."

"Anyway. The real reason I came out here was to ask you something."

2D stiffened. He had been afraid of this.

"What went down on Plastic Beach that you're not telling us?" Russel asked sternly.

2D felt his muscles clench. He dug his nails into his palms.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said with a nervous laugh.

"Come on man, me and Noods are really starting to get pissed off. You and Muds have been acting fucking weird since we got back. Did he hurt you really bad or something and you're afraid to tell us? Do _you _hit _him_? Please say you did."

2D giggled nervously. "No, Russ. Everything's fine. Really."

Russel sighed. "Fine. When you feel like telling us, we're always there for you." With those words he left.

2D closed his eyes, seeing flashes of past happenings in his mind.

Groans. Bites. Strokes. Kisses. Endless pleasure..

He shook himself. That was the past. He swore to himself he wouldn't think of it again. He hadn't expected it to be so hard, though.. And the presence of that fucking girl just made it even harder for him not to think of it.

He just hoped that as soon as her top was ready, she'd leave.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! Enjoy! :)**

Stacey had been coming round every day now for a couple of weeks, and it was driving 2D crazy. He wasn't the only one.

Noodle and Russel had stopped going to the living room all together, since Stacey was always there, lying on the couch drinking diet Coke and complaining.

Either that, or she and Murdoc were sucking each others faces off.

Noodle and Russel weren't all that worried. Murdoc had done this once or twice before at Kong, bringing a single girl home regularly, so that she would become kind of a girlfriend but not quite. And Murdoc would break it off before it became too serious. But this was going on longer than the couple of girls at Kong.

"I think it's some kind of midlife crisis," Noodle stated, handing a cup of tea to Russel and 2D.

Noodle's room had become their living room now, since they were all avoiding Stacey. Noodle was sitting on her bed, 2D was leaning against the bed and Russel was sitting on the floor. Not their first choice, but everything was better than with _her_.

"I mean, he has never been this serious with girls. I don't think he's that serious with her either, he just needs someone to make himself feel young again," Noodle continued, taking a sip of her tea.

2D took a sip but then spat it out again. "Bloody hell that's hot!" he yelled.

Noodle sighed at the stain on her floor.

"Sorry, Noods. I'll clean that up," 2D said sheepishly.

"Never mind, 2D," Noodle said with a little smile. She noticed he had been rather down lately, and wasn't about to make his day worse.

"I don't know what the fuck Murdoc is doing with that chick, but he'd better stop soon," Russel said moodily.

"She's horrible," 2D said quietly, staring at his cup.

"I agree. Perhaps we should talk to Murdoc," Noodle said.

"Yeah right, as if he's ever listened to any of us!" Russel snorted.

"2D, maybe you could have a talk with him. You and Murdoc have always seemed to have some sort of twisted friendship," Noodle suggested. 2D cringed at these words.

"He's never going to listen to me! He'll probably just beat me up for trying to talk to him," he said bitterly.

"D, if he beats you up he's got us to answer to," Russel assured him.

"Yes. And I doubt he's going to do anything to displease me. He may not show it, but he really does feel guilty about replacing me with a machine," Noodle smirked.

"What do you mean, he doesn't show it? He has more respect for you than for any of us! Mind you, he always has had more respect for you," 2D muttered.

"Probably because he knows she could beat his ass up if she wanted to," Russel chuckled.

"Maybe.." Noodle looked thoughtful. Russel rolled his eyes at her.

"Anyway, D, just try, alright? Who knows, he might open his eyes," he then asked.

2D really really _really _did not feel like talking to Murdoc about that bitch, but he felt he had to now, for Russel and Noodle. So he sighed and nodded.

"You're awesome, D!" Russel said with a grin, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Thank you 2D!" Noodle flashed him a brilliant grin.

They both continued to look at him expectantly.

"What, now?" 2D said surprised.

"Yes! Go on, the sooner the better!" Noodle said, taking 2D's cup from his hands.

2D got up, and with a last glance backwards, left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Murdoc's room was right next to Noodle's. He hoped that Stacey wasn't in there. He put his ear against the door cautiously.

To his surprise, he could faintly hear 'Hong Kong' playing from inside. 2D didn't know Murdoc liked to listen to that song. When they were recording it, Murdoc kept going on about how boring and stupid the song was, and that 2D sounded like a wailing girl singing it. He remembered with a smile that younger Noodle had thrown a can of beans against Murdoc's head for that remark. He walked around with a lump the size of an egg for a week.

He knocked against the door.

"Muds?" he called softly.

The music stopped abruptly, and a few seconds later he could hear 'Murdoc is God' playing loudly. The door slammed open.

"Stacey love, I- oh. It's only you," Murdoc grumbled. "What do you want?"

"Er.. can I talk to you?" 2D asked uncertainly.

Murdoc looked at him with a glint in his eyes warning him not to bring up a specific subject. 2D turned pink.

"What about?" Murdoc asked darkly.

"Just.. something. Can I come in?" 2D asked nervously.

Murdoc glanced around, then grudgingly opened the door further to let 2D in. He quickly shut and locked the door behind him.

"What is it?" Murdoc growled.

2D started twiddling his fingers absentmindedly. "Uhh.. We – Noods and Russ and I that is – were wondering.."

"What! Spit it out, you bloody dimwit!" Murdoc barked.

"How long Stacey is going to keep coming here," 2D finished quickly.

Murdoc blinked at him for a minute, then sneered.

"For a long, long time, faceache. In fact.." Murdoc paused, turning away, enjoying this moment.

"In fact, she's going to move in with us in a few days. She's been kicked out of her apartment. So you better get fucking used to her."

2D stared at Murdoc's back in shock. "She's coming to live here?" he repeated dully.

"What are you, deaf now as well as stupid? That's what I said, wasn't it!" Murdoc snapped.

"Oh, and if you even look at her the wrong way, you can expect my fist to be visiting you daily. Am I clear?" Murdoc hissed.

2D nodded miserably, looking at the ground.

"So you can go and tell Noodle and Russel to stick their complaints up their arse. No wait! Don't tell Noodle that! Just say it to Russel. Oh, and tell Noodle she's a lovely girl," Murdoc said hastily. "Oh, and that she's a great cook."

2D stared at the ground, no emotion showing on his face. "Sure," he muttered.

It was silent for a moment. He looked up to see Murdoc staring intently at him with a small frown.

"Stop looking like that, you're depressing me. Go, shoo," Murdoc snapped suddenly, ushering 2D out of his room and slamming the door shut behind him.

He sighed and decided to go the balcony for a smoke. He lit a cigarette and leaned over the balcony railing, closing his eyes as the cold breeze tousled his hair.

Fucking bitch. Stupid cunt. Bloody whore. Insult after insult ran though 2D's mind about Stacey, but none of them seemed bad enough.

Why on earth did he have to bump into that day? Why on earth did he allow her to follow him home? Now he just went and made everything worse for himself. For everyone.

"Give me one of your fags," he suddenly heard behind him.

He stiffened.

Stacey leaned over the balcony railing, leaving quite some space between her and 2D, and sticking out her hand expectantly.

He glared at it. She snapped her fingers.

"Oh yeah, haven't I told you? Mudsie said that if you were mean to me I should go and tell him and then he would beat you up," she said sweetly.

2D was so angry he thought he was going to be sick. To be honest, he couldn't care less if Murdoc beat him up or not. At least he'd pay attention to him again..

He shook himself mentally. Listening to his better judgment, he handed her a cigarette with shaking hands.

She snatched it from him with a smirk and lit it. She blew out the smoke in his face.

"Mmm. Has Mudsie told you yet that I'm coming to live here? It's going to be great," she mused.

Suddenly Stacey leaned in closer. "And as soon as he hears my voice, he'll kick you out of the band and put me in your place," she whispered.

2D glared, and walked away, listening to her soft laugh.

He told himself not to be too worried. Her voice probably wasn't good anyway, and Murdoc would never replace him.. would he? No way. Gorillaz wouldn't be Gorillaz without him, right? Right now, he wasn't so sure.

As he locked himself in his room, he thought about the thing he hated most about Stacey. The way all Murdoc's attention seemed to go to her now. 2D missed even being beaten up, at least then Murdoc would look at him. Now it seemed Murdoc was trying to avoid having anything to do with him. And 2D was pretty sure it was because of that one time.. He pressed his fingers to his temples.

Stop fucking thinking about it.

It never should have happened, it wasn't supposed to happen, it wouldn't have happened if not for the endless bottles of alcohol that 2D had found buried under all the dried, pink garbage. He had just been wondering about, avoiding Cyborg Noodle, when he saw something sticking out from the garbage. All the garbage was pink, layered with a coat of paint to make it seem less disgusting, but this was jet black. That was what caught his attention. He had pulled it out, and it had appeared to be a big black box. Then he had gotten afraid, calling Murdoc. They had opened it and inside it were dozens of bottles of alcohol. They thought they had found heaven.

Murdoc had told 2D that because he had found it, he could participate in drinking it. Which was quite generous, considering it was Murdoc.

What had happened after their fifth or so bottle he was trying to avoid thinking about..

Suddenly, he was incredibly thirsty. Slowly getting out of bed, he went down to the kitchen, deciding to get himself a beer. When he went back up the stairs, he heard a sound from the living room. Curiously, he peeked through the door, and cringed.

Stacey was sitting on Murdoc, kissing him sloppily and rubbing herself against him.

2D couldn't help but let a disgusted sound leave his throat. Stacey opened her eyes, and looked straight at him. Murdoc hadn't noticed anything.

Stacey broke away and gave 2D an evil smirk and a wink, before returning to kissing Murdoc.

Shaking with rage, he stalked back to his room.

He knew what he had to do.

He'd have to find himself a girlfriend.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

A week or two later, Noodle's and Russel's eyes widened with surprise as 2D walked through the front door with a girl hanging onto his arm.

"D, it's only three pm. Isn't it a bit early to be bringing chicks home?" Russel asked, stretching out over the couch since Stacey was in Murdoc's room.

"What are you talking about? What's so strange about bringing home your girlfriend in the afternoon..?" 2D said with a little grin.

"Huh?" Russel said with a little frown.

Noodle just looked at 2D, her eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, this is Bianca, my girlfriend. It's been going pretty well so I decided to introduce her to you guys," 2D said, smiling brightly at them.

Bianca was quite a pretty girl, with straight brown hair which was quite long. She had green eyes, and she was slim, except for her chest, which was exactly why 2D had chosen her.

"Uhh.. alright then. I'm Russel," Russel said, shaking Bianca's hand. She smiled.

"Hello, I'm Noodle," Noodle said, shaking her hand also.

"Nice to meet you," Bianca said with another smile.

An awkward silence fell.

"So, uh, shall we just go and look for Murdoc then?" 2D suggested then.

"Sure," Bianca said, and she followed 2D up the stairs.

2D had put an advertisement in the paper, knowing that no one in the band ever read the paper except for him anyway, saying that he was looking for a girlfriend on short notice, knowing that tons of girls would want to be the girlfriend of the famous singer from Gorillaz. He had then secretly interviewed the many desperate girls that showed up, asking them questions in a little park which was hidden by trees and bushes. And Bianca seemed the most normal girl.

"Murdoc?" 2D asked loudly, knocking on the door.

2D pulled Bianca back just in time to avoid the slamming door.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU-" Murdoc stopped, looking at Bianca.

She looked at him rather insolently, taking in the only clothing he was wearing; the leopard print thong.

"What does the retard want, honey?" 2D heard Stacey call from inside the room.

2D dug his nails into his palms, and decided to ignore this remark.

"Murdoc, meet Bianca. My _girlfriend_," 2D said triumphantly.

Bianca stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you," she said with a voice that indicated quite the opposite.

Murdoc looked blankly at her hand. Then looked back at her face. Then he looked at 2D.

"You don't have relationships," Murdoc said angrily.

"Why not? You've got one. Anyway, I used to have tons of serious relationships, that is until you came and ruined every one of them," 2D replied, now angry too.

Stacey came to see what all the fuss was about. Her mouth opened in surprise when she saw Bianca.

2D shot her a smug glance, and wrapped his arm around Bianca's waist.

"Well, we'd better leave. I still need to show her my bedroom," 2D said with emphasis, then the two of them walked away, leaving Murdoc and Stacey standing there with their mouths hanging open.

"Friendly lot," Bianca muttered as she sat on 2D's bed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. You'll get used to Murdoc," 2D replied, pulling off his shirt.

Bianca eyed his torso. "But the girl? The one who called you a retard.."

"Oh, her. Well, if all goes as planned she'll be gone soon," 2D said with a smirk, talking more to himself than to Bianca.

"I'm sorry?"

"Eh? Oh, don't worry about her, love," 2D said, sitting down on his chair.

They stayed silent for a moment.

"Stu?" Bianca then said softly.

2D blinked and looked at her, finding himself being eyed seductively.

Shit.

He hadn't actually thought about all the things that belong with having a girlfriend. The only thing he had focused on was making Murdoc jealous.

She walked over to him, sitting on his lap and started kissing him. He shrugged mentally and just went with it. Eventually they had moved to the bed, and their clothes were lying on the ground.

Right now 2D wasn't really thinking, his needs overpowered his senses as their moves kept getting needier and harsher.

A while later, 2D was lying in bed smoking a cigarette, with Bianca snuggled up against him. His mind went through what had just happened.

It was going to be a problem if Bianca became too attached.. this wasn't the plan. He should have thought this out more.

He also felt a little guilty, knowing he was just using Bianca. And for what? What did he expect Murdoc would do? Throw Stacey out and declare his love to him? He snorted at himself in disgust.

Stacey was right. He was retarded. He felt Bianca stir, and carefully got up, wanting some time alone. He pulled on some pants and headed off to the living room, going out to the balcony. It was dark by now.

After the sex, they had fallen asleep, so it had gotten late. 2D was grateful he had woken up first.

His breath came in little clouds as got a chair from inside and placed it on the balcony, sitting down and staring up at the black sky. Twinkling stars greeted his eyes, making him forget everything for a moment.

Suddenly Murdoc entered his head, interrupting his peaceful state of mind. He groaned. That one time at Plastic Beach should never have happened. Then they wouldn't have been in this mess. He sighed and leaned his head back.

He had been such a bloody fucking idiot for having sex with Murdoc.

There. He had finally let himself think it, instead of pushing the thought away as soon as a hint entered his mind.

"We had sex," 2D breathed. "We had sex."

He kept repeating it to himself softly, daring himself to say it one more time since he was so afraid before.

He didn't even remember exactly how it went, he had been way too drunk for that.

What he could remember, though, was that he had never felt so good in his life.

It hadn't been a casual (albeit accidental) lay, it was.. special. As much as he tried to make himself believe he did, he didn't regret it. He couldn't. And he hated himself for it. Because he knew Murdoc regretted it. Hell, he could see that easily enough. He scrunched his eyes shut as he thought of how distant and cold Murdoc had been since then. Especially they day after had been horrible. Murdoc had locked himself in his secret room all day, and the one time he did come out, he threw one of the empty bottles of the night before at his head.

And now.. everything was messed up. Everything. And 2D had no idea how to fix it.

He jumped as a figure appeared next to him, leaning over the balcony railing, smoking.

Great.

"So.. where did you meet this girl?" Murdoc asked suddenly, softly.

2D quickly scanned his mind for excuses. "When I was out buying fags," he replied shortly.

Murdoc nodded, not looking at 2D. He took another drag from his cigarette.

"She nice?" he then asked.

"Yeah."

A pause.

"Have you shagged her yet?" Murdoc asked then, avoiding 2D's eyes.

2D thought about earlier on. "Yeah."

Murdoc nodded again.

"You haven't told her about-"

"No," 2D said quickly. He didn't want to hear Murdoc say it out loud, it would just make him hurt more.

"Good. Don't," Murdoc suddenly said fiercely. "Because you realize it was a mistake. It should never have happened, it's never going to happen again."

2D didn't reply, he just stared off into space, feeling his eyes brim up with tears. He was grateful that it was dark.

"Faceache, are you listening?" Murdoc snapped.

"Yes." The words left 2D's throat in a strangled sob.

Murdoc turned around, shocked. "2D, are you crying?" he asked incredulously.

He leaned in closer to 2D, trying to see if he was. 2D jumped up and ran inside, down the stairs. Thankfully Noodle and Russel were in their room, and Stacey was probably in Murdoc's. He saw the door next to the front door, and realized he hadn't been in there yet. He threw it open and shut and locked it behind him, sinking to the ground and trying to muffle his sobs by hiding his face in his arms.

The pitch black room granted him peace, no distracting sounds or objects or people. He cried until it felt as if his tear ducts were dried up, then just shut his eyes and rested his chin on his knees, waiting for sleep to come.

2D awoke early the following morning. The room apparently had a window, for purple and orange light was streaming into the room, lighting it up.

He looked around the room surprised. It appeared to be a radio station. Machines and buttons everywhere. He could see it was Murdoc's for he had left a bottle of rum next to the mike, and Russel and Noodle certainly didn't drink rum.

Murdoc hadn't told any of them he had been doing this. 2D walked around, touching the complicated looking electronics.

Suddenly, he heard people calling his name from outside. He cursed, and quickly left the room, knowing Murdoc wouldn't be happy if he knew he had been in the room.

Noodle was standing at the top of the stairs, dressed in her red morning robe, her hair sticking up at all ends.

"2D! Where have you been? Bianca said you were suddenly gone last night and she could find you anymore, she's been quite worried," Noodle said with a yawn at the end.

"Where is she now?" 2D asked, not really in the mood to see her, or anyone, today.

"In the living room. I've been talking to her a little. She's a very nice girl."

2D cringed. It wouldn't do for Bianca to get all close with Noodle right now.

2D walked up the stairs, ruffling Noodle's hair as he passed her.

When he entered the living room, he saw Bianca sitting on the couch with a mug of steaming coffee in her hand. She looked worried. Her whole face brightened up as 2D entered.

"There you are! Where were you last night?" Bianca asked, standing up to greet him.

"I was on the balcony," he said absentmindedly as she gave him a kiss.

"The whole night?" she asked sceptically. He nodded.

Bianca looked at him for a long while. "Does it have anything to do with yesterday?" she then asked quietly.

He blinked at her. "No, Bianca, it was great. I just.. didn't feel too well, so I decided to go out to the balcony for some fresh air and I fell asleep there," he said, surprised at how easily the lies tumbled from his mouth.

Bianca looked relieved. "Good. Are you feeling alright now?"

He felt horrible. His eyes felt sore from all the crying he had done last night, and he was feeling guilty about using Bianca, and he dreaded facing Murdoc today, and he was worried that Noodle and Russel would notice anything, and he didn't know if he'd be able to handle another remark from Stacey.

"Yeah, I'm fine," 2D replied with a smile.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this one's a tad late, I got home really late in the night. Murdocx2D4ever, yeah I did that so that it would emphasize the long list of reasons 2D was feeling horrible, sorry if it was hard to read. :)**

"D, Muds want to practice. He says he's got some kind of great idea for a song and he wants to get us warmed up and ready for when it's written," Russel said.

2D was lying in his bed. He had been for the whole day. Bianca had left, promising that she'd call him later tonight. Stacey and Murdoc were in Murdoc's room, doing God knows what.

He had only seen Murdoc a couple of times today, thankfully. When he had seen him though, he caught Murdoc staring at him intensely multiple times, and even when their eyes met he didn't look away immediately. The looks he was giving him were weird, 2D couldn't make out if they were angry or sad. Probably a bit of both.

So he really wasn't looking forward to be practicing with him this evening.

"D?"

2D blinked.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'll be right there."

"Alright," Russel said with a worried frown, and left.

2D groaned into his pillow, then slowly heaved himself off of his bed, and went down to the studio.

The rest was already, including, to his dismay, Stacey.

"What's she doing here?" he muttered to Noodle while the rest was setting everything up.

"She says she can sing, so Murdoc decided to let her try out," Noodle muttered back, looking about just as angry as he felt.

Dread trickled into his heart as Murdoc handed Stacey the mike.

"What are you going to sing, love?" Murdoc asked with a glance at the sullen 2D.

"Clint Eastwood," she replied with a smirk.

Noodle and Russ rolled their eyes. How original.

"Right everyone, get your instruments ready," Murdoc said, grabbing his bass.

"What am I supposed to do?" 2D asked, hurt.

Murdoc opened his mouth to answer but Stacey was too quick.

"You could shut your face and listen to a proper singer. Maybe you could learn something," she snapped.

Russel raised his eyebrows in disbelief, as Noodle glared and muttered rapidly in Japanese.

Murdoc stared at the ground as 2D sat down, defeated.

"Alright, here we go," Murdoc muttered, and they started.

Stacey began singing, and 2D's heart dropped. She was good. Really good.

Noodle shot him a desperate glance.

When Stacey was done. Murdoc had a grin on his face and gave her a round of applause.

"That was amazing! Maybe you were right, perhaps you could replace 2D.." he said with a smirk.

2D abruptly stood up and left the room, the sounds of Noodle's and Russel's shouts echoing through the hall.

He grabbed the keys and ran outside. He kept on running, he didn't even know where he was going. He ran and ran, until his breath was coming in shuddering gasps and his legs were shaking. The sweat was pouring from his face.

2D stopped in a park, throwing himself on the bench and tried to regulate his breathing, while trying to control sobs.

He tried to get a hold of himself as the tears streamed down his face.

Stacey had been right. Murdoc would throw 2D out of the band, and Stacey would replace him. Did Murdoc care so little for him? Did he mean nothing to the bassist? He rubbed a shaky hand across his face, and lay down on the bench. He had no idea where he was, and right now he didn't care. As long as he was alone.

He closed his eyes for a while, trying to clear his head. He started to feel little drops on his forehead. Great, it was starting to rain.

He was so pathetic. Getting a girlfriend to make Murdoc jealous, regretting that decision, and then being replaced by Murdoc's girlfriend.

"Fuck.. fuck, fuck, fuck," 2D whispered, covering his face with his arms as the rain continued to pour.

Alright, now it was time to sort his situation out. He was outside in the dark and the pouring rain, alone. He wasn't planning on going home anytime soon so he needed a place to sleep. Bianca? He immediately erased that option. Being with Bianca wasn't going to make him feel better at all. He looked around. He saw an alley with a roof covering it. That would have to do. He sat down against the wall in the alley, his breath coming in little clouds.

2D started shivering as his body realized how cold it actually was. He wrapped his jacket tighter around himself and hunched his knees up, trying to warm himself up. Eventually he fell into a uncomfortable, troublesome sleep.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Murdoc, how could you _say_ that?" Noodle shouted.

"Yeah, that wasn't fucking cool man," Russel agreed.

"It was a bloody fucking joke! The dimwit shouldn't take things so seriously. He's such a fucking baby," Murdoc snapped.

"No, it wasn't a joke! Murdoc, you know how sensitive 2D is, especially since Plastic Beach. I don't know how you've been treating him there, but he's been depressed since. And you just continue to make it worse and worse!" Noodle said angrily.

Stacey had left after have been roughly shoved out of the room by Noodle and Russel, ignoring Murdoc's angry yells.

"He's not been fucking depressed, what are you talking about?" Murdoc snapped.

"Oh yes he has. Just because your insensitive, selfish eyes are too blind to see it. You're a fucking dick Murdoc, I've told you time and time again and I'll keep telling you. You are a dick," Russel yelled.

"And where is 2D now? I've tried calling him but he won't answer his phone, it's really late and with him being in the state he's in, who knows what could happen to him!" Noodle said desperately.

"Relax! He's probably just at that whore's house. The dullard won't sleep outside, even he's not that stupid," Murdoc replied angrily.

"If _anything _happens to my Toochi, I will end you," Noodle hissed.

Murdoc backed away slightly.

"Yeah, you'll be spending the rest of your life in the hospital, asshole," Russel growled, cracking his knuckles.

"Hey, hey! Nothing's happened yet, you bloody fat arse! Calm the fuck down," Murdoc snarled.

"Yet," Noodle repeated, and sighed. "I'll try calling him again."

The two of them waited as the phone rang. Noodle groaned. "No answer."

"Try Bianca," Russel suggested.

"I don't have her number," Noodle sighed.

"You know what man, you're going to go look for him. Now," Russel snapped.

"What! No way! I'm not going out in the sodding rain just to look for that bloody faceache!" Murdoc protested, but quickly stopped when he saw Noodle's face.

"You. Out. _Now_," Noodle hissed.

"Fine, fine! Bloody hell.." Murdoc cursed, grabbing his jacket and heading out.

"Can't believe he's not even worried," Russel said, glaring at the closed door.

"Oh, he is. He just won't show it," Noodle replied, and they sat down on the couch, preparing themselves for an anxious night.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

2D woke up by feeling hands shake his shoulder gently. He groaned a little, wanting to go on sleeping. Then he wondered why his back and neck were hurting so much, and why it was so cold. A rougher shake made his eyes fly open.

"You have no idea how bloody long it took to find you, you sodding idiot," Murdoc said.

2D blinked up at him, trying to process what was happening. The bright light of the early morning hurt his eyes and his head. Last nights events came streaming back into his mind, and he stood up abruptly. He started walking away.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Murdoc yelled behind him.

2D ignored him and kept on walking. He felt a rough hand grab his wrist and pulling him.

"Let go!" 2D snapped, but Murdoc only held on tighter.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Running off in the middle of the night,sleeping outside in the cold and rain. Do you want to die?" Murdoc snapped.

"What do you care?" 2D snarled.

"I don't!" Murdoc replied automatically, then clamped his mouth shut.

2D slumped down against the wall, closing his eyes. "Yeah," he whispered.

Murdoc released his grip on 2D's wrist, staring at 2D's defeated face.

"No.. faceache.. I didn't..," Murdoc tried, regretting his bluntness.

2D looked up at Murdoc. "Don't worry. I'll come by to pack my stuff, and then I'll be gone. You'll never have to see my sorry dimwit face again," he then said dully.

Murdoc stared at him. "The fuck are you talking about?"

"You're going to replace me with Stacey, aren't you? Might as well leave as soon as possible, then," 2D said, staring at the ground.

"2D, are you fucking mental? It was a joke! Of course I won't replace you, I could never replace you-" Murdoc stopped abruptly.

"Murdoc, just stop. I know Noodle and Russel are making you say this, just like they made you come out and look for me. Please don't make things worse for me," 2D whispered, rubbing his face.

Murdoc grabbed 2D's shoulders and turned him around to face him. "Stuart. Shut the fuck up right now. No one is going to replace you, you are not leaving Wobble Street, you are not leaving Gorillaz. You are staying right here with us. With me," Murdoc said firmly.

2D blinked and looked up slowly.

"You hear me? Stop being such a depressing little baby. If you would just step out of your silly little world of doom, you would realize you're surrounded with people who care for you. Who.. who love you."

2D snorted. "You don't love me."

Murdoc glared at 2D. "Fuck, Stuart, what kind of question is that?"

2D raised his eyebrows defensively. "It wasn't even a question!"

"Well.. fuck! You were implying it!" Murdoc snapped, letting go of 2D's shoulders to punch the wall.

2D flinched away, Murdoc's behavior scaring him a little.

"What guy.." PUNCH. "Asks another guy.." PUNCH. "If he.." PUNCH. "Loves him!"

"Muds, I didn't ask-"

"Shut up, faceache. We're going home," Murdoc snapped.

He grabbed 2D's arm roughly, and started pulling him out of the alley. As they walked home, Murdoc's grip on his arm became gentler, and he didn't let go until they had reached the house.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! They make my day. Enjoy!**

2D let the hot water of the shower stream down his back, feeling it soothe his aching limbs. He rested his head against the white tiles of the cubicle, closing his eyes. He had just gotten home, and the rest had all hugged him to death, except for Stacey, of course. And Murdoc, who had slunk off into the shadows.

Then he'd gone straight into the shower. It was only about seven in the morning, and Noodle and Russel had gone to bed as soon as they saw he was safe, since they hadn't slept all night.

He realized he had been standing in the shower for about an hour now, and it was probably time to get out. He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he walked toward the mirror, enjoying the quiet. The house was so nice and peaceful this early in the morning. Maybe he should get up early more often. He grabbed another towel and started drying his hair.

Suddenly, he heard the door open and shut behind him. He started and turned around to see Stacey standing there, leaning casually against the door.

"Stacey? What the fuck are you doing here? Get out!" 2D said angrily.

"2D, why did you come back?" Stacey asked softly, menacingly. "Didn't you hear what I said? You were supposed to leave, and leave for good."

"Stacey, get out! I'm calling Murdoc! MURD-" 2D's cries were muffled by Stacey's hand.

"Shut up, you little dipshit," Stacey hissed. To 2D's horror, she pulled the towel around his waist off.

2D tried to move away frantically, putting his hands in front of his crotch.

"What are you doing?" he yelled when he had pulled Stacey's hand away from his mouth.

"I said shut up! Now I am going to fuck you, and you are going to let me," she snarled.

2D's jaw fell open in disbelief. "_What_?"

Suddenly Stacey was pressing her lips against 2D's harshly. He was so shocked he couldn't react for a moment, giving Stacey the chance to bring her hands down to his crotch. He immediately jumped up and pushed Stacey away from him roughly, grabbing his towel and running to his room.

He collapsed on the bed, hyperventilating. What.. the.. _fuck_? What was she, insane? One moment she's telling him to sod off and the next she wants to have sex with him? Why would she..

2D's heart dropped to his feet as he realized what she was trying to do. She was trying to intimidate him, to scare him off so he'd want to leave. He gritted his teeth. Well, it wasn't going to work. 2D would show her. At that moment, his phone rang. He walked over to his desk, wondering who'd be calling this early. He looked at the caller ID, and groaned. Another problem yet to deal with.

"Hi 2D! Sorry I'm calling this early, but I haven't heard from you all day yesterday-"

"Bianca, this isn't working."

Silence on the other end.

"What?" Bianca then stammered.

"It's not working. I'm breaking up with you," he said tiredly.

After a pause, Bianca hung up the phone. 2D sighed, and lay down on his bed. He needed someone to talk to. He decided that he'd tell Noodle everything later. After she'd rested.

Ugh, he needed a cigarette. He decided to risk going out of his room, something told him Stacey wouldn't try to do anything for now. He got dressed, grabbed his packet of cigs and went to the living room. He went out to the balcony and sat down on the chair, enjoying the sharp, fresh air and the silence of the place. This was perfect. He just needed to be alone with his thoughts, be able to sort out everything that was going on in his head.. he stiffened when he heard a cough behind him.

"I told you to leave me alone!" 2D snapped before turning around.

Murdoc was staring at him, looking hurt. "What the fuck did I do?"

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were.. someone else," 2D stammered, turning red.

Murdoc raised his eyebrows, but made no further comment as he sat down on the chair next to him, lighting a cigarette.

"Muds, can I ask you a question?" 2D began.

Murdoc glanced at him. "Go on, then."

"What do you see in Stacey?" 2D asked boldly.

Murdoc didn't reply for a moment, staring off into the distance and taking drags from his cigarette.

Then he turned to 2D and grinned.

"She's a great shag."

2D couldn't help but grin back.

"And you?" Murdoc then asked.

"Eh?"

"What do you see in that skank?"

2D decided to be honest. "Nothing. We're over."

"Really?" Murdoc asked rather pleased.

2D nodded.

"What happened then?" Murdoc asked, the corners of his mouth turning upwards slightly.

"I don't know. I just didn't feel anything," 2D said with a shrug. "To be honest, I'm glad it's over. It's one worry less.." he trailed off.

"Why, what are your other worries?" Murdoc asked, seeming genuinely interested.

2D looked at Murdoc suspiciously, suspecting some kind of trap. But Murdoc just stared at him with honest eyes, and 2D couldn't detect any hint of mockery in his face.

"I think we're falling apart," he then whispered.

Murdoc waited for explanation, but it didn't come.

"Who?" he then asked.

2D didn't reply. Instead, he stood up and leaned over the balcony railing, shivering as the cold breeze shook his still wet hair.

Murdoc went to stand next to 2D. "You're an idiot, going outside in just your T-shirt," Murdoc muttered, pulling off his jacket and wrapping it around 2D's shoulders.

2D didn't fail to notice Murdoc rested his hands on his arms a little too long. 2D used this opportunity to snuggle into Murdoc's arm, right now not really caring about the consequences. To his great surprise, Murdoc didn't push him away or punch him. Instead, after a moments hesitation, Murdoc wrapped his arms tighter around him.

"You only pay attention to Stacey. I feel like I mean nothing to you," 2D whispered.

Murdoc thought about his comment about replacing 2D with Stacey, and felt heavy guilt run through his heart.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Stacey if I were you," Murdoc said hesitantly.

2D looked up at him. "Why not?"

"Let's just say.. she's not as.. fun as I thought she'd be," Murdoc said.

There was a silence.

"Do you really think she's better for Gorillaz than I am?" 2D asked, afraid.

"No way. She can sing, sure, but no one matches your voice. You sound like an angel." Murdoc said the last sentence quietly, so quiet that 2D had to strain his ears to hear.

2D grinned up at him. "Thanks, Muds."

They were silent for some more.

"You warm enough?" Murdoc then asked.

2D nodded, but Murdoc pulled him closer anyway. 2D didn't object as Murdoc's arms wrapped around his waist from behind him, his head leaning on 2D's shoulder.

It occurred to 2D to mention what had happened at Plastic Beach, but he decided against it. Whatever this strange moment was, he wasn't going to ruin it by saying something stupid.

He giggled suddenly.

"What is it?" Murdoc murmured, his lips next to 2D's ear.

2D suppressed a shiver before answering. "Stacey's going to get so mad when she sees us."

Murdoc chuckled now, too. "Whatever. If she does anything to piss me off, I'll kick her out of the house immediately."

2D thought about what had happened earlier on in the bathroom. Should he tell Murdoc? That would get rid of Stacey right away.. He decided to keep his mouth shut. He wasn't going to be some pathetic little tattletale. He'd just wait and see how it ends, she was probably going to be gone in a few days anyway.

"It's getting late. The others will be getting up soon," Murdoc then said quietly.

2D nodded, but neither of them moved away.

It wasn't until they were seriously starting to get cold that they decided to go inside. They walked down to the kitchen in silence, the delicious scent of waffles pulling them toward the room. Murdoc was about to enter the kitchen, but before he could, 2D gave him a sudden kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Muds," he whispered in his ear before entering the kitchen.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

2D knocked on Noodle's door.

"Come in," Noodle's soft voice said, and he opened the door.

He carefully shut the door behind him. He didn't say anything for a while, staring at the ground.

Noodle put her magazine away, realizing it was serious.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Can I talk to you?" 2D asked, still staring at the ground.

"Of course you can, 2D. You know that. Just sit down on the bed," Noodle said, gesturing to the bed while she crossed her legs, sitting on the chair.

2D didn't say anything for a while after he had sat down. Noodle waited patiently, knowing he was trying to collect his thoughts.

"You know how things have been weird between me and Murdoc?" he then blurted out.

Noodle nodded slowly.

"Well, see, that's for a reason.. Not just a reason, but a really important one.. you see, something happened.." 2D stammered.

Noodle nodded again. She had suspected this much.

2D took a deep, steadying breath. "Alright. Let me tell you what happened at Plastic Beach."

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I can't thank you all enough for the reviews! Enjoy!**

"Things had been.. strange between us for some time already. Like.. if he put his hand on my shoulder, for example, he'd leave it there a little longer than was normal. Or if we hugged, the atmosphere would.. change. It was really confusing and weird. That day, Murdoc had told Cyborg Noodle to keep an eye on me since I had tried to escape a while ago and he had stuff to do. As soon as her back was turned, I ran outside, looking for a place to hide from her."

2D was staring at his lap, avoiding Noodle's steady gaze.

Noodle didn't say a word, just sat there quietly, waiting for him to continue.

"That's when I saw it. Something black, sticking out from the pink rubbish. I thought it was a bit unusual, because everything else was pink, so I went and had a look at it. I pulled at it a bit, and it was pretty heavy. I kept pulling, and eventually the box came out from under the rubbish. Then I got scared because I thought it might have been a bomb or something.. I ran inside to the secret room to get Muds. He got all curious when he heard what I'd found, and he followed me out immediately. Once we got there, he told me to get back, and he slowly opened the box. I hid behind rock, waiting for an explosion or something to come. I just heard Murdoc shout and laugh. Turns out the box was full of alcohol."

2D laughed nervously before continuing

"Murdoc said it had probably been left behind by the pirates that used to come there all the time. He said that because I found it, I was allowed to have some. So we just sat on the beach until late in the night, drinking and talking." 2D found himself remembering exactly how it had gone, memories streaming back with every word that left his lips.

"At one point, we were just talking about how pretty the stars were and stupid stuff like that. Then I said something like 'I've never seen anything as beautiful as this night.' And then he said, real quiet, 'I have.' And then I asked him what, and then he said 'look at me', so I turned my head, and.. then he kissed me."

2D paused, not wanting to go into detail.

"Then.. it continued.. and stuff. We had sex," 2D then blurted out.

He glanced up at Noodle to see her reaction. Her eyes widened a fraction before returning back to their normal size.

He took a deep breath and looked back at his lap.

"The morning after, we were both hung over as hell and Murdoc was in a really awful mood. He made me swear to never repeat this to anyone. Then he.. beat me up really bad, then stormed off to his secret room, not coming out for the rest of the day. Once, he came out to get a packet of cigarettes, and then he threw an empty bottle at my head, causing me to lose consciousness. I woke up in my room. I still don't know who carried me back. All I know is I had a bursting headache and my bottle of pills were right next to me. After that day, Murdoc and I hardly talked. We only came together to record the songs, and he was barely civil to me. He didn't touch me either, though, so at least that was one good thing."

2D paused for breath.

"But when you and Russ arrived, he started acting different again. I don't know why. He started to become friendlier, speaking to me again and stuff. I mean, he wasn't that nice, but he was nicer than he had been since the.. incident. And then he met Stacey, and it's so frustrating because whenever I see those two together, I get.. jealous, and I know I shouldn't be getting jealous because it's not right and I should be forgetting about this whole incident, but I can't, Noodle! I just can't!" his voice grew louder at the end. He hid his face in his hands.

Noodle was quiet for a long moment, and 2D was shaking with nerves, dreading her reaction.

"2D, I think he is feeling the same way about this as you are," she then said quietly.

2D looked up. "What? No, he's not! He's regretting every single minute, every second.."

Noodle shook her head. "No. I notice things, 2D. Like the way he stares at you, the way he gets angry every time you talk about Bianca," Noodle said, more loudly this time.

"For example, take what you just said about him becoming friendlier when Russel and I returned. It is obvious he got afraid of losing you, he was trying to win you back in fear of Russel or me taking his place. But he still felt mixed feelings about the incident, and didn't want to get too close to you. And I think he is with Stacey.. to make himself sure of himself again. For him to be having a young, pretty girl, to do with whatever he wants, reassures him that he is still the tough, cold man he was years ago. He is afraid of loving you, 2D."

2D stared at her in shock. How she had managed to understand all that from his hazy story, was beyond him.

"But.. how can you be so sure?" 2D stammered.

Noodle gave him a little smile. "Trust me, 2D."

"So.. you're not angry? Disgusted? Upset?" 2D asked fearfully.

Noodle shook her head. "Of course not. I love you both, and Russel of course, more than anything in the world. If you are happy, I am happy."

2D beamed at her, and walked over to give her a hug.

"It does explain a lot," she added with a smile, and he ruffled her hair.

Suddenly they heard Russel calling 2D's name.

"Thanks Noods," he said quickly, giving her a kiss on the top of her head before running down to see what Russel wanted.

"Bianca's at the door for you," Russel whispered when he got to the last set of stairs.

"Shit. Can't you tell her I'm not here?" 2D said desperately.

"Sorry man, I already told her you were. Can't run away from your problems forever," Russel said, patted him on the shoulder, and continued up the stairs.

2D took a deep breath, then went to the front door where Bianca was standing.

"Hi, Bianca," he said with a sigh.

"2D, what the hell! What was that phone call all about?" Bianca asked with wide eyes.

2D looked at her and suddenly felt really bad about using her like this. She deserved better.

"I'm sorry Bianca. It's just a really stressful time for me, I've just gotten back from Plastic Beach, we're trying to work out the new song.. I plunged into a relationship too quickly. I'm not ready for one just yet. It's not you, it's me. I'm sorry," he said, choosing his words carefully.

Bianca looked at him for a while, then sighed. "Alright, I understand. Good luck with everything," she replied, and gave him a last kiss on the cheek, then left.

He was still wondering how he'd gotten away with that one so easily, when he heard a dark chuckle from behind him.

"What a load of bullshit," Murdoc grinned at him, leaning against the door of the radio station room.

2D shut the door, then sighed, relieved. "Well I had to get out of it somehow, didn't I?"

"Very well played. Did you think of that just now?" Murdoc asked, gesturing for them both to go up.

2D walked next to Murdoc as the ascended the stairs and walked to the living room.

"Actually, yeah. Where's Stacey?" he asked.

Murdoc shrugged. "Probably looking around for some cash. Remind me to throw her out as soon as I see her."

2D suppressed a grin. Excellent, both the broads were out of the picture now, leaving him and Murdoc alone together..

Murdoc looked at him with an amused face. "You look awfully happy," he remarked.

2D blinked. "What? Oh, I just had a funny thought," he said quickly, turning his face to an overreacted frown.

Murdoc laughed at this. "Don't look so angry, it doesn't suit you." He eased 2D's eyebrows back into their normal state, and with his thumbs gently pulled the corners of 2D's mouth up.

"Let's see a smile," Murdoc grinned at him.

2D beamed.

"That's better! That's how you should always be. You should always be happy.." Murdoc said the last words quietly, trailing off.

"The people who make you unhappy don't deserve you," Murdoc then said bitterly.

2D looked at Murdoc. "The only person making me unhappy is Stacey," he said.

Murdoc shook his head. "Nah, 2D, you know that's not true. I make you unhappy every day.. either it's by punching you or insulting you. I don't deserve you."

"Muds, that rubbish. You don't make me unhappy. In fact, you make me happier than anyone else could.." 2D muttered, staring at his shoes.

2D felt Murdoc's hand cup his chin, pushing his face gently upward to look back at him.

"You're a liar," Murdoc said quietly, unconvincingly.

2D shook his head, looking into Murdoc's eyes, willing him to believe him.

"Why do I, of all people, make you so happy? You're so foolish," Murdoc said bitterly, shaking his head.

2D reached out and brushed some of Murdoc's hair out of his eyes.

"Because I-"

The door opened and they both sprang apart.

"Mudsie, honey, there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Stacey's eyes fell on 2D and she wrinkled her nose.

"What the hell are you doing with that loser?" she asked, frowning.

Murdoc growled and clenched his fists.

"Get the fuck out of this house, slut, and don't ever come back. No one insults my fucking singer," he snarled.

Stacey looked shocked. "But.. what? Mudsie, what are you talking about?"

"Don't fucking call me that, bitch. I said get out."

"But.. but you were going to kick out that sorry waste of space and make me famous! And you hate him, you told me so yourself!" Stacey yelled.

The commotion was enough to lure the others to the room. Noodle and Russel stood at the door, watching curiously.

"Fuck what I said. No one replaces this guy, especially not some pathetic little whore like you," Murdoc spat.

Stacey turned to 2D, her eyes furious.

"You told him, didn't you! Murdoc, don't believe a word he said, I swear I did nothing, he's just lying to get me out of the house-"

"What are you talking about?" Murdoc asked, frowning.

He looked at 2D. 2D opened his mouth to explain, but Stacey realized Murdoc didn't know and grasped that chance.

"He tried to rape me, Mudsie! I was just standing in the bathroom when he came and kissed me, demanding that I take my pants off! It was awful, I only just got away!" she cried then.

2D stared at her, his mouth gaping at the incredible lie.

"What?" Murdoc uttered, shocked.

"Yes! I was afraid to tell you because he said that if I told you, he'd beat me up!" Stacey had started sobbing now, big fake tears rolling down her cheeks. She dropped down on her knees.

Suddenly, Murdoc burst out laughing. They all looked at him, startled.

"Listen, love, you're going to have to come up with a much better lie than that one. 2D, threaten someone? He won't even hurt a fucking fly. Now get the fuck out of my house before I have to make you," Murdoc snarled.

Noodle and Russel stepped away from the door, making enough space for Stacey to leave.

"But Murdoc, listen to me! I can't leave!" Stacey shouted desperately.

"Of course you can, look, I'll help you," Murdoc growled, walking over to her and pulling her up by her collar.

"No, I really can't leave! Murdoc, _I'm pregnant_!"

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy.**

You could have heard a pin drop. Then:

"She's lying," Noodle said quietly.

"No, I'm not! I swear!" Stacey cried out.

"Not again," Murdoc groaned.

"Prove it!" Russel said.

"I.. I can't. Not yet. But I've been puking these past few mornings, and I've suddenly started getting these cramps, and-"

"You've got a stomach bug and you're about to get your period," Noodle concluded simply.

Stacey glared at Noodle. "NO. I know the difference between getting a stomach bug and this," she snarled.

"Well get a test," Noodle snapped back.

"Fine! I will! And it'll come out positive, and if you kick me out then, I'll get my lawyer!" Stacey shouted.

She stomped off, hopefully outside. Silence rang in the room.

"If this bitch is pregnant, I'll punch that baby out of her.." Murdoc growled.

"Murdoc! Behave! Anyway, I'm sure she's not pregnant. Look at how many lies she's told in these few minutes, I'm sure this is another one," Noodle said.

"But what if she is?" 2D asked, afraid.

Murdoc made a face at him. "Dullard, you've got like twenty kids crawling around there somewhere, and you've never had any trouble with their mothers, right?"

"Yeah but she said she'd get her lawyer," 2D said.

"If she can afford one," Russel muttered.

"Look, everything'll be fine, alright? Just trust me. That bitch will gone in a couple of days," Murdoc reassured everyone.

The rest exchanged doubtful glances.

"Well, Russel and I were just about to go shopping. If you hear anything from Stacey, call us," Noodle said, and Russel and her left.

2D and Murdoc stood there in awkward silence.

"Don't worry," Murdoc said.

2D nodded absentmindedly, and sat down on the couch.

What if she was pregnant? What then? Noodle wouldn't let Murdoc kick her out, and they'd end up with her _and _the baby. In short, the band's life would be over. Maybe even the band itself. Because how would they be able to make music with that horrible woman and her screaming child around? The answer was simple, they wouldn't. It would mean the end of Gorillaz.

"Faceache?" Murdoc said suddenly, interrupting his depressing thoughts.

He sat down next to him, putting a hand on 2D's shoulder.

"Don't worry," Murdoc repeated.

"But Muds, what if she really is pregnant? We'd never be able to make music again, and our lives would become horrible and Noodle and Russel would probably leave because of her and-"

"Shut it, 2D. That ain't going to happen. And anyway, I-" Murdoc paused. "Wait. You only said Noodle and Russ would leave. You wouldn't?"

2D stared at him. "Of course not! I wouldn't leave you alone with that witch! What do you take me for?"

Murdoc looked at him for a long while. He touched 2D's cheek.

"You're the best, Stu," he said quietly.

All Murdoc wanted to do was lean forward and press his lips against the singer's, but he couldn't. Things were just going good between them, he wasn't about to ruin it. Again.

2D smiled at him, then his face clouded.

"What's wrong?" Murdoc asked.

"Well.. what Stacey said earlier.. that you'd said you hated me.. do you really?" 2D asked quietly, leaning away from Murdoc.

Murdoc blinked at him, trying to remember that part of the conversation. Then it hit him. He had said that to Stacey right after 2D had come home with Bianca. He had been so furious with 2D that the words had just blurted out of his mouth.

"Of course I don't, 2D. I was.. not in my right mind when I said that," Murdoc said, trying to explain it to him without actually admitting that he had been.. jealous.

"What? Were you drunk? But people say that the truth always comes out when you're drunk," 2D said, starting to get paranoid.

"Don't be daft, faceache. Of course I don't hate you," Murdoc snapped, starting to get irritated at himself and at 2D.

"But that would explain everything! How you always hit me and kick me and swear at me and.." 2D paused for breath.

Murdoc was digging his nails into his palms, breaking the skin.

"2D," he said through gritted teeth.

"And punch me and make fun of me and-"

Murdoc leaned forward suddenly, roughly putting his hand on 2D's mouth.

"Then how do you explain that night on Plastic Beach?" Murdoc hissed.

"Mmm mm-" 2D started. Murdoc took his hand away.

"Maybe you just needed someone to shag since you had been alone for so long," 2D snapped.

Murdoc and 2D looked equally shocked at this outburst.

They both didn't say anything for a while, just staring at each other.

"That's what you think it was, is it?" Murdoc then asked quietly.

"Well, you're giving me enough reasons to think it is," 2D said, equally quiet.

Murdoc stared at him for a long while, then leaned back.

"That's what you think it was. Alright," he said coldly.

"What was it then?" 2D asked desperately.

"What does it matter, anyway? If it was just a plain shag to you," Murdoc snapped.

"That's not fair! Who's the one that's been acting even nastier since?" 2D said angrily.

"I haven't been acting any different!" Murdoc yelled.

"What? You have got to be kidding me! Right after that you beat me up and threw a bottle at my head, causing me to fucking faint! You haven't been civil to me since that night!" 2D shouted. "And I know you beating me up and throwing stuff at me is normal for you, but I thought that after that night it might have been different!"

Murdoc opened his mouth to speak, but 2D interrupted him.

"And anyway, you're the one that told me that it was a mistake, it never should have happened! And now you're getting mad at me for saying you think it was just a simple shag!"

2D stopped, panting, his face red.

"You know it was a mistake, too. We both regret it," Murdoc said quietly.

2D glared at him, his eyes filling with tears. He stood up.

"Fine, Murdoc. Fine," he hissed, and turned to leave, until he felt Murdoc's hand press firmly onto his shoulder.

"That night when I told you it was a mistake. Why were you crying?" Murdoc asked suddenly.

2D made a face. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just tell me. Why were you crying?" Murdoc repeated.

2D slowly turned around. "I wasn't," he said unconvincingly.

"2D, cut the bloody crap," Murdoc snapped.

"Well.. those words hurt," 2D said with a pained expression as Murdoc held him by his shoulders.

"Anyway, why are you suddenly asking this? Let me go," 2D then snapped, trying to turn around again, but Murdoc didn't let him.

"How could they hurt if it was just a plain shag to you?" Murdoc asked, frowning.

"It wasn't!" 2D blurted out. "It was to you," he then whispered.

Murdoc let go of 2D's shoulders. "How would you know?" he snapped.

"Maybe it did mean something to me! Maybe it meant so much to me, that I got afraid and tried to block it out!"

Silence followed. Murdoc stared at 2D angrily, panting, while 2D stared at Murdoc in shock.

"Then prove it," 2D said quietly.

Murdoc slumped down. "I can't, Stuart.. I just can't," Murdoc whispered.

2D nodded with a bitter smile, then left the room without another word.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

2D was sitting in the room they had turned into their studio, letting his fingers run over the piano keys. He played some random song to get his mind off of things. Then he decided to sing some old songs, feeling nostalgic.

He sang El Mañana, then Every Planet We Reach Is Dead, then Hong Kong. It all sounded a bit sad without the music in the background, but he shut his eyes and lost himself in the songs.

When he was singing Starshine, he suddenly heard the bass through it. He stopped singing and opened his eyes.

Murdoc was standing a few paces away from him, his bass in his hands.

"Well don't stop singing," he said, rolling his eyes.

2D hesitated, then started singing again.

All that could be heard was 2D's soft voice and the dark, mysterious bass line to the song.

When they were done, Murdoc started doing the bass line to Sound Check, so they did that one. Then Tomorrow Comes Today, then Latin Simone.

When they were in the middle of Slow Country, Noodle and Russel entered and wordlessly started picking up their instruments and soon everyone was playing along.

After a few hours they had played all the songs from the albums Gorillaz and Demon Days, along with some songs from D-sides and G-sides. All without saying a word.

It was in these moments that they all realized how much they loved and respected each other. They fell perfectly in time with each other while playing the songs, the instruments complimenting each other and completing each other. And then of course 2D's voice, finishing off everything.

When they were done, they all gave each other a quick hug. Except for Murdoc and 2D, of course.

"We've still got it," Murdoc said with a grin.

"Of course we do," Noodle smiled.

"I never doubted it for a minute," Russel said, then left the room.

2D didn't say a word. He just silently put down the mike, and left the room. He heard someone walk behind him swiftly and he sped up the pace, fearing it may be Noodle to ask what had happened when they were gone.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around nervously. He stopped in his tracks, Murdoc's face right in front of his.

Murdoc cupped his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry, Stuart," he whispered, and planted a soft kiss on 2D's lips.

He then left without another word, leaving the baffled singer standing in the corridor.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Noodle was waiting outside the bathroom, looking uncomfortable. Stacey was inside, doing her pregnancy test, and since Noodle was the only female around, she felt responsible for being the first one to see.

"Are you done yet?" Noodle called.

"No! Shut up!" Stacey snapped, making Noodle dig her nails in her palms.

"Is she done yet?" Murdoc yelled from the living room. The boys didn't particularly want to be there.

"No!" Noodle shouted back.

"Well tell her to hurry the fuck up!"

Noodle turned to the door. "Murdoc is telling you to hurry up."

"Tell Murdoc to go fuck himself!" Stacey said.

Noodle turned around again. "Murdoc, she's telling you to go and have sexual intercourse with yourself!" she shouted.

"Tell that bitch-"

"Enough! I'm not a messenger. Stacey, just hurry up!" Noodle snapped.

"Alright, alright! I'm almost done, sheesh," Stacey yelled.

Silence followed.

"I'm done," Stacey then said softly.

Noodle opened the door. "Well?" she asked nervously.

Stacey wordlessly held up the pregnancy test for Noodle to see. Noodle blew out in relief.

"Negative. Thank God for that," she muttered.

"Yeah," Stacey agreed, sighing.

Noodle frowned at her. "I thought you wanted to be pregnant?"

Stacey shrugged. "If if means staying here, then yes. But otherwise, no. I'm way too young and hot for a baby. I mean, look at me!"

Noodle didn't reply, just raised her eyebrow in silent protest. Stacey didn't see this.

"I guess I'll have to find a place to crash, though," Stacey added with a sigh.

Noodle looked at her without pity. She had brought on so much suffering and hatred in her family that she really didn't care where she ended up.

"Good luck with that," Noodle said stiffly.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," Stacey snapped, and then left the bathroom.

Noodle counted to ten to calm down, then followed her into the living room.

The men all jumped up when they entered.

"And?" Murdoc asked urgently.

"I'm not pregnant," Stacey snarled.

The boys looked at each other and started laughing with relief.

"In your face, cunt!" Murdoc grinned.

Stacey walked over to him and slapped him across the face.

Murdoc didn't even care, he just kept grinning at her.

Stacey huffed, then left the room, probably to get her stuff.

"This calls for a celebration," Murdoc yelled.

"Murdoc! At least wait until she's gone!" Noodle hissed.

"Nah. I'll just go get some booze, you guys get the food," Murdoc said, and left for his Winnebago.

2D and Russel looked at Noodle, and shrugged, heading off to the kitchen. Noodle sighed and followed them.

"Fuck you all!" They heard the door slam as Stacey finally, _finally_ left.

"Goodbye to you too," Noodle muttered.

2D and Russel were grinning.

After a few minutes, the table in the living room was stacked with crisps, popcorn, chocolate, cookies and whatever else they could find on short notice, plus various sorts of alcohol.

They were sitting on the couch with the table in front of them. Noodle reached out for the champagne, but Russel stopped her.

"No way, no alcohol for you," he said frowning.

"Russel, I'm nineteen," Noodle said rolling her eyes.

"No, Noods. You're coming nowhere near the alcohol," Murdoc agreed solemnly.

"You're too young, Noodle," 2D added.

Noodle stared at the three men incredulously.

"Are you serious! Russel; I think I can handle a little drink. Murdoc; seeing as how much alcohol you drink a day, which you have been doing since you were like ten, you have no right to talk. At least I'm legal. And 2D, really, I'm not a little girl anymore," Noodle exclaimed.

The men looked at her for a moment, then simultaneously shook their heads.

"Still nope," Murdoc said, grabbing himself some whiskey.

"This is ridiculous," Noodle grumbled. "I'm an adult, and I have always been more mature than any of you. And you have the nerve to baby me."

"Oh, shut it, Noods. Here, take a cookie," Murdoc said goodnaturedly, offering her one of the biscuits.

Noodle sighed and accepted.

They chatted for a while, mostly complaining about Stacey and laughing at her.

After a while, Russel noticed 2D wasn't touching the alcohol.

"2D, why aren't you drinking? Don't you feel well?" he asked, surprised.

2D and Murdoc glanced at each other. "I'll pass, Russ. It's also not fair on Noods."

He remembered all too well what happened the last time he had had too much to drink.

They talked and laughed well into the night, Murdoc and 2D pointedly ignoring each other. Russel was too drunk to notice, and Noodle was too tactful to point it out.

"Russel, I think you should go to bed," Noodle said sternly when Russel was too drunk to sit up.

"Ha! Fattie can't hold his drink!" Murdoc laughed.

Russel gave him the finger before being led away by Noodle.

"I'm off to bed too, see you guys in the morning!" Noodle called over her shoulder.

2D realized he would be left alone with Murdoc, and panicked.

"Wait, Noods! I'm coming up, too!" he called quickly, and stood up to leave.

Murdoc grabbed his wrist. "No!" he exclaimed.

2D turned around curiously.

"Stay," Murdoc said quietly.

So 2D reluctantly sat back down on the couch, creating a lot of space between him and Murdoc.

"Want to go outside for a smoke?" Murdoc asked after an awkward silence.

2D nodded, and they stood up and went to the balcony. It was a chilly night, their breath already coming in clouds before they had even lit a cigarette.

"So, Stacey's finally gone," Murdoc stated after they had both lit one.

"Yup," 2D replied drily.

"So no Bianca, no Stacey.. finally some peace," Murdoc continued awkwardly.

"Uhuh," 2D said. He was still angry.

Murdoc groaned. "What can I do to make you talk to me again? I'm trying here!"

2D took another drag from his cigarette. "I am talking to you."

"Stuart, stop it. You know what I mean," Murdoc snapped.

2D leaned over the balcony railing and shrugged. "You want us to forget about it. So I will," he said simply.

Murdoc blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

"What I said. We won't speak about it, or think about it, or whatever. It never happened," 2D replied.

He turned to face Murdoc. "That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

Murdoc gaped at 2D. "Yes. No. Fuck you!" Murdoc snapped, not knowing what to say.

2D threw his cigarette over the balcony railing. "Alright then," he replied stiffly, and turned to go inside.

"No, wait. I didn't mean that. Come back," Murdoc muttered, pulling 2D back with his shirt.

"Well, what did you mean?" 2D asked, still being rather cold.

"What I meant was.." Murdoc took a breath. "I don't want to forget it. I can't forget it. And I don't want you to forget it, either."

2D stared at Murdoc.

"But then why-"

"Forget how I acted before, alright? I already told you, I was afraid. I.. I still am. But not as much."

Murdoc took 2D's hands and pulled him closer. "I feel safer, knowing that you're here with me," he said quietly.

"And honestly, that night.. It was the best night of my life. And it wasn't because you were better than any girls I've had.. It wasn't just a casual lay," he said with emphasis.

"It was because for the first time, I actually felt something. Something I couldn't explain, but you were the only person I have ever felt it for."

2D put his finger on Murdoc's lips; he had heard enough. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against Murdoc's. Their lips melted in sweet movement, Murdoc's tongue brushing 2D's lower lip briefly. 2D wrapped his arms around Murdoc's neck, pulling him closer. He opened his mouth a little, allowing Murdoc's long tongue to enter. Their tongues brushed together, played with each other. 2D couldn't contain a small moan when Murdoc nibbled on his lip gently. Murdoc brought his hands up to 2D's head, one hand stroking his cheek and the other resting at the back of 2D's neck. Murdoc eventually broke away gently, planting another last soft kiss on 2D's lips. They leaned their foreheads against each other for a few moments, just staring into each others eyes.

Then 2D brushed his lips against Murdoc's again, and broke away, pulling Murdoc into an embrace. His arms wrapped around Murdoc, his chin resting at Murdoc's temple. They sat in silence for a while, listening to each others heartbeat and breathing.

"Ooh, look, a shooting star!" 2D exclaimed suddenly, pointing at the star racing down.

"What are you going to wish for?" Murdoc asked just to humor him, he didn't believe in this crap anyway.

2D was silent for a moment.

"Nothing. I've got everything I need right here," he then replied shyly.

Murdoc grinned, and turned to give 2D another kiss.

**Please leave reviews and I'll continue! Thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews everyone, this will be the second lemon I've ever written, so don't hate me if it's bad Dx. Anyway, enjoy (hopefully)!**

Murdoc stood by the door of his room, listening to the voices down the stairs.

He was caught by surprise as 2D opened his door also, giving him a grin as he realized he was doing exactly the same.

They both stood motionless as the front door finally slammed, indicating that Noodle and Russel had left to go the cinema this evening.

"C'mere Muds," 2D said shyly, resulting in a smirk from Murdoc.

He walked over to 2D and immediately tangled his hands in 2D's hair and pressed his lips against the singers. They had been waiting for this moment all day.

They stumbled inside, Murdoc kicking the door shut behind him just in case.

They fell onto the bed as their tongues intertwined, Murdoc collapsing on top of 2D.

Murdoc broke away, only to give soft kisses and nips along 2D's jawline, resulting in delighted moans from the latter.

Murdoc moved down to 2D's neck, leaving love bites and kisses. 2D's hands threaded through Murdoc's hair, pulling him back up.

He pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Murdoc slowly moved his hand down, stroking 2D's chest, then his stomach, and then paused at his crotch.

2D shivered, moaning a little in Murdoc's mouth. That moan turned into an abrupt gasp as Murdoc started rubbing his crotch, still kissing him. He ran his fingers gently along 2D's sides, resulting in another gasp.

2D's body was familiar to him. He remembered what his sensitive spots were. Murdoc lost his patience, pulling off his and 2D's pants and underwear.

He traced his fingers on the insides of 2D's thighs, and around his crotch area, making 2D buck his hips and give a frustrated moan.

"Muds.. please," 2D muttered desperately.

Murdoc grinned, enjoying 2D's helplessness. Then he gave in and ran his hand along 2D's member, nibbling his neck.

2D gasped loudly as Murdoc started going faster and harder, clawing at the latter's back desperately.

He gave a high pitched moan as Murdoc's thumb brushed the top.

Sweat was dripping from 2D's forehead as he mustered all his power not to finish right then and there.

Suddenly, Murdoc pulled his hand away.

2D looked at him, disappointed.

Murdoc cupped his face in his hands and kissed him.

"Sorry, love. Not yet," he whispered against 2D's lips.

"You got any lube?" Murdoc then asked huskily.

2D nodded, pulling open one of the drawers in his nightstand and pulling a bottle out.

Murdoc squeezed some onto his hand, coating his member with it. He pulled 2D closer toward him by his hips, wedging himself between 2D's legs. He leaned down, kissing 2D again roughly, tongues battling for dominance as 2D was also becoming wilder. Murdoc broke away.

"You ready?" he growled softly.

2D bit his lip and nodded.

Carefully, slowly, Murdoc slipped inside 2D. 2D's face scrunched up at the familiar pain, but was distracted by Murdoc giving him soft kisses at the corner of his mouth.

Once Murdoc was in, he waited for 2D to be comfortable as he himself tried to control his ragged breathing. This was even better than how he'd remembered it.

"You okay?" he asked shakily, taking a good look at 2D's face.

2D took a deep breath, and nodded slightly as the pain started to numb a little.

"Hang on, love," Murdoc murmured, trying to find that special spot he had found last time.

He moved forward a little. 2D gave a sudden squeak and dug his hands into Murdoc's shoulder blades. Murdoc gave a triumphant, brief grin as he continued to move in and out toward that spot.

"Harder.." 2D gasped, and Murdoc obeyed, letting his muscles be controlled by this heavy explosion of pleasure.

Murdoc left long scratches down 2D's arms as they were both lost in the pleasure. 2D could barely control his movements as his body shook and shuddered, his breath coming in quick gasps.

Murdoc started to stroke 2D's member, making 2D groan desperately. Murdoc leaned down, pressing his face between 2D's neck and shoulder, biting down hard, trying to control the loud moans trying to escape his lips.

He couldn't control the name leaving his mouth, though.

"Stu.. Stuart," Murdoc groaned, pressing himself deeper into 2D.

2D pulled Murdoc up quickly, smashing their lips against each other passionately. Murdoc was sure he'd end with bruised lips.

As Murdoc went faster, 2D couldn't stop each and every breath that left his lips from turning into a loud moan. Every breath that left Murdoc's lips ended up in a growl.

They stayed like that, moaning and growling into each others mouths, Murdoc rubbing 2D faster and faster.

Suddenly 2D clenched and felt the familiar heat pool in his lower stomach. He shouted as he finally came, wrapping his legs around Murdoc, shuddering and gasping.

Feeling 2D clench up around him and hearing the sounds he was making, were enough for Murdoc to finish, too.

He let out a long string of growled profanities as he came inside 2D, clutching him tightly, sharp nails digging into 2D's shoulders.

Murdoc rested his forehead against 2D's. They were gasping and moaning from the aftershock.

2D leaned forward for another, tired kiss, stroking Murdoc's face. Eventually, Murdoc rolled off of 2D.

He wrapped his arm around him, drawing him close, and they fell asleep that way, curled up against each other.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Where are Muds and D?" Russel asked as they had returned from the cinema.

Noodle glanced up the stairs. "I don't know. Probably in their rooms."

"This early? Nah, I'm gonna go check," Russel said, shaking his head.

"Russ, wait!" Noodle called, clutching his arm. He looked at her curiously.

"Just.. just leave them be. They're probably just tired. Let's eat something," Noodle said quickly.

Russel looked at her, then shrugged. "Sure thing, baby doll."

"So, pasta it is?" Noodle smiled up at him.

He nodded. "Have you noticed they have been acting real weird since Plastic Beach?" he then asked suddenly, making Noodle drop the packet of pasta she was holding.

"What? No," she then replied coolly, picking it up again.

"Huh? But only a few days ago you agreed with me-"

"Um, I know. But now that I've had the chance to observe their behavior better, I realized I was overreacting and they are acting normal. We're probably just not used to them, since we haven't seen them for so long," she said.

Russel frowned and sat down. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just overreacting."

Noodle put the pasta in the pot of boiling water and sat down next to Russel, putting her hand on his arm.

"It's not your fault. Everyone makes mistakes," Noodle said, feeling guilty.

"Yeah.." Russel said thoughtfully.

"Hey, Russ," Noodle started, wanting to steer away from this subject.

"What is it, baby doll?"

Noodle thought it would be best to leave the singer and bassist alone tomorrow, to 'recover'.

"Want to go shopping tomorrow?"

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

2D awoke to the feeling of warm arms wrapped around him, soft breath in his neck. He smiled contently, not opening his eyes just yet as he snuggled a little more into Murdoc.

The light fell on his eyes, however, so he reluctantly forced them open. The house was still quiet, it was probably quite early since he had Murdoc had fallen asleep so quickly yesterday.

Yesterday.

He shivered as he remembered the touches, the moans, the pleasure. He felt lightheaded with happiness. Finally, he had him. Murdoc was his. Or rather, he was Murdoc's. He wasn't quite sure on that part.

He turned around, careful not to wake Murdoc, to look at his face.

Murdoc looked so beautiful in his sleep, his brows not frowning and his mouth not curling into some kind of sneer.

Although he hadn't been sneering or frowning yesterday. No, the looks that Murdoc had given him.. 2D had to stop himself on elaborating because of the heat he felt pooling in his stomach again.

Murdoc gave a little grunt. 2D waited as Murdoc's eyes fluttered open, staring at 2D, not quite registering what was happening.

"Good morning," 2D grinned.

Murdoc blinked, and suddenly jolted up.

2D sat up too, shocked.

"Muds? What is it?" he asked, confused.

Murdoc looked at him, his eyes full of horror.

"Murdoc? What's wrong?" 2D asked more urgently.

Murdoc sprang out of the bed, still staring at 2D with those wide, horror-filled eyes.

"Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" Murdoc suddenly shouted, making 2D jump.

"FUCK! I've done it again!" Murdoc gasped, as he stared wildly at 2D with nothing but regret in his eyes.

**Thank you for reading, leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy.**

2D and Murdoc were standing on either side of the bed, both having hastily put their pants on.

2D stared at Murdoc in shock.

"Wha.. what?" he stammered.

Murdoc ran his hands through his hair, pacing. 2D gave a squeal as Murdoc suddenly violently kicked a chair, sending it flying across the room.

"Murdoc, what are you doing!" 2D yelled.

Murdoc then proceeded to kick at the bedside table, after having rammed his fists against it.

"MURDOC!" 2D shouted.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS?" Murdoc shouted.

"WHAT AM I DOING?" 2D yelled back.

Suddenly Murdoc rushed over to 2D, punching him on the cheekbone.

2D fell to the floor, too shocked to even register the pain.

Murdoc looked down at him, running his hands through his hair desperately. He raised his leg to kick 2D. 2D flinched away, but Murdoc turned around and kicked the desk instead.

2D just watched him, eyes and mouth wide open in horror.

Noodle and Russel had come in, hearing all the noise. They paused at the door, jaws dropping.

None of them breathed a word.

Eventually, Murdoc sat down on the bed, head in his hands. 2D slowly got up, still staring at Murdoc.

"Get out, Stuart," Murdoc growled then, still not looking up.

"This is my room-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Murdoc suddenly shouted, making everyone jump up.

2D kept on staring at Murdoc. Then he uttered a few soft words.

"How could you, Murdoc.."

2D turned around, squeezing past a shocked Noodle and Russel, and left the room.

He ran down to the living room, eyesight blurred by tears.

He went to the laundry room, grabbed a few of his clean clothes and stuffed them into a bag lying on the ground. 2D ran to the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush, sticking into the bag also. He then grabbed his wallet, pulled on a shirt and shoes and went outside.

Then he ran, he ran even faster than he had done the first time he had left. This time it was morning though, and he wasn't planning on returning. At all.

He paused at the little park he had stayed last time. He decided to have a cigarette to calm down a little. Luckily, his packet of cigarettes was still in the pockets of the pants he had pulled on. As he lit one, he tried to control his tears since it was getting later and people would be appearing soon.

2D hunched up his knees. He wondered where he was going to sleep tonight. As he took a drag from his cigarette, he tried desperately not to think about Murdoc and tried focusing on finding a sleeping place for tonight. He could cry later, when he was alone.

The only place he could think of to stay was at Bianca's.

2D groaned, but he didn't really have a choice. Sighing, he dialed Bianca's number.

"Hello?" he heard a sleepy voice say.

2D took a deep breath.

"Hi, Bianca. Can I come over?" he asked quietly.

"2D? Uh, okay," Bianca said, immediately wide awake. She heard from his voice it was serious.

"Do you need picked up?" she then asked.

"No, I'll find it. Thanks," 2D replied, then hung up.

The truth was, he wasn't really in the mood to see her just yet. It was about a twenty minute walk to her house, so he would have plenty of time to think and compose himself.

He waited till his cigarette was finished, slowly but surely managing to build up a straight face, and managed to ignore the aching pain in his heart as he started walking toward Bianca.

People stared at him, and he realized he probably wasn't looking too great. But honestly, he didn't give a shit right now. He kept on walking, thinking of everything except for what had just happened. He tried to focus on counting his steps as he walked, but he lost count. He then tried kicking one single stone for the whole way, but it landed too far to him to go and get it. Eventually 2D just didn't think at all, his body mechanically leading him toward his destination.

Finally, 2D was standing in front of her door. He only needed to knock once before Bianca threw open the door, already dressed and ready. Her jaw dropped as she saw 2D's condition.

"What happened to your cheek?" she gasped.

2D absentmindedly touched his cheek, having forgotten the punch. That pain was nothing compared to the pain he felt inside. He quickly shook that thought away.

"Nothing," he replied drily.

Bianca looked at him sceptically, then sighed.

"Come in," she said, opening the door further.

2D gratefully stepped inside, hanging up his jacket as Bianca shut the door. This house wasn't unfamiliar to him. He had been here a couple of times. Luckily the way there was easy enough to remember.

"I'll make some tea, just sit in the living room and make yourself at home," Bianca said after a moment's silence.

2D nodded, and did as she said. He looked around the neat, clean living room, with its white walls and white couch and white tiles and white.. everything. It hurt his eyes.

He stared ahead of him, trying to block everything from his mind. If he could just do that, it would be fine. If he could just do that for the rest of his life, everything would be just fine.

After a while, Bianca came in with some tea and sandwiches. She handed 2D his tea.

The mug trembled in his hand, causing the tea to splash over the sides.

"Sorry," he whispered.

Bianca quickly took the mug from his hand, staring at him.

"Eat," she then insisted, putting a sandwich into his hand.

2D looked down at the sandwich, just staring at it.

Bianca snatched the sandwich from his hands.

"Stuart, what the hell happened?" she asked forcefully.

2D didn't even look up. He just took a few deep breaths.

"Bianca, do you mind if I don't talk about it just yet?" he then whispered. "I'd like to go to bed right now."

He stood up abruptly, giving Bianca a fright.

"Alright. Come, you can sleep in my bed," Bianca said, looking at him worryingly.

He nodded as she led him up the stairs, into her room.

White again, he thought dully as he stepped into her room.

"I'll just leave you alone then," Bianca then said quietly, shutting the door behind her.

2D dropped his stuff onto the ground, and threw himself on the bed.

He drew the covers over his head, muffling the sobs he was making.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"MURDOC, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" Noodle screamed at him.

Murdoc didn't reply, he was still sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

Noodle stomped over to him, pulling his hands away from his face.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW COULD YOU?" Noodle continued screaming.

She stared punching Murdoc on the chest.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she went on.

Murdoc didn't even react, he let the girl punch him as he just sat there, staring off into nothing.

"Am I _missing _something here?" Russel roared.

Noodle and Murdoc didn't say a word, Noodle panting and Murdoc just staring off into space.

"Could someone please fill me in?" Russel went on.

"Later, Russel," Noodle snapped.

Russel raised his hands. "Fine. I'm going down the stairs and I am going to fucking call 2D."

He left the room, leaving Murdoc and Noodle there in silence. Noodle let out a long, shaky breath.

"Murdoc, why?" she then said softly.

Murdoc slowly looked up at her, and shook his head. Noodle curled her lip in disgust, and left the room also.

With a last glance backwards, she saw that Murdoc had hid his face in his hands again. And by the shaking of his shoulders she knew he was crying.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"2D, aren't you going to pick up your phone?" Bianca asked, frustrated.

2D just glanced at the phone and shrugged. They were sitting in Bianca's room, since Bianca hadn't been able to get him to move any further.

With an angry sigh, she picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Uhh. Who is this?" came Russel's hesitant voice from the other end.

"It's Bianca, Russ. Thank God you're calling. 2D's with me. Have you any idea what is up with him?"

"Well, the last thing I saw before 2D left was Murdoc and 2D fighting. I really don't know what's wrong, though. I'm glad to hear he's safe."

"Yes. Don't worry, I'll look after him. He'll be alright here," Bianca said with an uncertain glance at 2D.

"Bianca," 2D suddenly said quietly.

"Hang on, Russel. What is it, Stuart?" Bianca said eagerly since this was the first time he had sought contact.

"Tell.. tell Russel I'm sorry. And tell him to pass it on to Noodle," he muttered.

Bianca stared at him for a long while before telling Russel.

"Yes. I will. Okay, bye," Bianca said with a sigh before hanging up.

"Russel really wants to know what's wrong with you. Please just call him later on so he can make sure you're okay?" she pleaded.

2D didn't react, he just bit his lip.

"Go and have a shower. I'll have lunch ready in an hour," Bianca said, giving up, and left the room.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

2D awoke to the sound of talking. He was still lying in Bianca's bed, which made him feel a bit bad. He lay in bed for a while, trying to identify the other voice down the stairs. It seemed vaguely familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He got up and got dressed and washed. The only reason he was still doing that was for Bianca, he didn't like just lazing around being depressed all day while she was letting him stay there.

He didn't recognize the person in the mirror. The person he saw was extremely thin, had purple shadows under his black eyes, with a dark bruise blotching his cheekbone. His face didn't have a trace of happiness in it. It looked as if he had never laughed before.

2D had been staying at Bianca for three days. In those days he hadn't contacted anyone of the band, even though Russel and Noodle had called him frequently.

He felt bad about not talking to them, but the very thought of them made him think of Murdoc, never mind the sound of their voices.

He hoped they weren't too mad. He promised himself he would call them sometime this week. And Murdoc.. he never wanted to see him again.

2D hoped Noodle and Russel would understand why he doesn't want to be in the band anymore. Well, Russel will probably take a little more explaining than Noodle.. he hoped Noodle had that bit covered.

He supposed he would have to go and say good morning to Bianca.

She deserved that much, at least. Composing himself, he walked down the stairs. The voice grew louder, he recognized it as a female voice.

2D stepped into the living room.

"Good morning, Bia-" he stopped in his tracks.

Bianca was sitting on her white couch with a cup of tea. Next to her sat Stacey.

2D stared at Stacey with mouth wide open. She gave a little smile.

"I'm sorry, 2D, I should have told you. Since the break up, me and Stacey have become quite close.. instead of going over to Wobble Street we'd visit each other and talk about our lives and stuff.. We've been supporting each other a lot with things," Bianca said quickly.

2D couldn't say anything for a moment, he just stared at Stacey who smiled ruefully at him.

"2D. I'm sorry about being such a bitch to you before," she then said slowly, as if he was a small child.

"Can we start again?"

He looked for the right words. "Where is this coming from?" he then spluttered.

"Well, Stacey and I have been talking about.. you know. Why you're staying here," Bianca said quietly.

Great. So Stacey knew he was a depressed wreck. They both didn't know why, though.

Bianca took a deep breath. "Sit down, 2D."

He nervously took a seat.

"I haven't told you something. The thing is, I'm going on holiday to my parents in a couple of days. I hoped you would have recovered by then, but alas. You do understand you can't stay at my house," Bianca said rather bluntly.

"So Stacey, being the dear she is, suggested you could stay with her at her house until you've found your feet. How does that sound?" Bianca continued.

2D looked at her, horrified, and opened his mouth to protest. Stacey interrupted him.

"Listen, honey, don't worry. I was horrible at first, I know. But now I realized there's really no point in that. Now that I've met Bianca and she often talked about how sweet and kind you were, I have no reason to be nasty," Stacey said.

2D swallowed. "I thought you didn't have a house? You mentioned something about having to find a place to stay when Murdoc.. kicked you out."

Stacey's lip curled at the mention of Murdoc. "Ah yes, that dirty little bastard. Anyway, I managed to find a place really quick, turns out my filthy rich aunt has more than two houses and I'm staying in one of them. I have to pay for it, though."

"She works as a waitress," Bianca added.

2D looked from one to the other, still not completely trusting Stacey's sudden change of heart.

"Do I get any time to think about this?" he then asked tiredly.

"Well, it's your choice. Either stay with Stacey until you find a place of your own, or sleep outside," Bianca said.

2D rubbed his face. "It's not really much of a choice, is it?"

Bianca shrugged.

"Alright," 2D sighed finally. What choice did he have?

Stacey smiled at him kindly. Still, he could sense there was something hidden behind that smile. No matter how hard she tried, it stayed the tiniest bit hostile. That's why he still didn't trust her even though she had become so close with Bianca.

"Great. You can start packing today so everything's ready. I'm leaving in the morning, so you can leave tomorrow evening," Bianca said briskly, pouring herself some more tea. "Breakfast?"

2D shook his head. Food was the last thing on his mind right now. Bianca gave him a disapproving glare.

"You've lost like ten pounds in these three days. When is the last time you've eaten? And I mean seriously eaten, not putting it into your mouth and then as soon as my back's turned spit it back out again?" Bianca asked sternly.

2D shrugged. Bianca sighed, and put her hand on 2D's arm.

"2D, I'm worried about you. Whatever it is, please tell me. Maybe I can help you do something about it," she said quietly.

It was sweet of her to suggest, but there was really nothing she could do. And retelling what had happened would just be too painful for 2D, plus Stacey was here, he didn't want her hearing at all..

"It's nothing, Bianca. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," he said with a forced smile.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Murdoc, don't you even want to know where 2D is?" Noodle snapped incredulously.

Murdoc was lying on the bed in his room, with about five bottles of rum next to his bed, plus three others which were already empty.

Murdoc took a big gulp of his bottle.

"Nope," he hiccuped.

Noodle smashed her fist on the desk. "You are unbelievable. You disgust me," she hissed.

"Well, you're not the first, and you certainly won't be the last that's disgusted by me," Murdoc smirked.

Noodle sat down on the edge of the bed, glaring daggers at Murdoc.

"Murdoc, I know what's been going on. I know what happened at Plastic Beach," she said with emphasis.

Murdoc looked at her for a moment, then let out a weird laugh. "What happened at Plastic Beach? Nothing happened at Plastic Beach."

"Murdoc, stop it! I know everything! Why are you acting like this?" Noodle snarled.

"You know what?" Murdoc began, propping himself up on his elbow. "2D's the dick here, not me. He knows I don't want to do this shit, and I'm fucking trying to keep away from it, and he keeps luring me in. He keeps pulling me in with his big, black eyes, his stupid blue hair, his pale skin.. It's all his fault," Murdoc then said loudly.

Noodle stared at him for a moment. "Ah," she then uttered softly. "You're still afraid. Of course."

Murdoc wasn't even listening anymore, having slumped back down. "And the fucking best part of it is, he doesn't even fucking miss me!" he then shouted.

"Murdoc, be quiet, Russel will hear you!" Noodle snapped, pulling the rum from his hands. As Murdoc drifted off to sleep, she pondered the fact that Murdoc was still afraid. She should have realized, what with Murdoc having been hurt so much in his childhood and having homophobia stamped in his head, he wouldn't be able to let go so easily. He had panicked the moment he saw 2D lying next to him, his old fear washing over him.

Noodle shook her head. It was sad, really. Unfortunately, there wasn't much she could do. This was a battle Murdoc had to fight himself.

"I fucking hate him," Murdoc muttered as Noodle pulled the covers over him.

"I.. I fucking.. I love him," he mumbled, falling asleep.

Noodle sighed, and wiped some splashed rum from his cheek with a tissue. She always felt like a sort of mother to the band, even though they did baby her sometimes. She was always fixing everything if things went wrong. But this was something far beyond her capacity of fixing.

She knew what she had to do, though. First, she had to talk to Russel. Then they'd pay a visit to 2D.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Honestly, 2D, I don't know why you're making such a fuss. Stacey's a lovely girl," Bianca said as she handed him over one of his shirts.

He stuffed it into the suitcase Bianca had given him. "Don't you remember how she treated me back when she was still with Murdoc?"

Even the name alone made pain shoot through his heart, but he forced himself to ignore it.

"Yes, I remember. But she's not acting like that now, is she? To be honest, I think Murdoc was a bad influence on her. I mean, he's not exactly the most friendly guy, is he?" Bianca said, turning away from 2D to pick something up, giving 2D enough time to let the pain flicker across his face.

"No, it wasn't him," 2D replied quietly.

Bianca waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't say another word.

"By the way, Noodle and Russel are coming over tomorrow," she then said nonchalantly.

2D looked up, shocked. "What?"

"Yup. And you are not going to run away. They're like your family, they don't deserve to be ignored, 2D," Bianca said sternly.

"They're not like my family," 2D muttered.

"Huh?" Bianca said with a frown.

"They _are_ my family," he corrected her.

"Right, right. They're your family. So why don't you talk to Murdoc?" Bianca asked.

2D flinched. "There's nothing to talk about," he said through gritted teeth.

Bianca raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure there is. Otherwise you wouldn't be here, would you?"

2D turned around stiffly, one of his pants trembling in his hand.

"Never mind. I guess you'll do it when you're ready," Bianca said on a gentler tone.

"I'm going to get dinner. You want anything?"

As 2D shook his head, she sighed and left the room.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy.**

"So, I'll just leave you three alone to talk," Bianca said briskly, having put drinks on the table. She left to go to her room.

2D, Russel and Noodle sat in the living room. 2D felt Russel's and Noodle's stares as he didn't look up from his feet.

An awkward silence fell. Noodle broke it.

"How are you, Stuart?" she asked softly.

He gave a little smile and a shrug. He didn't convince anyone.

"How are things here? You don't look too well, man. Are you eating?" Russel said.

"Yeah," 2D muttered.

Noodle took a deep breath. "2D, I know it must be hard for you. But are you sure I can't persuade you to come back? We miss you," she said quietly.

2D looked up at her. "Murdoc doesn't."

"Yes, he does. Believe me," Noodle said.

It was clear on 2D's face that he didn't.

"You know what, just think about it. Don't decide just yet," Noodle said quickly.

2D nodded, although he was sure he had made his choice anyway. After they had talked a little more, Noodle and Russel said they had to leave, and that they'd return later this week. 2D didn't tell them he'd be moving in with Stacey.

When they left, Noodle hugged him tight and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek.

Russel hugged him and clapped his shoulder.

After he had shut the door, he realized the reason he hadn't told them he was moving in with Stacey was so that they couldn't visit him. 2D felt guilt through his heart. He was leaving this evening.

He wondered vaguely what it would be like. He had sworn to Bianca that if she was too horrible, he would move out and blame Bianca for being homeless.

"Are they gone already?" Bianca asked, walking back into the room.

2D nodded.

"Are you packed and ready to go?" she then asked.

He nodded again. "I thought Stacey was coming this evening?"

"Yeah, change of plans. It's more convenient for her to come now. She'll be here in about five minutes," Bianca said.

2D blinked. This was all going so fast. A few days ago he was feeling complete bliss, lying in Murdoc's arms, and now suddenly he's moving in with Murdoc's awful(?) ex-girlfriend.

2D looked at Bianca.

"Thank you for everything," he said, feeling extremely grateful.

Bianca smiled at him. "You're welcome, Stu. Come here," she said, pulling him into a hug.

2D just stood there, letting Bianca hold him. She broke away, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Whatever it is, it'll be alright," she said seriously.

He shrugged.

A knock on the door indicated it was time for him to leave.

Bianca opened the door, and Stacey stood there, looking at 2D impatiently.

"Come on, it's freezing out here!" she said loudly.

2D quickly picked up his suitcase and bag and walked through the door.

"The car's there," Stacey said, pointing at a small black car.

He decided to wait in it as Stacey and Bianca were saying their goodbyes.

He shivered, his breath coming in clouds. Stacey was right, it was freezing.

Finally, she stepped into the car and with a last wave at Bianca, they were off.

2D stared out of the window. He could feel Stacey glancing at him now and then from the corner of her eyes, and decided to ignore it.

"So what exactly happened between you and Murdoc?" Stacey asked suddenly.

2D stiffened. "Nothing."

"Really? Because I don't think you get depressed over 'nothing'," Stacey said with a 'worried' glance.

2D shrugged, looking at her suspiciously.

The rest of the drive continued in silence. When they arrived at the house, 2D couldn't keep his jaw from dropping.

It was a huge house, much bigger than their place in Wobble Street. The house was a lovely cream color, with black windowsills and a black door.

"Impressive, huh?" Stacey said with a smirk. "Come on, let's go in."

Stacey opened the door.

"You're lucky to have such a rich aunt," 2D couldn't stop himself from gasping as they stepped inside.

"Yeah, but that bitch is still making me pay. Speaking of which, how long will you be staying here? Because if you're staying for a long time, you're going to have to share the rent."

"I won't be staying that long," 2D reassured her.

Stacey didn't react to that.

"Follow me, I'll show you your guestroom," she said instead.

He followed her up the stairs, into the massive guestroom.

A king sized bed took up only a small part of the room. The room was kind of empty, though. The only furniture was the bed, a nightstand and a desk with a chair.

"Dump your stuff here. I'll order some pizza," Stacey said.

"I don't want anything," 2D said absentmindedly.

"That's just too bad. You're having something to eat whether you like it or not," Stacey insisted.

2D opened his mouth to protest, but Stacey put her hand on his mouth. The last time she had done that flashed through his mind, and he felt uncomfortable. He was sure she was thinking about it, too, because she quickly removed her hand and started walking down the stairs.

A while later, Stacey'd ordered the pizza and they were sitting on the couch, watching TV. Stacey had finally managed to coax some food into 2D, and as he took a bite of his slice, he realized how excruciatingly hungry he was.

"You know," Stacey began. "I think Murdoc treats you like utter crap. If I were you, I wouldn't be going back there."

2D stiffened. "That's none of your business," he snapped.

Stacey raised her eyebrows. "It's true! I mean, look at that bruise. I'm sure that isn't the worst he's done to you."

No, the worst he's done to me is make love to me, then treat me like garbage, 2D thought bitterly.

"See, I'm right," Stacey said, looking at his face.

"He doesn't deserve you. Why on earth would you ever return to him. You don't need him," she continued.

2D blinked. Maybe she was right. Maybe he didn't need Murdoc as badly as he thought he did.. he shook himself mentally.

"Stacey, I'd rather not talk about this just yet," he said through gritted teeth, angry that part of him was actually agreeing with her.

"Fine. But you'll have to some time. You can't run away from your problems forever," Stacey shrugged, taking another bite from her pizza.

2D realized that was exactly the same Russel had said to him when he was trying to avoid speaking to Bianca. And now when he looked at how much he owed her, he felt extremely guilty for ever using her like that.

And for what? For that horrible, mean, indecisive, deceiving, heart breaking dick.

He felt a familiar ache in his chest as he thought of the bassist.

2D wondered how he was doing..

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"So, we just visited 2D," Noodle said loudly to Murdoc, who was lying in his bed nursing a massive hangover.

"Not so loud," Murdoc groaned. "And I don't care."

"Yes, you do. Stop being so immature and come with us next time," Noodle continued.

"Why the fuck should I get out of my comfy bed just to visit that little prick?" Murdoc spat.

Noodle leaned down, her face on his level.

"Because you desperately want to see his face again. You miss him so much it hurts, and you are falling apart. Because you're feeling incredibly guilty and above all, afraid. And you know you have to conquer that fear," Noodle then said quietly.

Murdoc stared at her. "Wha-? I.. No?" was all he could sputter.

Noodle straightened back up. "Excellent comeback, Murdoc. I see your point. But I still insist on you coming with us in a few days."

She started to leave the room.

"No, I'm not!" Murdoc snapped.

Noodle slowly turned around, making Murdoc shrink into his bed.

"Let me rephrase that, shall I? You're coming with us, whether you like it or not," Noodle said calmly, and then shut the door behind her.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Murdoc grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Then they curled up into each other, Murdoc's arms wrapped around Murdoc's.

"I love you," 2D whispered.

Murdoc just laughed, stroking 2D's hair.

2D tried to turn, confused and hurt that Murdoc was laughing.

Murdoc's laugh became longer and crueler, and his soft strokes turned into hard tugs.

2D screamed as Murdoc suddenly grabbed his hair, and slammed his head down onto the ground, making the world explode into hundreds of different colors, flashing lights and bright stars.

Murdoc's cruel laughter was still ringing in 2D's ears as he jolted upwards in his bed, gasping and sobbing quietly in the dark.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews!**

It was a few days later. 2D woke up to complete silence. He jolted upwards, forgetting where he was for a moment, when he saw a note on his bedside table.

Left for a few errands, be back soon

He groaned and stretched. After having stayed in bed for a few more minutes, he decided it was time to get up and scrape up some breakfast.

He sauntered down the stairs, into the kitchen. He opened the many cupboards, but the only thing he could find in them was dust and some spiders.

It looked like Stacey wasn't the organizing type. He sighed, and opened the fridge. Eggs would have to do, then. He had found his appetite returning, thankfully. The bitter ache in his chest still was there, though, despite his best attempts to forget everything. 2D bit the inside of his cheek as he cracked the eggs into the pan, wishing he was having one of Russel's homemade breakfasts.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"I can't believe he's not there," Noodle said incredulously.

Russel shook his head. "It's just not right. 2D wouldn't do this."

They had gone by Bianca's house yesterday evening, being sure that if it were evening they were sure to be home. Instead, they had encountered a completely empty house.

"I told you faceache was a dick! Now I got up from my bed for fucking nothing!" Murdoc snapped.

Noodle didn't even glare at him. She felt too hurt to do so.

Russel touched her arm.

"Have you tried calling him?" he asked gently.

Noodle nodded. "It went straight to voice mail."

"And Bianca?"

"Same. I can't believe he didn't tell us anything," she muttered.

"Look, I-" Russel was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

Murdoc was sitting closest to the door, so the others looked at him expectantly. Murdoc just raised an eyebrow.

"Goddamn lazy ass," Russel snapped, and went to open the door.

A few seconds later Russel returned, not saying anything as the doorbell kept on ringing. He sat down on the couch.

"Um. Russel?" Noodle said, frowning. "Why didn't you open the door?"

Russel leaned back. "I did."

Murdoc finally showed some interest. "Then why the fuck is that dimwit ringing the doorbell so many times?"

Russel didn't reply.

Murdoc's eyes went round. "Is it faceache?" he exclaimed, and ran to the door, throwing it open.

Before him stood no one other than Stacey. She quickly put her foot in the door opening so it couldn't be shut again.

"The fuck are you doing here?" Murdoc snarled.

Noodle and Russel appeared next to him. Noodle let out a soft hiss.

"I heard 2D's left," she said arrogantly, glaring at Russel.

"Who told you that?" Noodle asked suspiciously.

"Bianca. Her and I have become really good friends lately," Stacey said nonchalantly.

"If you're such good friends with Bianca, you should know where 2D is since he's been staying with her," Russel said.

Stacey raised an eyebrow insolently and shrugged. "I don't know where the little retard's gone. But I have a proposition to make."

They stared at her. Stacey smirked.

"You don't need to stop making music just because 2D's gone. His voice wasn't that good. My voice is much better. So I want to be in your band. Think about it. You can continue making your music without that stupid idiot, and I become rich and famous. It's a win-win situation, really," Stacey said, checking herself out in a little mirror she had pulled from her pocket.

Their eyes widened, Noodle's and Russel's jaws dropping.

"Have you gone insane-"

"Fine," Murdoc interrupted Russel.

Noodle and Russel gaped at him.

"_What_?" Noodle spluttered.

Murdoc glanced at them. "I said fine. We do need a singer, and her voice is better than face.. Stuart's."

"What are you talking about, her voice is nowhere near being as good as 2D's and you know it!" Russel exclaimed.

"Murdoc, come here," Noodle snarled, pulling Murdoc further inside, Russel walking after them, leaving Stacey waiting in the doorway.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" she snapped as soon as they were out of earshot.

Murdoc crossed his arms and glared at her, reminding her of a small child for a moment.

"Who needs the dullard? If she joins Gorillaz, we can just forget about him altogether!" Murdoc snapped.

"Murdoc, this is beyond your personal issues! Just because you are hurting, doesn't mean the rest of us have to suffer!" Noodle snapped before she could stop herself.

Murdoc blinked, hurt flickering across his face.

"It's not about that," Murdoc said quietly.

Russel looked from one to the other.

Noodle regretted being so blunt, but she knew it was the truth. "Listen Murdoc, you know it is. You can't let Stacey in the band."

Murdoc's face turned angry again. "I can bloody well do whatever the fuck I want! It's my band!" he snapped.

Noodle turned slightly red in the face. "Fine, it's your band. But if you let Stacey in, I'm leaving!" she hissed, and turned on her heel and left.

Murdoc looked at Russel.

"Sorry man, but I agree with Noods on this one. She'll fucking ruin our life, and she'll never be able to replace 2D," Russel said, and left, too, leaving Murdoc there seething.

He just didn't know what to do. He had to admit to himself, accepting Stacey in the band was like a pitiful revenge attempt at 2D. He didn't want everyone to leave.. he had actually been hoping 2D would be back by now..

Murdoc sniffed and walked back to the door where Stacey was waiting impatiently.

"I'll let you know," was all he could utter before slamming the door in her face.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"I'm home!" Stacey called.

2D looked up from his movie. "Hi," he said.

Stacey threw her coat on the table in the living room. "Hi," she answered.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I was just visiting a friend. I hadn't seen her in ages," Stacey said smoothly.

2D looked back at the TV, already having lost interest.

"And.." Stacey said slowly.

She turned off the TV before continuing, sitting next to 2D on the couch, looking at him solemnly.

2D frowned at her. "What is it?"

"Guess who I met on my way there," she said.

2D's stomach jolted. "Who?" he asked nervously.

Stacey took a deep, dramatic breath. "Murdoc."

2D stiffened, his fears being confirmed.

"And you know what he said?" Stacey said with a sigh.

"What?"

"He told me how happy he was to finally be rid of you. He said you were just a bother, and he was already letting people audition for your job. He said even Noodle and Russel are happy you're gone. I'm sorry," she said quietly.

2D stared at her, blinking, not being able to process the words properly.

"That bastard even asked me if I wanted to take your place! How dare he!" Stacey exclaimed.

2D didn't do anything for a moment, just staring off into space. Then a choked sob left his throat and he buried his face in his hands.

"There, there. Just forget about him, forget about all of them. They don't care about you, why should you care about them?" Stacey said soothingly, stroking his back.

2D couldn't believe Murdoc had said that. He supposed he shouldn't have expected any different. And Noodle and Russel, how could they?

He let out another sob.

"I thought they loved me," he breathed through his sobs.

Stacey had heard him.

"Oh I know, honey. Some people are just awful. But don't worry, from now on, I'll be here for you. You don't need to worry about a thing, just let them all go. I'll always be here," Stacey said softly, still stroking his back.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy.**

Noodle was sitting in her room, looking at photo's. The one she was looking at right now, was one of the whole band together long ago, before Plastic Beach and all the drama.

They were all at an amusement park, Murdoc having been dragged along by the rest.

Noodle was still little then, and she was grinning at the camera sitting on top of 2D's shoulders.

Murdoc was standing next to them, trying to look like he wasn't having any fun, but the corners of his mouth were ever so slightly turned up.

And Russel had his arm around all of them, grinning. With a little smile Noodle remembered how the person who they had asked to take the photo was laughing along with them. A teardrop fell on the photo.

Noodle sniffed and wiped her face quickly, embarrassed of this brief glimpse of weakness. Suddenly her door banged open. Noodle jumped up with a cry, dropping her photo's on the ground. She looked up to see Murdoc swaying in the doorway. He was clearly drunk as hell and to her shock he had tears streaming down his face.

"Murdoc?" she gasped.

"Why isn't he back yet!" Murdoc wailed, before crashing into her closet.

She ran over to him, pulling him up.

"Murdoc, calm down," she exclaimed.

He fell down again. "I fucking miss him! Why the fuck hasn't he come back!" Murdoc continued to wail.

Noodle was shocked and greatly saddened to see Murdoc in this state. Nevertheless, she kept calm as she led him to her bed.

"Shh, I know Murdoc. I miss him too, just calm down," she hushed as he fell onto her bed.

She was so glad Russel was out getting groceries.

"I.. I love him. Why does he hate me!" Murdoc yelled.

Noodle flinched at the sound. "Murdoc, hush now. Everything's going to be alright."

She pulled the blankets over him, sighing a little at the fact that she was going to have to change her sheets later on.

"Go to sleep now," she said quietly, pulling the blankets up till Murdoc's chin.

She stood up, about to leave the room, when Murdoc grabbed her hand.

"Please Noodle, don't go. I don't want to be alone," he begged.

With a moments hesitation, she sat on the edge of the bed. She sat like that, holding Murdoc's hand wordlessly, until he fell asleep, mumbling 2D's name every now and then.

After that, she quietly cleared the photo's from the ground, arranging them in a neat pile in a drawer. Then she tidied up the mess Murdoc had left in her room, books brushed from her desk and clothes fallen from their hanger when Murdoc had crashed into it. When she was done with that, she left a bottle of water and some painkillers on the nightstand; she knew Murdoc was going to have a foul hangover when he woke.

When she had done everything that needed to be done, she went to the bathroom, locked the door, and sobbed silently for hours.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

2D needed to go out today. He didn't care where he went, he just needed to be outside, away from this huge, unfamiliar house, away from the depressing thoughts and memories constricting him.

He had woken up early, around eight. Stacey was still asleep, and he was restless, sick and tired of being sad all the time. Maybe a refreshing walk would take his mind off things.

He took a packet of cigarettes from the drawer, being sure Stacey wouldn't mind. He pulled on his coat and headed outside.

The sky was grey, promising showers. He didn't care. Sure enough, after a few minutes it started to rain softly.

2D didn't mind, he actually enjoyed the soft dripping sensation on his skin. After walking for about half an hour more, he suddenly heard sobbing.

His head jerked up, and he saw a little Asian girl on the ground, clutching her knee, crying loudly.

He walked over to her, crouching down.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked gently.

The little girl looked up at him, sniffing. "I fell," she said with a trembling lip, pointing at her knee.

2D saw to his relief it was just a little scrape. There wasn't even any blood. Nevertheless, he held her leg and examined it as if it were some kind of scientific experiment.

The girl looked at him curiously, forgetting her pain. Then 2D tutted and shook his head.

"Oh dear. That doesn't look too good," he said solemnly.

The girl looked at him, frightened.

"But I know the best way to make it better," he then said mysteriously.

"What?" the girl gasped.

"A smile," he said, grinning.

The girl stared at him for a while, frowning. Then she sniffed. "I can't smile now. My knee hurts too much," she said pitifully.

"I guess I'll have to help you," he said slowly.

Suddenly he started tickling her, resulting at high pitched squeals of laughter. After a few seconds he pulled away, smiling at her.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked.

The girl nodded, grinning up at him.

He was just about to ask her where on earth her parents were when he heard someone call.

The girl jumped up.

"That's my mommy. I have to go now," the girl said.

She quickly hugged 2D's legs, and then ran off to the house the calling was coming from.

He kept looking to make sure the girl was inside and safe, and then he turned away, walking back. He couldn't stop thinking about how much the little Asian girl's grinning face reminded him of someone else. Even when she hugged his legs, it had felt the same.

He stopped in his tracks. He was so, so stupid. Who cared how Murdoc acted? 2D shouldn't have left them all. Russel and Noodle didn't deserve that.

He had made up his mind before he even had time to reconsider.

He was going home.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"2D! Where have you been? I've been calling you the whole time," Stacey exclaimed as he walked in.

2D shrugged. "I was out for a walk."

Stacey frowned. "Don't just go for walks without telling me. And don't go too far," she added as an afterthought.

2D raised his eyebrows. "Why the fuck not?" he asked indignantly. Who did she think she was, his mother?

"Because.. what if you meet Murdoc, for example? That's a situation you'd best like to avoid, isn't it?" she said quickly.

2D stared at her, then shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. I'm leaving, anyway," he said drily.

Stacey jumped up. "_What_?" she gasped. "Where to?"

"Back to Wobble Street. Back to the band," 2D replied.

"No! You can't leave!" Stacey exclaimed, putting her hand on his arm.

He flinched away. "Of course I can," he said, walking up the stairs to start packing.

To his relief, he didn't hear her coming after him.

He quickly started packing all his stuff, which wasn't a lot to begin with, so thankfully he was finished early. He was planning on leaving this afternoon, if he could. When he was packed, after checking he hadn't forgotten anything, he went down the stairs to leave.

"2D, come on! You can't leave! What about Murdoc? Noodle and Russel? They don't want you! They said so themselves!" Stacey said desperately.

2D's chest clenched, but he ignored it. "I'll see when I get there. Thank you for everything, Stacey."

"Wait! How are you getting there? I'm not bringing you," she said, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

2D looked at her for a moment. "I'll get a taxi."

"With what money? You don't have any change, and I'm not going to give you any," she snapped.

He wondered briefly how she knew he didn't have any change, but brushed it aside.

"Then I'll walk," he said stubbornly.

He started leaving, holding his suitcase and his bag hanging from his shoulder, right into the rain.

"You're crazy! It's more than two hours away!" Stacey called after him, but he ignored her.

So he started his long walk to Wobble Street.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"We have to think about ourselves now, not about 2D. Let's face it, he's not coming back, and without him, we're unemployed. We need Stacey," Murdoc said firmly to Russel and Noodle.

"_No_, Murdoc. We are not taking in Stacey!" Noodle snapped. "If anything, she'll just make us even worse than we would have been without any vocals."

Russel nodded vigorously. "Come on, you really can't compare her voice with 2D's. I don't want Gorillaz to go down the drain like so many bands do, and with her, we'll definitely be at the bottom," he said.

Murdoc leaned back, glaring at the pair of them. "Then what the fuck are we going to do?" he snapped.

Noodle hid her face in her hands. "I don't know," she mumbled.

Russel glared at Murdoc and put his arm around Noodle's shoulder. Murdoc felt bad, seeing the normally composed, calm Noodle like this, and he carefully put his hand on her arm.

"Alright, Noods. I'm sure we'll figure something out," he said, giving her arm a little squeeze.

They all jumped up as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Murdoc said quickly, wanting to leave Noodle and Russel alone for a few moments, knowing they shared a good bond.

Murdoc walked slowly to the front door, and pulled it open.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Murdoc gaped at the person in front of him.

2D pulled a disgusted face, and pushed past Murdoc without a word.

He walked on up to the living room, throwing the door open with a grin on his face.

He saw Noodle and Russel sitting together on the couch, Noodle with her face in her hands and Russel with his arm around her shoulder. They both glanced up as the door was thrown open, and gasped.

They immediately jumped up and rushed to 2D, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"2D, we've missed you so much!" Noodle cried while clinging on to him.

"I've missed you too!" 2D said, letting out choked laughs as they held him tighter.

No one noticed Murdoc leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, looking at the scene.

When they finally broke away from each other, Noodle and Russel pulled 2D to the couch.

"And where on earth have you been?" Noodle asked firmly.

2D looked at his feet, turning pink. He giggled nervously. "You're not going to believe me."

"Try us," Russel insisted.

"Well.. at first I was staying at Bianca's.." he began slowly.

"Yes, yes, we know that part. We were there, remember?" Noodle interrupted.

"Yeah.. so after that.. Bianca went on holiday to her parents and I needed a place to crash.." 2D said, still slowly.

"Spit it out!" Noodle snapped.

"I was staying at Stacey's!" 2D blurted out.

Murdoc dropped the book he had picked up to feign disinterest.

Noodle and Russel gaped at him.

"WHAT?" all three of them then shouted.

2D flinched and shrunk into the couch.

"Stacey's not as bad as we thought, really! She was nice enough to let me crash at her place when I had nowhere else to go, and she was there for me when.. you know.." 2D trailed off.

Noodle and Russel glanced at each other. "2D.. do you know she's been coming to us every now and then?" Noodle then asked quietly.

2D frowned. "What? No? What for?"

They shifted uncomfortably. "Umm.." Russel began.

"Because she wanted to replace you as the singer in Gorillaz, and we've agreed!" Murdoc said loudly suddenly, walking up to him angrily.

2D blinked at him. "_What_?" he gasped.

Then it clicked. Stacey going on random 'errands'. Keeping him inside so he wouldn't run into any of the band members so they couldn't ruin things. Lying about meeting Murdoc, and lying some more about Noodle and Russel talking about him behind his back.

Then something registered. They already agreed?

"You agreed?" he asked, astounded.

"Of course not!" Noodle and Russel said simultaneously.

"Not yet. But she's actually coming over today, so I'll tell her then," Murdoc said with a smirk. "Because we don't fucking need you. We've been absolutely fine without you, and Stacey offering herself as singer has been excellent. We can finally get someone with talent. Someone who's not a complete airhead. Someone who's not a fucking crybaby."

Murdoc stepped closer to 2D. "Someone who's actually worth a shag," he then whispered.

Before Murdoc knew it, he was on the ground, pain exploding in his eye. He looked up, astonished, to see 2D staring at his fist.

Noodle and Russel hadn't heard that last sentence, so the punch came to a complete shock to them. Russel was trying to stifle his amazed laughter, while Noodle stared at 2D with her mouth hanging open.

2D gave one last glance at the dumbfounded Murdoc, and then left to go to his room.

He quickly shut the door behind him and let himself fall onto his familiar bed, dread creeping into his heart at what he had just done. He felt sure he would never be able to leave his room when Murdoc recovered.

He needed to hire bodyguards or something. He heard a soft knock on the door.

"Who's there?" he asked warily.

"It's me," Noodle said softly.

"Come in," he said, relieved.

She entered his room, and stared at him solemnly while shutting the door. Suddenly, her face broke into a huge grin. She ran toward him and enfolded him in a hug.

"2D, that was brilliant. He had that coming for ages," she giggled.

They broke away, and 2D looked at his red knuckles. "Yeah, but I'm going to regret it."

Noodle's face turned dark. "Not if it's up to me."

He smiled at her. "You'll protect me?"

She returned his smile. "With my life," she replied, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.

They sat in silence for a few moments, drinking up each others presence.

"He has missed you," Noodle then said quietly.

2D snorted. "I'll believe it when I see it," he said, trying to keep the trembling from his voice.

"2D, he was a complete wreck. He was drunk all the time, even more than he normally is, wailing out your name and crying. It was horrible."

2D didn't reply.

"I had to make sure he was safely in bed most of the time. Once he even had to sleep in my bed because there was no way I was going to get him to his room," Noodle continued.

"What was he doing in your room?" 2D asked, frowning.

"He.. he was lonely, 2D. He missed you, and he felt he had no one else. He wanted company. How could I refuse? So I stayed with him until he fell asleep," Noodle replied.

"Then why is he being like this?" 2D said, frustrated.

Noodle remained quiet for a moment. "Remember what I told you about him being afraid?" she then asked.

2D nodded. "Yeah but he was afraid last time, then we made up, and then he started acting like this. What the hell am I supposed to do?" he asked desperately.

Noodle sighed. "There isn't much you can do. I would just leave it be for now, this is something he has to figure out on his own. None of us can do it for him."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

After tending to Murdoc's eye, Russel heard the doorbell ring. He remembered what Murdoc had said about Stacey coming over tonight, and warily went to the door. He opened it, and sure enough, Stacey was standing there, looking furious.

"Get the fuck out of my way, where's Murdoc?" she snapped, pushing past him before he had time to do anything.

She immediately opened every single door, and sure enough, Murdoc was sitting in the kitchen, holding an ice pack against his eye, still looking rather dazed. His face darkened when he saw Stacey.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Stacey snorted.

Murdoc threw his icepack on the table, revealing a serious black eye.

"What the fuck? 2D has been staying at your place?" Murdoc snarled.

Stacey blinked, then crossed her arms. "So he's already here then."

"Yeah, and you're going to get the fuck out. You're a backstabbing, filthy, lying bitch who's been messing with my singer. And no one fucking messes with my singer, except me," Murdoc continued, yelling.

Stacey raised her eyebrow. "Yeah right. Who the fuck cares about him? You don't, you've said so yourself. Why don't you just dump him outside, where he belongs, and take me in? Fuck him."

Before Murdoc could even open his mouth, something flew past him and he heard a cry.

Noodle was straddling Stacey, slapping her in the face hard.

"STOP" Slap! "TALKING" Slap! "ABOUT" Slap! "MY TOOCHI LIKE THAT!" Slap!

The slaps kept on going, until Russel pulled Noodle off of Stacey with difficulty.

The latter got up, furious and embarrassed and above all, in pain. Her cheeks were a fiery red, hand prints left behind.

She turned on her heel and left without a word.

Noodle was still panting, being held back by Russel, while Murdoc and 2D, who had slipped in unnoticed around Murdoc insulting Stacey, gaped at her.

"I'm fine, Russel," she said calmly after a while. Russel let her go.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost control like that," Noodle said solemnly. "It's just that I am absolutely fed up with hearing Stacey and Murdoc talk about 2D like that. I love him like my brother, and enough's enough. If you have something to say, don't hide it behind insults."

Silence rang through the room.

"This is exactly why I love my baby girl," Russel then said, and everyone burst out in laughter.

Then 2D remembered he was standing next to Murdoc, and he quickly shifted so he was crouching behind Russel and Noodle.

"I'm going out for groceries. Want to join me, 2D?" Noodle asked with a smile.

2D nodded and they headed off, leaving Russel and Murdoc standing in the kitchen.

"Murdoc.." Russel began.

Murdoc rounded on him, glaring.

"Murdoc, you know I don't usually want to interfere with these things. But god damn, these are the most mixed signals I have ever seen in my life," Russel said then.

Murdoc blinked at him.

"Get yourself together man, seriously," he said with a shake of his head, leaving the kitchen.

"So much violence in one day.. I need a lie down," he muttered to himself, heading for his room.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the reviews! Sorry this one's a bit late, I've been sooo busy. Anyway, enjoy!**

2D awoke to crashing sounds. Panicking, he jumped out of bed and grabbed the object closest to him; a bottle of mouthwash.

He tiptoed down the stairs, finding the noises coming from the kitchen. The whole house was still dark. He felt his heart hammer against his chest as he quietly made his way down the stairs.

He peeked through the door, and let out a sigh of relief.

2D opened the door further, quietly entering the kitchen.

He leaned against the counter, looking wordlessly at a very drunk Murdoc who was crashing into everything, trying to get to the fridge.

Murdoc hadn't seen him yet.

He knocked down another plate which shattered on the ground, then finally got to the fridge, pulling out a big bottle of whiskey.

"Don't you think you've had enough to drink?" 2D then asked.

Murdoc spun around and lost his balance, leaning onto the counter.

"Faceache.. what.. get out! I'll thump you!" Murdoc slurred, waving about his arm.

2D sighed, and bent down to pick up the items lying on the floor. Lastly he carefully picked up the shards of plate.

"No, I'll-I'll do it," Murdoc hiccuped, gasping one shard, then giving a yell as it cut into his hand.

Frustrated, 2D shoved Murdoc into a chair and finished cleaning up the mess. Then he tended to Murdoc's hand, with great difficulty since Murdoc was swaying around.

As he cleaned Murdoc's cut, he remembered Murdoc doing exactly the same for him on the very first night they had arrived at Wobble Street.

"Hey.. dullard, stop touching me," Murdoc slurred, trying to pull his hand away.

2D ignored him and wrapped the bandage around Murdoc's hand.

"Go to your room and sleep, Murdoc," he said quietly.

Murdoc tried to stand up, but just fell down on the chair again.

"I-I'll just sleep here," Murdoc said, already closing his eyes.

2D sighed, and against his better judgment, pulled Murdoc upwards by his arms.

Murdoc gave a little grunt of protest, but didn't fight 2D as he wrapped his arm around Murdoc and started leading him toward the door.

Murdoc leaned heavily against him, and dragged his feet along the ground, only making things harder for 2D. Slowly, but surely, they reached Murdoc's room.

2D threw the door open and pushed Murdoc inside, who collapsed on the bed.

2D immediately turned to leave again, but then he heard Murdoc call out his name softly.

He stiffened, turning around slowly.

"What is it?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"2D, come.. come here," Murdoc mumbled, beckoning him forward with his hand. "..Please."

After a moments hesitation, 2D edged toward the bed.

"Here," Murdoc slurred, patting the space of bed next to him.

2D sighed, and sat down gingerly.

"What?" he asked tiredly.

"Just.. stay. Don't go. Don't.. don't leave me again," Murdoc mumbled, grabbing 2D's hand.

2D stared at Murdoc, who looked up at him with a pained expression.

"Please," Murdoc whispered then.

2D bit his lip, staring at Murdoc's face. He realized after a few moments that he was staring at Murdoc's black eye, and he blinked. He pulled his hand roughly away from Murdoc's, and ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"What the hell was all that sound this morning?" Russel grumbled after taking a bite of his toast.

2D shrugged, not looking up from his plate.

"Well, whatever it was, it has robbed me of about two hours sleep," Noodle groaned, rubbing her temples. "I think I might go back to bed later."

"I think I might do the same," Russel agreed.

"No way, we are all going to work on the new song," Murdoc said loudly, entering the kitchen.

Noodle groaned again. "Today? Please, Murdoc, can't we do it tomorrow? I'm exhausted."

Murdoc shook his head. "Nope, we're doing it today. Sorry, Noods."

Noodle glared at him, then finished her cereal.

2D lay his head down on the table and covered it with his arms. The very sight of Murdoc was making his chest ache.

The kitchen was silent for a moment, as Noodle and Russel warily shifted closer to 2D in case Murdoc was planning on revenge.

Eventually Murdoc sat down, and Russel and Noodle relaxed.

"How's your eye?" Russel asked, muffling a laugh.

Noodle smirked at Murdoc. "Yeah, Murdoc. Has it stopped throbbing?"

Murdoc glared daggers at the pair of them. "Just because I haven't beaten 2D to a pulp yet, doesn't mean I won't. And your comments aren't fucking helping," he snapped.

2D didn't even shift at this threat. Noodle and Russel glanced at each other, and Noodle touched 2D's shoulder softly.

2D looked up.

"Are you okay?" Noodle asked quietly.

2D glanced at Murdoc, who was staring at him with a peculiar expression. His fingers touched the bandage on his hand, and 2D looked away.

"Fine, Noods. Just tired," he muttered.

"Yeah, what the fuck was that crashing sound? Have we got rats or something?" Russel said loudly.

2D kept his gaze on his plate. Murdoc surprised him by talking.

"Sorry mates, that was me. I.. dropped a plate while I was getting a snack," he said.

"But I heard more than one crash," Noodle said, narrowing her eyes.

"I.. dropped a few plates?" Murdoc said quickly. "Anyway, it doesn't fucking matter. I just thought I'd let you know our place is rodent free."

They continued eating in silence.

Afterward, Murdoc ordered them straight into the studio to get going.

It took them the rest of the morning, and a good part of the afternoon to live up to Murdoc's demands.

When he finally thought they had practiced enough, Noodle and Russel suggested they all go get some pizza together.

"No. Dullard and I here are going to practice some more. I want to double check if I'm happy with those vocals," Murdoc said.

2D gulped.

"No way! 2D is not staying at home alone with you, Murdoc. Do you think we're idiots?" Noodle exclaimed.

"For fuck's sake, I'm not going to kill the lad!" Murdoc snapped.

"No, you'll let him, but only just. He's coming with us," Russel said, and started pulling 2D away from Murdoc.

"Alright, alright, listen," Murdoc said quickly. "If he has any scratch or bruise on him or whatever.. I'm not allowed to have a drop of alcohol for a month."

Noodle gave him a hard stare. "A year."

"Wha-? Two months!" Murdoc exclaimed.

"A year," Noodle insisted.

"Fine, fine! Fucking hell, fine!" Murdoc snapped.

"So that's a deal then," Russel said with a smirk.

"Don't worry, 2D, we'll be back soon," Noodle said, and gave 2D a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled at her, and after a few minutes, they left.

2D felt himself tense up as soon as he was alone with Murdoc.

"Let's practice some songs, shall we?" Murdoc suggested, surprisingly kind.

2D shrugged. "Which one do you want to do?"

Murdoc paused for a moment. "Broken," he then said quietly.

2D didn't give a single reaction and started singing the song. When they'd finished, 2D felt himself tearing up, so he wordlessly made to left the room.

Murdoc grabbed his wrist and pulled him back toward him.

"2D," he said quietly.

"Let go," 2D hissed desperately, tears now running down his cheeks.

Murdoc gingerly lifted one hand to 2D's cheek and wiped the tear away gently. It still caused 2D to flinch as if he'd been burned.

"2D," Murdoc started again. He took a deep breath. "I-"

"No!" 2D snapped. "Don't say anything, stop making me feel worse! Just leave me alone!"

With those words he pulled out of Murdoc's grasp and ran out of the room.

He went into his own room, collapsing onto his bed, exhausted.

He almost immediately fell into a deep, troublesome sleep.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

2D awoke to his head thumping. Great. A migraine.

The pain was becoming so intense that a pained groan left his lips. He needed his painkillers, but there was no way he was going to be able to get up to get them for himself.

It didn't sound like Noodle and Russel were home yet, which made things even worse. He'd have to ask Murdoc for help.

He contemplated just lying here and waiting for the pain to subside, but after a few minutes it was clear it was never going to work.

He made a grab for his phone which was lying on the bedside table. The bright light made his head thump even more, and he squeezed his eyes half shut to adjust before continuing. He then dialed Murdoc's number and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" came Murdoc's curious voice from the speaker. 2D didn't have to ask why he was surprised.

"Painkillers," 2D groaned softly. Even this little action caused his head to feel like someone was slamming on it with a hammer.

Murdoc hung up. 2D wailed desperately, which he immediately regretted. After he had decided this was the time he was going to die, Murdoc suddenly came in with three pills and a glass of water.

He sat on the edge of the bed, putting down two of the pills on the bedside table.

"Here," he whispered, waiting for 2D to open his mouth a little.

When 2D did, he put the pill inside and held the glass of water to 2D's lips, waiting for him to swallow.

He did the same with the other pill.

"Don't take this one until you're migraine's finished. Let me know when you do," Murdoc whispered, setting the glass down on the table.

It occurred to 2D to think this a bit strange, but his headache was so bad that quite frankly he couldn't care less.

Murdoc bent down, pressing a soft kiss on 2D's forehead, and left.

After a few hours, the headache was as good as gone. 2D rubbed his eyes, relieved he could finally open them properly.

He looked around, and his eyes fell on the little pill on his bedside table.

What had Murdoc said about that? To let him know when he took it? 2D couldn't imagine why, it looked just like his usual painkillers.

He texted Murdoc anyway, not in the mood to speak to him directly.

He popped the pill into his mouth, swallowed it with the water, and leaned back on his pillow.

He suddenly started to feel drowsy again. How was that even possible, he had slept more than he usually would have in two days today.

His thoughts turned foggy, his eyelids becoming heavy. As he finally succumbed to the deep sleep that lured him in, he realized what Murdoc had done. But by then, it was too late, and he was already snoring softly, oblivious to the world, while his door opened softly.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

2D's eyes fluttered open. It took him a few dazed minutes to become aware of him bumping up and down, the hum of an engine surrounding him. He jolted upward.

"Ah, you're awake," Murdoc stated matter of factly.

2D blinked. He was lying on the backseat of a car, with Murdoc at the wheel.

"Murdoc? What's going on? Where am I?" 2D asked, panicking.

Murdoc didn't take his eyes off the road. "It appears you're in a car."

"Murdoc, seriously! Where are we? Where are Noodle and Russel?" 2D snapped.

"We are far away from London. That's all you need to know," Murdoc said.

2D let out a frustrated huff, and looked out of the window. They were driving slowly on a hugely busy road, with people walking beside them on the pavement. The sky indicated it was probably around evening. His eyes brushed along all the little and big shops, all hustled together. People had put down long cloths, with various T-shirts on top of them. 2D squinted. One of them read 'I love Paris'. 2D's eyes widened.

"Murdoc.. are we in Paris?" he gasped.

Murdoc smirked slightly.

"Murdoc, what the fuck! Take me home!" 2D yelled desperately, causing strange looks from the people walking next to the car.

"No can do, I told my pilot we weren't going to be coning back in a while so he won't be there. And I don't think either of us can fly a plane," Murdoc said, brushing the hair from his eyes.

2D sagged back, momentarily distracted. "Your pilot? What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, you know. The pilot of my private plane," Murdoc replied matter of factly.

2D gaped at him. "Private.. what? You never told us you had a private plane!"

"I know."

2D shook his head. "Whatever, Murdoc. Just take us back, now!"

Murdoc frowned at him slightly. "I already told you, I can't. And even if I could, I wouldn't. We're almost at our hotel, anyway."

"Hotel?" This was becoming more ridiculous by the minute. "Murdoc, cut the bullshit! What are you doing?" 2D yelled.

"For fuck's sake, keep it down! Just shut up for now, alright? I'll explain everything later, just let us get settled down in the hotel," Murdoc said through gritted teeth.

2D counted to ten and pressed his lips together to refrain from any further questions.

They finally arrived at a very expensive looking hotel. 2D still didn't open his mouth. Murdoc checked in and they went to their room. 2D still didn't open his mouth. Murdoc put the suitcases down. Only when 2D saw one big bed in the whole room, did he finally speak.

"There's only one bed."

"I guess there is," Murdoc said with his back turned toward him.

"I'm not sharing a bed with you," 2D said.

"Guess you'll have to sleep on the floor then," Murdoc replied, his tone revealing nothing.

"I guess I will."

2D realized what he was saying.

"Wait, no! We're going back! We won't even need to sleep here, damn it!" he yelled.

Murdoc turned around. "Sit down, Stuart."

The fact that he hadn't heard Murdoc say his real name like that for so long caused 2D to immediately obey. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

Murdoc took a deep breath.

"There are some things we need to work out. We need time together.. I want to spend time alone with you, without having to worry about Noodle or Russel barging in, or some kind of interviewer or some bird coming along," Murdoc said quietly, looking right at 2D.

2D gaped at him, then shook himself mentally. "Murdoc, I don't want to have anything more to do with you than being in the same band. You fucking drugged and kidnapped me! Just take me home!" he snapped.

Murdoc looked at him for a long time. "You know what, just stay here with me for a week. Just a week. If your thoughts aren't any different, we'll go back, and we'll forget this ever happened."

2D glared up at Murdoc. His eyes were sincere, no nasty edge to them. 2D found himself actually considering it. To be honest, he was kind of curious as to what Murdoc would do. Then his face darkened.

"No. I don't trust you anymore. You'll do whatever here, and make me have the time of my life, but then as soon as we return you'll make me regret everything. Not again," 2D choked out, turning away from Murdoc.

Suddenly he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He made to flinch away, but Murdoc gripped him tightly this time, leaving to means of escape.

"2D, look at me," Murdoc said quietly.

2D ignored him, still keeping his head turned away. Murdoc grabbed his chin and turned his face toward his own, which was inches away.

"Stuart. Listen."

2D looked up at him properly now, instead of avoiding his gaze.

"I promise with all my heart. I promise I will never, ever hurt you like that again. Ever," Murdoc said firmly. "You don't deserve to be treated like that. And I.. I don't deserve you. But please, give me another chance."

2D stared up at Murdoc, not knowing what to say, thousands of emotions running through his brain at the same time.

In the end he didn't say anything, just continuing to look at Murdoc.

The latter pulled away, realizing he wasn't going to get any reaction.

"Rest for a while. Later I'll come pick you up to go out for dinner," he then said, and started walking to the door.

"Wait! Do Noodle and Russel know about this?" 2D said suddenly.

"Yeah. I left them a note," Murdoc said vaguely.

2D rolled his eyes, and made a mental note to call them when Murdoc had left.

Murdoc opened the door, and he paused, looking as if he wanted to say something. In the end, he just shook his head, and gently shut the door behind him.

2D immediately dug into his pockets, looking for his phone, but he couldn't find it anywhere.

Cursing, he let himself fall backwards onto the bed. The bed was extremely comfy, and he sighed as the soft silk covers enfolded him. Murdoc was right, he needed to rest. His back and neck were aching from being out of it in an awkward angle in the car, and he desperately needed a good bed.

He closed his eyes, hoping to doze off. It was useless, of course, seeing as to how long he had been asleep to get here. Bloody hell, that pill was strong. He'd have to ask Murdoc what it was so he could use it for the stronger migraines..

He groaned and jumped up. It was no use, he would never fall asleep anyway and just lying made him restless.

He walked over to his suitcase, and started unpacking. It surprised him that Murdoc had actually managed to get a decent amount of clothes in there, instead of just shoving in what he saw and leaving it at that.

To his bliss, he even spotted a couple of bottles of his painkillers. Murdoc had certainly done his best to please him. He downed a couple, just to ease his nerves, and started putting the clothes into the large closet.

When he was done, he looked around for something to do. He shrugged and started putting Murdoc's clothes away too. To his great surprise, he didn't find any bottles of alcohol in the suitcase, which was incredibly strange for Murdoc. He rarely went anywhere without any alcohol.

Suddenly, something fell out of the pocket of one of Murdoc's jeans. Curiously 2D picked it up and examined it. His eyes widened as he saw what it was.

It was a photo of the two of them, clinging on to each other, grinning widely, and both looking piss drunk. Which probably explained why he didn't remember this at all. He did notice they both looked a few years younger, which must have meant Murdoc had hung on to this photo for a while. It appeared they were standing outside in the dark, with some vague figures around them, hard to make out in the dark. The flash of the camera only lightened them up. 2D frowned slightly, realizing that they were standing a few feet away from what appeared to be the heavily sparkling Eiffel Tower.

He knew they had been in Paris before, touring. He just didn't remember this particular night. Murdoc looked extremely comfortable, his arms wrapped around 2D in a way which was just too affectionate to be brotherly love. Even then, 2D mused. 2D had his arms wrapped around Murdoc's waist, a bottle of liquor in his one hand. Cheeks flushed, eyes bright, grins wide.

He regretted not being able to remember this night.

Was this why Murdoc had brought him to Paris? Because of fond past memories? It seemed logical. Maybe he figured that since they had been so close to each other back then, going back to Paris would re invoke those feelings.

He should have taken me back to Plastic Beach, 2D thought with a snigger.

He put the photo on the desk, and finished putting away Murdoc's clothes. Then he stood by the window and looked at the city before him. He had perfect view of the Eiffel Tower, which was just gorgeous at night.

The city was so busy by night, it astounded 2D. He was so distracted by all the lights and people and cars, that he didn't hear the door open behind him.

A little cough brought him out of his daze.

"Ready?" Murdoc asked tentatively.

2D hesitated, then nodded, following Murdoc out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Wordlessly they got into the rented car, and Murdoc drove him to some kind of fancy restaurant.

"What are you getting?" Murdoc asked as they studied the menu.

2D squinted one eye, thinking. "What's escargot?" he asked curiously.

Murdoc covered his face with his menu. "Chocolate ice cream," he replied steadily.

2D's eyes widened. "You can have chocolate ice cream as a starter? Brilliant!" he exclaimed happily.

The waiter came over to them.

"Escargot, and cepes a la savoyarde. And some champagne," Murdoc said to the waiter, who nodded and went away to fetch the food.

"They can speak English here?" 2D asked.

Murdoc nodded. "Yeah. They get so many tourists they have to."

2D realized that the only thing he had done in Paris last time was party and perform. He had never ordered chocolate ice cream for a starter, or spoken English to a French waiter, or even looked around on the streets of Paris.

"Murdoc, I'm hungry. I want my chocolate ice cream," 2D moaned after what felt like two hours waiting for their food.

Murdoc glanced at him, then beckoned a waiter to come.

"Mate, we ordered our starters half an hour ago. Where the fuck is it?" Murdoc snapped.

The waiter apologized, and after a few minutes, sure enough, their food arrived.

2D bounced eagerly in his chair for his ice cream. His face turned into a disgusted frown when his plate was put down in front of him.

"Umm. Murdoc? Why does my ice cream look like snails?" he asked tentatively, prodding one of them with his fork.

Murdoc smirked at 2D until the latter got it.

"You lied to me!" 2D said indignantly.

Murdoc shrugged. "Sorry, love. Couldn't resist," he said, laughing.

2D stared at the snails while Murdoc laughed at the expression on his face.

"Might as well try one," 2D muttered, putting one into his mouth, shell and all.

"No, no! Don't eat it like that, spit it out!" Murdoc said firmly.

2D spat out the snail on his plate, pulling faces at the gritty texture of the shell.

"Look, this is how you eat them."

Murdoc held one of the snails with his fingers, putting the snail fork into it and pulling out the meat, which he then put in his mouth.

"You try," Murdoc then said, handing the snail fork over to 2D.

2D copied Murdoc, putting the meat into his mouth. He then gagged, spitting out the meat, which resulted in disapproving stares around him.

"It's like you've got some kind of blob in your mouth!" 2D wailed, wiping his tongue with his napkin.

Murdoc was almost falling out of his chair with laughter.

"You know what, why don't we go and get some crepes and eat outside, eh?" Murdoc suggested after having wiped the tears from his eyes.

2D nodded in agreement, downing all of his water to get the taste out of his mouth. Murdoc left the money on the table (2D didn't even dare look at the amount), and they left the restaurant.

They each got a chocolate crepe and sat outside somewhere in the grass.

2D was staring up at the sparkling Eiffel Tower. "It's beautiful," he said quietly.

Murdoc stared at 2D. Some chocolate was smeared on his cheek, his eyes huge and black and sparkling in the light of the Eiffel Tower, blue locks tousled by the wind, cheeks flushed, mouth gaping open slightly.

"Yeah," Murdoc murmured.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

The soft, heavenly blankets surrounded 2D as he snuggled in deeper, bliss and warmth filling his mind. His eyes shot open as he remembered stubbornly making his bed on the floor. He jolted upwards, looking around. To his surprise, Murdoc was lying on the floor, fast asleep on 2D's makeshift bed. He must have switched places as soon as 2D had fallen asleep.

2D felt a little smile pull at his lips, and he stepped gingerly out of the huge bed. He sat down, crossed-legged next to Murdoc's head, gazing at his face.

2D remembered the circumstances in which he had last gazed upon Murdoc's sleeping face before, and the smile melted off his face.

He looked at the bruised skin around Murdoc's eye, and felt some guilt run through him. No matter what Murdoc had done, 2D had never, ever laid a finger on him. And now he was half blind in one eye.. 2D still hadn't gotten over the shock of Murdoc not killing him right after.

2D tentatively brought his hand to Murdoc's hair, gently brushing some out of his eyes. It was like he had gotten afraid of any physical contact with the bassist, his instincts were urging him to get away from here as fast as he could. He ignored them, however, and softly trailed his fingertips along Murdoc's cheekbone. It was like he was getting to know Murdoc's body all over again, slowly coming out of his protective shell, allowing himself to become used to Murdoc again.

Suddenly, Murdoc's eyes fluttered open, and 2D pulled back quickly.

They stared at each other in silence for a while.

"I'm sorry about your eye," 2D then said quietly.

Murdoc touched his eye absentmindedly, as if remembering it was bruised.

"I deserved it. That, and much worse," he then muttered, stretching.

2D shocked them both by brushing his fingertips along Murdoc's bruised skin lightly.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked softly.

Murdoc shook his head. "Not really. I'm glad you did it," he admitted.

2D looked at him curiously.

"It was like a wake up call to me. I realized that I had actually pushed you so far to physically hurt me.. something I thought you'd never, ever do. I can't say how fucking sorry I am. I'm so, so sorry for ever hurting you like that. I'm sorry for making you feel like you were worth nothing. I'm sorry for making you doubt yourself. I'm sorry for making you cry. I'm so sorry," Murdoc said quietly.

2D stared at him, words failing him.

Murdoc touched his cheek carefully, slowly, so as not to scare him. 2D's automatic reaction was to pull away immediately.

Murdoc gave him a hurt, albeit accepting look and got up.

"I'm going to have a shower and brush my teeth and what not. When I've come out of the bathroom, you can tell me what you want to do today," Murdoc said lightly, and went into the bathroom and locked the door.

2D groaned softly, lying down on the makeshift bed. All of this was so confusing. One part of him wanted to just surrender to Murdoc completely, he wanted to claim Murdoc's lips again, feel Murdoc's skin pressed against his, curl his fingers into Murdoc's hair.. And the other part of him kept reminding him of all the hurt and depression Murdoc had put him through, and put up a protective shell to avoid it happening again. Whenever Murdoc drew nearer, that part of him would command himself to take a huge leap away. It was like a defense mechanism.

He took a deep breath. Murdoc's scent was in the pillow, in the blankets. He couldn't help but inhale the tantalizingly desirable scent. It made his head spin, made memories flood back into his head. It made his chest constrict with hurt, and it made his heart flutter with desire. He closed his eyes, lost to the memories, the feelings..

2D shook his head to clear it. Enough.

What did he want to do today? He glanced out of the window. It was sunny. He supposed he would be content just wondering around the streets, maybe getting a drink. He wasn't at all in the mood to do something big and fancy which Murdoc would probably be expecting.

2D's eyes fell on something on the desk, and he got up. Murdoc's phone. He picked it up gingerly, and his eyes widened. Twenty-three missed calls from Noodle, and seventeen from Russel. Thirty-two messages. 2D listened carefully, and to his satisfaction the water of the shower was still running. He found that most of the messages consisted of threats and profanities.

2D carefully stepped into a huge closet, hoping to muffle the sound. He dialed Noodle's number. It only rang once.

"MURDOC NICCALS, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, WHERE ON EARTH IS 2D, IF YOU HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO HIM I SWEAR YOU WON'T-"

"Noodle! It's me!" 2D managed to interrupt.

It was silent for a moment.

"TOOCHI!" Noodle then screeched, making 2D hold the phone a bit further away from his ear.

"Oh my God, how are you! _Where_ are you? We've been trying to reach you for ages but that stupid bastard won't pick up his phone and you've left yours here."

"I'm fine, Noods. I'm really fine. We're in Paris, actually," 2D said as lightly as possible.

He heard Noodle gasp.

"What on earth are you doing in Paris?" she then spluttered.

"Murdoc and I.. we have some things we need to work out," 2D said meaningfully.

"I see," Noodle said, understanding immediately.

"By the way, Murdoc said he did let you know where we'd gone? He said he'd left you a note?" 2D asked then.

"Ah, yes. Murdoc's incredibly helpful note," Noodle said ruefully. "'Gone for a few days. Taking Stu with me. Murdoc.' That certainly relieved all my worries."

2D chuckled.

"Sorry about that. Well, at least you know I'm safe now."

Noodle was silent for a moment. "How are you now, 2D? How are things?" she then asked quietly.

2D paused. "I don't know, Noods," he replied truthfully. "I'm okay, if that's what you mean. I just don't exactly know.. how things are between us at the moment. He is trying," he added. "But I don't know if I'm ready."

"I understand," Noodle said.

It was silent for a moment. 2D heard the shower water turn off.

"I have to go now, Noods. Tell Russel I said hi," 2D said urgently.

He could almost hear Noodle roll her eyes at this comment. "Fine, I will. And call me when you get the chance."

"I will, bye!" He hung up, and stepped out of the closet.

He returned the phone where he had found it, waiting impatiently on the bed for Murdoc to come out of the bathroom.

After what seemed like forever, the bathroom door opened, letting in a cloud of steam. Murdoc came in, wearing a towel round his waist, drops of water still streaming down his chest and shoulders. His hair darker and thicker than ever, hanging in front of his eyes. The sight took 2D's breath away. He followed one of the droplets falling from Murdoc's hair onto his shoulder, slowly streaming down along his chest, then his stomach and then disappearing when it touched the towel.

2D felt heat pool in his stomach, and forced himself to look at Murdoc's face, who was watching him with a look of amusement and.. another emotion that made him tremble.

"Excuse me," 2D mumbled, trying to squeeze past Murdoc as fast as he could.

Murdoc grabbed his wrist, keeping them pinned to each other.

"You haven't told me what you want to do today yet," he said huskily, his face inches away from 2D's.

2D was quickly getting soaked from Murdoc's wet body, and he stopped himself from shuddering. 2D gulped.

"I.. I thought we could.. we could just.. walk around.. get a drink," 2D stuttered as he tried to keep his body under control, looking stubbornly at the wall next to Murdoc's head.

Murdoc smiled. "Fine by me," he then said, letting go of 2D's wrist gently.

2D quickly locked himself in the bathroom and leaned against the door, panting heavily, his crotch throbbing.

He took deep, steadying breaths, taking off his clothes and stepping into the shower, letting the hot water distract him.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Muds, let's stop here, I'm exhausted," 2D panted.

Murdoc looked at the place 2D was pointing at. It was a little patch of grass, with a pond in the middle of it. He shrugged.

"Sure. Hang on, I'll get some ice cream," Murdoc said.

2D frowned at him slightly. "Real ice cream this time. Not snails," he said with a pout which Murdoc thought was absolutely adorable.

"Real ice cream. I promise," Murdoc smiled, and 2D turned away, satisfied.

As Murdoc went to get the ice creams, 2D stared at the sunset, collapsing on the grass. It had been a long, but enjoyable day. They had just been doing exactly what 2D had suggested; wandering the streets in the sun, having a drink.

They had also been talking a lot. About loads of random things. Murdoc seemed to want to know everything that was humanly possible about 2D, even though he probably knew most already. 2D in return had asked him questions about his childhood, which he was usually reluctant to talk about, but now made an exception.

They had been walking so much, 2D's legs felt like jelly by now. He wondered how he'd make it back to the hotel.

After a few minutes, Murdoc returned with the ice cream. Two scoops of chocolate for 2D, one scoop of strawberry for himself.

2D gave him an amused glance, but Murdoc stared directly ahead of him, ignoring it.

2D noticed how Murdoc had created quite some space between the pair of them. He had been doing so since they'd been here, actually. Except for that thing this morning, but that was different. It seemed like Murdoc knew he had to take things slow, he had to give 2D time to sort out his feelings and thoughts. He didn't confuse him more by acting really close and touching him all the time. He left it up to 2D. Whenever 2D was ready.

2D greatly appreciated that. Just because of that, 2D edged closer to Murdoc, letting their shoulders touch each other.

Murdoc looked pleasantly shocked, but didn't give any reaction so as not to scare 2D away.

They continued eating their ice cream in silence.

When they were done, it was getting quite late, the sky rapidly darkening. Suddenly, 2D jumped away from Murdoc with a grin, making the latter fall on his side with an indignant yell.

"Hey! I got grass in my mouth!" Murdoc snapped with a grin, pretending to be angry.

"I'm so sorry," 2D said sweetly, before throwing a pile of grass on top of Murdoc's head.

Murdoc shook his head, making the grass fly everywhere. "You're going to pay for that," he growled playfully.

2D had already started running away, though. Murdoc started running after him, both of them laughing breathlessly, until 2D tripped over a stick and fell to the ground, Murdoc accidentally falling on top of him. Murdoc and 2D stared at each other for a few moments, panting.

2D looked at Murdoc's lips, which were slightly parted and inches away from his own. Murdoc looked at him gently, giving 2D time to consider, not wanting to go any further in case he frightened 2D.

2D thought of how easy it would be to just succumb, to wrap himself in Murdoc's arms, let their lips brush..

_"FUCK! I've done it again!" Murdoc gasped, as he stared wildly at 2D with nothing but regret in his eyes. _

2D gasped a little from the flashback, turning away from Murdoc, feeling his protective shell embrace him again.

Murdoc got off of him, offering his hand. 2D gingerly took it, and Murdoc pulled 2D up as well. 2D brushed himself off miserably.

"Let's go to the hotel," he then said quietly.

Murdoc nodded, and they started their way back.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone, I just want to let you know that I'll be traveling for the next three days so I won't be posting any more chapters till I get back. Enjoy, and I'll be putting up the next chapter as soon as I get back home!**

That night, 2D woke up, gasping and trembling. The scenes of the nightmare flashed before his eyes. He had dreamed that Stacey was trying to murder him, and the only person there to help was Murdoc. But when he cried to him for help, Murdoc just shook his head and turned away, leaving him to his fate.. Choked sobs came from his throat.

This intense feeling of being abandoned, it made his chest constrict with hurt. He had never felt so alone.

Suddenly, he heard Murdoc shift in the dark.

"2D?" he whispered.

2D didn't reply, trying to control his sobs.

He heard Murdoc get up, slowly making his way to the bed. 2D didn't move as he felt the mattress shift next to him as Murdoc climbed in.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could make out Murdoc in front of him. Slowly, carefully, Murdoc edged closer to him. He switched the little lamp on above the bed, which illuminated 2D's red, wet face. 2D squeezed his eyes shut as Murdoc gently, and ever so slowly brought his hand to 2D's face. He rested it there for a few moments, making sure 2D wasn't freaked out. Then he slowly wiped 2D's tears away, eyes not leaving 2D's face.

The singer seemed to relax a little, and Murdoc continued to stroke his face. After 2D had calmed down more, Murdoc moved closer, pulling 2D gently to him. He leaned forward, and 2D's breath hitched as Murdoc pressed a soft kiss on his forehead.

Then, judging it was safe, Murdoc wrapped his arms around him. 2D's face nestled in the crook of Murdoc's neck. He was tense at first, but as Murdoc softly stroked his back, pressing gentle kisses on his temple, 2D relaxed and gave in to the embrace. Eventually 2D nervously put his arms around Murdoc, pulling them in even closer.

He could feel Murdoc breathe out heavily, nudging his face in 2D's hair.

Murdoc reached up and switched the light off, and they both fell asleep listening to each others breathing and heartbeats.

When 2D woke up the next morning, he got the fright of his life. He and Murdoc were completely tangled into each other, faces lying inches away from each other.

He let out a shaky breath as he remembered what had happened in the night. Murdoc's eyes fluttered at the breath on them, and they slowly opened.

They stared at each other for a moment, not moving a muscle.

"Hi," Murdoc then said quietly.

"Hi," 2D replied.

"How are you?" Murdoc then asked. 2D knew what he meant.

"I'm.. fine. I am."

Murdoc gave a little smile. "Good."

2D smiled back shyly, and they stayed in that position for a few minutes more. Until Murdoc saw the time.

"2D, it's ten o'clock. If we don't hurry, we won't be able to have breakfast in the hotel anymore," he said.

2D nodded, but didn't get up.

"We need to be down there in half an hour," Murdoc said.

2D nodded again. "Alright, I'll count down to one and then we'll get up. Three, two, one-"

"Let's go out for breakfast," Murdoc interrupted him.

2D grinned and muttered his agreement, shutting his eyes again, curling up into Murdoc's chest.

They fell asleep again until twelve. This time Murdoc gently nudged 2D awake.

"Come on, we really need to get up now, or the day will have passed," Murdoc groaned, stretching.

2D nodded and yawned.

"What do you want to do today, anyway?" Murdoc asked.

2D was silent for a moment, thinking. "I want to go sight-seeing," he then decided.

"Alright. You can take the first shower," Murdoc said.

2D forced himself to get up and stumble to the shower, granting Murdoc a few more minutes rest.

The rest of the day was pleasant and interesting, Murdoc pretending not to be bored out of his mind while 2D was fascinated by all the things to see. The only reason Murdoc was enduring this was because of the sight of happiness on 2D's face. It was worth everything.

He had planned a nice dinner on a terrace, with expensive wine and delicious foods and candles. He really was doing his best. And slowly, but surely, he was easing back 2D's trust. He didn't mind if it was slow. He was grateful 2D was even letting him try.

"2D, what did you dream last night?" Murdoc asked suddenly after a sip of wine.

2D slowly swallowed his sip. He had been expecting this question all day. He took a few moments to form the words, Murdoc looking at him patiently.

"I.. I dreamed that Stacey was trying to murder me. You were standing behind her, you were the only person who could save me. I called out to you for help, but you.. you looked at me and then turned away.." 2D stopped, and quickly took a gulp of wine.

Murdoc nodded, taking a bite from his baguette.

"The weather's lovely, isn't it?" he then asked, sensing 2D wanted to change the subject.

2D nodded, relieved. "Yeah. I wonder what it's like back in London," he said eagerly.

Murdoc snickered. "Hah. Bet Noodle and Russ are hating us right now."

2D grinned, and then stopped. Murdoc's note hadn't said where they were going, and by what he had heard from Noodle he hadn't spoken to either of them. Which meant-

"Yeah, I heard your phone conversation. You suck at talking quietly," he added with a chuckle.

"You're not mad I used your phone?" 2D asked warily.

Murdoc shrugged. "Nah. I was going to let you talk to Noodle and Russel anyway. Bet they were mad at me, eh?" he said with a smirk.

"Noodle was just about ready to kill you," 2D laughed.

"Ah well, I knew it was coming someday. Guess I'll have to stay here and hide, then," Murdoc joked. "Would be kind of lonely, though."

"Nah. I'd stay here with you," 2D said shyly, cheeks turning pink as he looked down.

Murdoc smiled, feeling the blush rise up to his own cheeks.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

2D was silent for a moment. Then he took a deep breath, and looked up.

"This has been really nice, Murdoc. I'm happy we're doing this," he then said.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Murdoc said with a little smile.

He then continued on a quieter, more husky tone.

"All I care about is your happiness. I don't give a shit about anything else. Or anyone else."

2D blushed, and after some hesitation leaned forward, giving Murdoc a kiss on the cheek. Not on the lips. He wasn't ready for that. Yet.

Murdoc didn't mind, though. He was content, closing his eyes, still feeling the warm, soft feel of 2D's lips on his cheek. He touched the place lightly with his fingers. Satan, how he'd missed 2D's touch.

It had been torturous. And now, this small, careful action made his head spin again. He wondered vaguely if 2D had any idea of the effect he had on him. How couldn't he? Couldn't he feel Murdoc shake whenever 2D touched him? Couldn't he hear the deep, happy sigh Murdoc uttered when 2D's butterscotch scent was near him? Couldn't he see Murdoc's heart race when 2D looked at him in a certain way?

It seemed impossible. And yet, 2D didn't act like he knew what power he held over Murdoc. He didn't seem to know that with a little smile and round, innocent eyes he could get whatever he wanted.

2D coughed. Murdoc blinked, snapping out of his maze of thoughts.

"Are you alright?" 2D asked, watching the red faced Murdoc.

"Yeah," Murdoc said a little shakily. "You know what, let's go back to the hotel."

As they walked slowly back to the hotel, 2D suddenly took Murdoc's hand. Murdoc looked at him, surprised, but 2D stared stubbornly at the ground as his cheeks turned pink.

Murdoc grinned a little to himself, then squeezed 2D's hand, continuing to the hotel.

As soon as they got into their room, 2D suggested they go for a smoke on the balcony. Murdoc agreed eagerly, desperately in need of a cigarette after all that walking.

"How many days have we been here?" 2D asked suddenly.

Murdoc couldn't blame him, he had also lost track of time a little. He counted back.

"This is our third day," he replied quietly, taking a drag of his cigarette.

A week is seven days, 2D thought. His face spread into a grin. He'd have plenty of time with Murdoc, then, if this was only their third day. Who knows what was in store for them for the rest of the week.

Murdoc watched him with an amused face. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, although he was pretty sure he knew exactly what 2D was thinking about.

2D looked at him, blinking, as if remembering he was there. "Nothing," he then said with a blush.

Murdoc couldn't resist it. He brought his hand up to 2D's cheek, edging forward.

"Have you any idea how fucking beautiful you look when you blush?" Murdoc said huskily.

2D stared at him, trying to process what was happening. 2D felt himself lean forward, giving in to Murdoc-

_"WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS?" Murdoc shouted._

_"WHAT AM I DOING?" 2D yelled back._

_Suddenly Murdoc rushed over to 2D, punching him on the cheekbone._

_2D fell to the floor, too shocked to even register the pain._

2D gasped, jerking back. Murdoc's eyes turned from desire to hurt and worry.

"Are you alright?" he asked 2D, concerned.

2D nodded, breathing heavily. He covered his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Shh, it's okay. Don't be sorry. There's no rush. Whenever you're ready, Stuart. I'll always be waiting," Murdoc said soothingly, pulling 2D into a hug.

As 2D's tension melted in Murdoc's arms, he couldn't think of a place he belonged more at the moment.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue (as soon as I can)!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone, I'm back! I'm exhausted, but I owe this to you. So I'm sorry for the wait, here it is!**

"Let's just do nothing today, Muds, we've been going out all week and I'm exhausted," 2D groaned after having been woken by Murdoc.

It was their sixth day in Paris. The last three days they had been outside all day, seeing everything there was to see, doing everything there was to do. Murdoc had dug into one of the little pockets in his suitcase and he had found a camera, which 2D had been using enthusiastically.

He wasn't really good at taking pictures, though. Most of them ended up as, for example, a shot of pavement with half a car tire, or the ear of a waiter who was serving them that day.

But Murdoc didn't say anything, because 2D was enjoying himself.

They had also asked someone to take their picture while they were standing in front of the glittering Eiffel Tower at night, very similar to the one taken before except this time they weren't drunk.

Yesterday they had gone to get their photo's printed. Again, most of them were crap, but Murdoc let 2D keep all of them anyway. The one of the two of them by the Eiffel Tower really was nice.

Murdoc had his arm around 2D's shoulders, giving a sort of lop-sided grin, and 2D had his arm draped loosely round Murdoc's waist, grinning widely with his eyes shut because they were a bit sensitive to the flash. Murdoc asked him if he wanted to take the picture again since his eyes were shut, but 2D couldn't be bothered, saying it was good as it was.

"You sure? The weather's lovely, we could go have a drink somewhere, or some ice cream-"

2D lazily put his hand on Murdoc's mouth. He was leaning over him, so it was easy enough to do.

"Muds, honestly. I'm fine with just staying in. We could watch a movie, get room service to bring us food and drinks, whatever. But right now, I want to go back to sleep. It's eight o'clock in the morning, Muds," 2D muttered.

Murdoc slumped down, defeated. "Alright then," he said, stifling a yawn. He wouldn't tell 2D, but he was absolutely spent too, walking around the whole town and doing all the stuff they did.

"Might as well get some shuteye then, too," he said, and turned to go to his bed on the floor.

Before he could take a step, though, 2D grabbed his wrist. Murdoc turned around, surprised. 2D had his eyes shut and looked as if he was already half asleep.

"Muds, get in here," he mumbled.

Murdoc looked at him hesitantly, then carefully climbed in next to him. 2D immediately wrapped himself around Murdoc, snuggling up into him. Murdoc was still kind of shocked. This was the first time in Paris he was lying in bed with 2D because 2D had asked him to, not because the singer had had a nightmare.

But he felt too exhausted to bring it up, so he snuggled back and felt himself drift off to sleep.

When he woke up, it was one o'clock in the afternoon. Well, shit.

"2D," he muttered, giving the singer a little shake. "Wake up, mate."

"Fuck off, I don't want your sodding pineapple," 2D mumbled, then rolled over.

Murdoc gave a laugh of amusement, and poked 2D's cheek. "C'mon, ya dullard, stop dreaming about pineapples and wake the fuck up," he said playfully.

No reaction. He decided to play along, placing his mouth next to 2D's ear.

"Why don't you want my pineapple?" he asked solemnly.

"Because Noodle told me you put snails in it, Muds," 2D mumbled.

"Noodle's a liar. I didn't put snails in it, I put chocolate ice cream in it."

2D's sleeping face lightened up. "Really? Can I use Noodle's chopsticks to eat it, then?"

Murdoc was now shaking with silent laughter.

"No, Noodle saves those for her special meals, like.. like lollipops. You can use this toothbrush, though," he said when he had composed himself enough.

2D grinned a dopey grin. "Thanks, Muds."

Murdoc decided it was enough. He wondered if he would get away with kissing 2D awake, but decided not to risk it. Instead, he took a deep breath and blew it all out in 2D's ear sharply, making the latter squeal and jump up.

"What the hell!" 2D spluttered.

Murdoc buried his face in the pillow, he was laughing so hard.

"Oh Satan, I should have fucking recorded that," he panted, wiping at his eyes.

"What? Recorded what? You blowing in my ear?" 2D asked, confused.

"Nah. Say, why did you want to use Noodle's chopsticks, anyway?" Murdoc asked, grinning.

2D stared at him as the realization sank in. "Fuck, that was out loud?" he gasped.

"We were having a pretty nice conversation, there. You are fucking obsessed with chocolate ice cream," Murdoc added with a playful shake of his head.

2D turned red from embarrassment. "Fucking dick," he muttered, turning away.

"Oh come on, you can't be angry?" Murdoc asked, surprised. He knew the singer was sensitive, but not that sensitive.

"I'm sorry, it was a joke-" Murdoc got interrupted by a mouthful of pillow.

He flew backwards on the bed, landing with his head right on the pillow, looking up with a dazed look.

2D leaned over him, grinning.

"That was dirty," Murdoc stated, brushing his hair from his eyes.

2D shrugged. "Who said I can't be dirty every now and-"

Whack! 2D received a faceful of pillow.

"Okay, that's it!" he yelled, and before Murdoc knew what was happening, 2D was straddling him.

"You asked for it," he said with a sly grin.

Suddenly, his hands crept to Murdoc's sides, tickling them furiously.

Murdoc shouted and tried to wriggle away, but it was no use.

"2D, FUCK! NO, STOP! AAARG!" Murdoc was yelling in between hopeless fits of laughter.

2D grinned, loving Murdoc's helplessness.

Finally, he let go of Murdoc's sides, granting the latter some breath. He stared down at him, grinning, while Murdoc was panting.

2D's grin slowly disappeared the longer the two stared at each other. Murdoc's breath was becoming quieter. The atmosphere changed.

Scenes flashed before 2D's eyes. Murdoc yelling at him after they had had sex. Murdoc telling him he wasn't needed in the band. The terrible nightmare of Murdoc laughing evilly.

But suddenly, they didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was Murdoc, lying beneath him at the moment, staring up at him gently, trying so hard to make everything up to him. To fix everything, to show him how sorry he was.

Murdoc was starting to look down by now, thinking that 2D had once again decided he wasn't ready.

So he was greatly surprised when 2D suddenly leaned down, gripping Murdoc's chin and forcing his face upwards, capturing his lips with his own.

It took him a couple of seconds to get over the shock, but when he did, he returned the kiss gently, carefully. He wanted to show 2D he could stop whenever he wanted, he wasn't going to force him to do anything.

2D sucked softly on Murdoc's lower lip, resulting in a little sigh from Murdoc. He then gently grazed his teeth along Murdoc's lip, flicking his tongue against the seam of the bassists lips. Murdoc pressed his fingers into 2D's hips, and 2D curled his fingers into Murdoc's hair.

The kiss turned more passionate, less careful. Murdoc dug his fingers deeper into 2D's hips, while 2D made a little sound at the back of his throat and pressed his body down.

2D broke away, panting. He slid off Murdoc and lay next to him.

The message was clear; that's enough for now.

Murdoc took 2D's hand gently, and gave it a tentative squeeze. After a few moments 2D squeezed back, and Murdoc breathed out, relieved. They were still okay.

They were silent for a few moments, processing what had just happened. Then Murdoc turned on his side, facing 2D.

"Let's get room service to bring us breakfast," he suggested.

2D glanced at the clock. "It's half past one, there's no way we'll be able to get breakfast now."

Murdoc released 2D's hand in a fit of mock rage. "What? We're fucking celebrities, for fuck's sake! We can get anything we want!"

He stamped over to the little phone, dialing a few numbers.

"Yeah. Murdoc Niccals speaking, leader of the world famous band Gorillaz. Yup. Send up four croissants, two baguettes, two bowls of cereal – chocolate, yes – jam, butter, the lot. Oh, and your best coffee."

Murdoc slammed the phone down. "And that's how you get things done," he said with a triumphant grin.

2D smiled at him, pulling his knees up to his chin. "Bet they hate us now," he giggled.

"Nah. Just give them all autographs and they won't breathe a word. Plus a fact, they know they're going to be fucking rich after this," Murdoc added, rolling his eyes.

After remarkably little time, their food arrived.

They were all settled down in bed with the tray of food on their laps, and they switched the TV on.

"Satan, this is all shit," Murdoc said after having flicked through some channels.

"What the fuck is a Hannah Montana? And why is there a program of sixteen year old pregnant girls on MTV? Isn't MTV supposed to be a music channel?" 2D asked with a frown.

"Yeah, I don't even fucking know. Here, if we go to the menu we have a choice of films, though," Murdoc remembered.

"Right, pick one."

Murdoc scrolled through the list of movies.

"Ew, none of that romantic shit," 2D said with a shudder as Murdoc passed Titanic.

"I agree. Oh wait, there are categories. Which-"

"Horror," 2D said with a grin.

Murdoc rolled his eyes goodnaturedly, and as they watched the crappy movie 2D had randomly picked, eating their breakfast and snuggling into each other, they each were happier than ever.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

Murdoc looked at the sleeping 2D. He really did take Murdoc's breath away. 2D gave a small grunt and turned over to his back, uttering little snores which Murdoc thought were absolutely adorable.

He didn't want to wake 2D up. Today was their last day, and he didn't want this to end, ever. On the other hand, it meant 2D had finally forgiven him. And he'd be damned if he let anything else come between them.

He glanced at the time. Twelve o'clock. If 2D wanted to do anything special today, he'd have to get up now.

Murdoc leaned in closer, pressing a soft kiss on 2D's chin. Then he pressed a kiss on his nose, and then on his eyelids.

2D's eyes fluttered open, dazed. When he saw Murdoc hovering above, he gave a sleepy smile and stretched.

"Morning, Muds," he groaned.

"Morning. How was your night?" Murdoc asked.

2D rested his hand on Murdoc's cheek. "Great. No nightmares."

Murdoc smiled. "Good."

They stayed silent for a few moments, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Today's our last day. What do you want to do?" Murdoc then asked quietly.

2D didn't reply for a moment, threading his hand absentmindedly through Murdoc's hair. They had already done everything there was to do.

"Hmm, I don't know. I don't really mind just staying inside for our last day, as long as we're together I don't care," he then replied thoughtfully.

Murdoc gave him a brief grin. Then his face became serious again.

"2D, this is our last day in Paris. It doesn't feel right for you to just be in the hotel all day doing nothing, you have to do something special," he said.

"Murdoc, I really don't mind. Don't you think we should be well rested, anyway, since we're flying tomorrow?"

Murdoc still looked doubtful, so 2D tried another tactic. He cupped Murdoc's chin with his hand.

"How 'bout we order in some food and alcohol and just-"

"No," Murdoc replied immediately. "No. I don't want to be under influence when I'm with you. I want to remember and properly know everything that happens."

2D stared up at him, surprised. He then pulled Murdoc down into a kiss.

"Thanks, Muds," he whispered after the kiss, stroking Murdoc's cheek.

Murdoc smiled before lying down next to 2D, snuggling into him.

"So, we still don't know what we're going to do today," Murdoc said after a while. "Watch a movie again?"

After a moment of thought, 2D shrugged. "Sure, what else is there to do, anyway. You can pick this time."

They ordered breakfast and chose another movie. It was Dawn of the Dead. 2D had said Murdoc could pick it, but he knew Murdoc had chosen exactly what he knew 2D wanted.

After they had eaten their breakfast, taken their showers and brushed their teeth, they got right back into their pajamas and started watching the film.

Halfway through the film, 2D edged closer to Murdoc, hand playing absentmindedly with the hem of Murdoc's shirt.

Even if it didn't completely register to 2D what he was doing, it did register to Murdoc. He felt the heat of 2D's fingers brush his lower stomach. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation.

When 2D's fingers accidentally slid into his trousers, he let out a little grunt.

2D glanced up, alerted by the sudden sound. He saw Murdoc stare at him with gritted teeth, and looked down to where his hand was. A smirk tugged at his lips.

"What's wrong, Murdoc? Are you feeling alright?" he asked innocently, creeping his hand down Murdoc's trousers and running his fingers along his thigh.

Murdoc growled, shivering at the feeling. "2D.. come on.." he groaned.

2D was fully grinning now. "What was that? Didn't quite catch that."

Murdoc let out a desperate moan as 2D's fingers slid along Murdoc's inner thigh. "2D, stop fucking teasing!" he gasped.

Murdoc shoved 2D's hand away, and pulled him roughly into a kiss. 2D returned the kiss hungrily, his fingers knotting in Murdoc's hair as he shifted closer. Suddenly, Murdoc broke away.

"2D," he said quietly, looking into the singer's eyes. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

2D looked at him for a moment, then nodded. "I'm sure," he said breathlessly. He trusted Murdoc.

He was about to go back to kissing Murdoc, but to his surprise Murdoc pushed him away.

"2D. Listen to me. I want this to be for you," he whispered. "I'm yours. Completely and utterly yours. Do you understand?"

2D stared at Murdoc, and he understood. This was going to be much different than what they were used to.

"A-are you sure?" 2D asked him, shocked.

"Absolutely. Not a doubt in my mind," Murdoc replied steadily.

2D gave him a smile, letting out a shaky breath. Then he lowered himself and captured Murdoc's lips again desperately.

He felt Murdoc succumb to him, letting him do whatever he wanted. He wasn't exactly used to being dominant, but he liked it.

He pushed his tongue againt Murdoc's lips. Murdoc granted him access immediately, letting 2D's tongue enter his mouth and explore every part of it, his own tongue meekly playing along.

2D sucked Murdoc's tongue gently into his mouth, causing Murdoc to let out a little growl from the back of his throat.

2D nipped Murdoc's tongue with his teeth while slowly edging his hand along Murdoc's collarbones, onto his chest.

Murdoc shuddered at the touch, quickly pulling off his shirt. 2D smirked slightly into the kiss, and rubbed his hand along Murdoc's nipple.

Murdoc moaned softly, his fingers pressing into 2D's back.

Normally, he hated not being dominant, but with 2D, it just felt.. right. Safe.

2D broke away from the kiss, running his lips along Murdoc's jawline and neck, nipping and kissing while Murdoc softly growled profanities.

2D's teeth grazed along Murdoc's collarbone, and Murdoc shivered. Then 2D brought his mouth to Murdoc's nipple and brushed his tongue along it, causing Murdoc to jerk upwards with a gasp. 2D licked the nub again, enjoying the reaction it caused. Then he gently nipped at it with his teeth. Murdoc let out a loud "Fuck!" and let his head fall back onto the pillow.

2D licked it another, final time, and then brought his mouth to Murdoc's again, capturing it in a hungry kiss.

Murdoc let out a sudden gasp as he felt friction on his crotch. How did 2D's hand even get there? Oh well, what the fuck did it matter. Murdoc thrust his hips up into 2D's touch.

"Take them off," 2D then breathed, his lips still touching Murdoc's.

Murdoc wasted no time in obeying, quickly pulling off his trousers and underwear while 2D did the same.

2D then teasingly ran his hand down Murdoc's body, pausing just above Murdoc's crotch. Murdoc let out a frustrated groan.

2D then ran his hand around Murdoc's crotch, onto his inner thigh while sucking and kissing at Murdoc's neck.

Murdoc was writhing helplessly beneath him. It fascinated 2D. He was seeing Murdoc in a whole new light. Not the dominant control freak, but the submissive lover.

Murdoc suddenly bit into the crook of his neck as he accidentally brushed Murdoc's member with his fingers. He pulled away, leaving Murdoc staring up at him, confused.

"Have you got any lube?" he asked shakily.

Murdoc quickly reached over to his toiletbag on the bedside table, pulling out a bottle and handing it to 2D.

He glared down at Murdoc.

"Have you been planning this?" he asked sternly.

Murdoc shook his head. "You know I always have precautionary items with me in my toiletbag, Stu," he said with an apologetic smile.

2D chuckled, bending down to kiss Murdoc again briefly.

He then looked at the bottle of lube, then to Murdoc. "Are you still sure?" he asked gently.

Murdoc nodded. "Yes," he said firmly.

2D took a deep breath, and coated his member in a thick layer of lube. He pulled Murdoc's hips up, positioning him in a way it would be easier.

2D slowly bended over Murdoc, still a bit hesitant. This was all strange for him, too. He was a bit nervous.

Murdoc placed a hand on 2D's cheek, gazing up at him. The look in Murdoc's eyes made him more sure of himself, and he leaned down, kissing Murdoc fiercely.

Slowly he eased himself into Murdoc. The latter actually broke away to growl loudly in pain. 2D grabbed his face, stroking it and pressing kisses everywhere to distract him. Murdoc had his teeth gritted, sweat trickling down his face.

2D wiped Murdoc's damp hair from his eyes, kissing his eyelids, then his cheekbones. Then his nose, and his lips. Murdoc kissed back, trying to give in to 2D's attempts of distraction.

"Muds, just relax. It'll be so much easier if you just relax," 2D whispered, stroking Murdoc's cheek.

It was so strange for Murdoc. His body immediately tensed up at this weird, uncomfortable feeling, especially since he wasn't in control of the situation.

But as 2D pressed his forehead against Murdoc's, gazing reassuringly into Murdoc's eyes, something changed.

"Trust me," 2D breathed against his lips, still stroking his face.

Murdoc did. He gave in. He let all of his tension melt away, making 2D slide into him almost effortlessly.

2D turned bright pink and groaned loudly, trying to control himself, knowing Murdoc was still in pain.

He pressed more kisses on Murdoc's face, moving around gently with his body, trying to find that one spot.

Murdoc still had his teeth gritted, his hands making bruises in 2D's back. But suddenly, Murdoc jolted forward and let out a loud moan, wrapping his legs around 2D's waist.

2D felt relieved at finally having found the spot, and he paused for a moment to give them both some time to breathe.

"Ready?" he grunted.

Murdoc just gave a low growl in reply, which 2D took as a yes. He slid almost out of Murdoc slowly, before pushing back into him firmly. And again. And again..

2D was moaning and trembling and gasping. He had never felt anything so tight, and the hot pool of bliss in his lower stomach was almost unbearable.

Murdoc could hardly register anything that was going on. All he could feel was the incredible pleasure in his insides, the heavenly shock when 2D hit that spot, 2D's hands and lips all over him. 2D trembling and shaking, sweat dripping down their bodies.

All he could hear were his own wild growls and moans, with an occasional shout thrown in when he couldn't keep it in. 2D's high pitched groans and desperate, ragged breaths, loud yells and whimpers.

The rest of the world was forgotten.

2D brought a shaky hand to Murdoc's member, taking hold of it. Murdoc arched up into the touch and let out a desperate whine, which shocked him a little.

2D started moving his hand up and down, in time with the thrusts. It was too much for Murdoc, he felt the heat exploding and he let out an animal like scream as he came, his legs pressing 2D to him so firmly it was almost painful.

2D followed a few seconds after, shouting and whimpering desperately as he came inside Murdoc. They trembled and shook in the aftershock, kissing each other so hungrily it was like they were trying to devour each other.

Murdoc growled and grunted into the kiss, running his hands along 2D's sweat soaked back.

Finally, they broke away, and 2D rolled off of Murdoc, both of them panting heavily.

Murdoc curled himself around 2D then, clasping him so tightly it was as if he was afraid that if he let go, 2D would disappear.

"I love you," he breathed into 2D's ear. "I love you so much. I love you."

2D turned his head and kissed Murdoc softly. "I love you too."

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy.**

2D woke up. His eyes fluttered open, and he found himself looking at Murdoc's sleeping face. He looked at it for a long time, wondering what to do. This morning reminded him so much of the other disastrous one. He was afraid of what would happen when Murdoc awoke. He turned away, taking deep, calming breaths. Did he have the guts to wake Murdoc?

He untangled his limbs from Murdoc's and edged away a little, trying to compose himself. He brought shaking hands to his hair, building up the nerve to wake Murdoc. In the end, he didn't even need to, because Murdoc was shifting already.

2D watched nervously as Murdoc stretched, and eventually opened his eyes. He turned his head around, facing 2D.

They looked at each other for a moment, 2D almost hyperventilating with nerves, Murdoc's face searching. Then:

"What the fuck're you doing all the way over there?" Murdoc growled, pulling 2D closer to him firmly.

2D let out a shaky laugh of relief, giving in to Murdoc's embrace.

Murdoc knew what 2D was thinking about, but they both didn't bring up the subject. Instead, Murdoc lifted 2D's face up to his, kissing his lips softly.

They stayed snuggled up to each other for a while, being too tired and too comfortable to get out of bed.

"I texted the pilot yesterday that we'd be in the plane by twelve.." Murdoc said.

They both glanced at the clock. Eleven.

"Ugh, we'd better hurry up, then," 2D grumbled.

Murdoc sighed, and slowly heaved himself off the bed.

"Guess I'll go and have my shower, then," he said, granting 2D a few more moments of rest.

"But Murdoc," 2D began when Murdoc turned away.

Murdoc looked at him questioningly.

2D blushed a little. "Won't it be much faster if we shower at the same time?"

Murdoc's face spread into a grin, and 2D hopped out of bed with a giggle.

They were both still naked, so they immediately stepped into the shower.

Murdoc turned the water on, and quickly pushed 2D against the wall while the hot water poured over them. He captured 2D's lips and ran his hands along 2D's now wet body, resulting in a groan from the singer.

"Muds.. stop, we need to hurry," 2D moaned as Murdoc gave him kisses and bites on his neck.

"Mm," Murdoc agreed, still kissing his neck.

"Murdoc.. seriously!" 2D yelped as Murdoc bit down hard.

Murdoc just smirked and continued. The water was now only streaming on the bassist. 2D suddenly turned the hot water off, making Murdoc yell and jump away.

2D grinned and reached for the shampoo. "We don't have time for this now, Muds," he said, still laughing at Murdoc, who was standing shivering in the corner avoiding the spray of water.

"Well turn the bloody hot water back on!" Murdoc yelled, and 2D smirked and obeyed.

"Fucking jerk.." Murdoc muttered, stepping back into the water and pulling 2D to him.

2D just giggled and gave Murdoc a kiss on the top of his head. "Love you too."

After they had finished getting ready, 2D decided to call Noodle to let them know they were on their way.

They were sitting in the car, driving to the airport as 2D dialed the number.

"2D, you jerk, you haven't been calling at all!" Noodle said sternly.

"Sorry, love, I've been kind of.. busy. How are you and Russ?"

"We're fine, just kind of worried about you. Oh, and Stacey dropped by a couple of times this week, demanding to know where you two were. Russel and I kicked her out," Noodle said.

2D frowned. "Did she say what she wanted?"

Murdoc glanced at him. "Put it on speaker," he insisted.

"Hang on, Noods," 2D said, and put the phone on speaker.

"So, did Stacey say what she wanted?" 2D repeated.

"No. She just really wanted to know where you were."

Murdoc growled. "When is that bitch going to fucking leave? She's really pissing me off."

"I'm sure we can get a restraining order or something," Noodle said. Then she seemed to remember something.

"MURDOC NICCALS! HOW DARE YOU TAKE 2D AWAY TO BLOODY PARIS WITHOUT TELLING ME OR RUSSEL A THING! IF 2D HADN'T CALLED YOU WOULD NEVER HAVE CONTACTED US! WE WOULD HAVE BEEN SITTING HERE AT HOME, BEING WORRIED SICK AND TERRIFIED THAT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU TWO, THAT STUPID NOTE WAS USELESS, WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK UP THE PHONE OR ANSWER ANY OF OUR TEXT MESSAGES-" Noodle's screamed rant was cut off by Murdoc turning it off speaker.

He shuddered. "I have all that to look forward to when we get home," he groaned.

2D gingerly picked up the phone, as if it could explode any second.

"Noodle! It's me!" 2D said loudly. "No, he's driving so.. he can't be distracted. Ah.. yes.. I'll tell him. Okay. See you later."

2D ended the call and turned to Murdoc. "She said you won't be getting away with it that easily, and that when you get home there'll be hell to pay."

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "That's what I mean. Bloody little drama queen.." he muttered.

"Don't worry, I'll help you," 2D said, hiding a grin. He loved to see how Noodle was the only person who could get Murdoc legitimately afraid.

They arrived at the airport. Murdoc and 2D were led to the private plane.

2D gasped at the interior of the plane.

"How much money did you spend on this?" he exclaimed as they sat down in the luxurious seats.

Murdoc gave a cough. "What? Oh, look, we're taking off!" he said quickly, changing the subject.

2D fell for it, looking out the window as they took off. He was always fascinated by how the world beneath him just kept shrinking as they rose up higher in the sky.

When they were well and truly in the air, 2D turned to Murdoc.

"So where was I on our way here?" he asked.

Murdoc scratched his head uncomfortably. "Right where you are now."

"Except.." he began, and undid 2D's seat belt.

He pulled him down, so that 2D's head was lying on Murdoc's lap, his feet resting against the wall of the plane.

"You were lying like this," Murdoc grinned at him.

2D looked up at him sternly. "You were taking advantage of my situation!"

Murdoc shrugged, and bent down to give him a kiss on the forehead. "Sorry, love. Couldn't resist."

2D rolled his eyes, and nuzzled his head more comfortably into Murdoc's lap, closing his eyes. He was still kind of tired.

Murdoc leaned his head back, and played absentmindedly with 2D's hair. As 2D was lying fast asleep on his lap, he was still thinking about how lucky he was to finally have him.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Muds called me and said they'd be here in about half an hour," Russel said.

Noodle scoffed. "Wonder why he didn't call me. He's a big coward."

Russel chuckled. "Well, I can't blame him. You're pretty scary when you're angry, Noods."

Noodle shrugged. "Perhaps. But he deserves it."

"What were they doing in Paris, anyway?" Russel asked, frowning.

Noodle glanced at him, and tried to make up her mind. The room was silent as Noodle was considering what to do.

"Noodle?" Russel said, confused.

Noodle sighed. "Russel, sit down."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Bianca put on her coat, and grabbed her car keys. She was going to Stacey. Her friend had said it was an emergency, and she had to come over NOW. Bianca was a bit panicky, afraid of what Stacey meant by 'emergency'. Was she pregnant after all? Had she been in a fight with 2D or Murdoc? Oh God, her nerves.

She forced herself to calm down as she stepped into the car. She knew it was no use, of course. She sped off anxiously into the night.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"You know what, I think I'm going to go get some flowers for Noodle," Murdoc said suddenly.

2D raised an eyebrow. "Flowers?"

"Yeah. Maybe that'll make her less mad?" Murdoc said hopefully.

2D chuckled, and shrugged. "You could try. Don't buy any roses or anything, though. That would be weird."

"Yeah. I'll make sure they're just plain flowers," Murdoc pondered.

"Plain flowers. Bet she'll be really happy with those," 2D laughed.

They were on their way home, Murdoc driving, as usual. It was pretty late and quite dark.

2D had loved Paris, but he had really missed England, too. He was happy to be home.

"Well, y'know. Not too plain, but not too pretty, you know what I mean? Oh god damn it, women are so difficult!" Murdoc then cursed.

"Look, I'll come and help you, alright?" 2D said as they parked at a gas station, which also sold flowers, strangely. Perhaps exactly for situations like these.

"No, no. I'll manage. You just stay in the car where it's nice and warm," Murdoc reassured him.

"Murdoc, I'm not going to catch hypothermia by walking outside for a few feet," 2D said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut it. Here, put the radio on," Murdoc said with a sheepish grin, and gave 2D a kiss on the cheek before leaving the car.

2D sighed and leaned back onto the car seat. He lit a cigarette, opening the window slightly.

After a while, Murdoc came out of the building, holding a large bouquet of orange and yellow flowers. 2D glanced to his side, and to his shock, could make out headlights. Coming right toward the walking Murdoc.

He let out a terrified gasp.

"MURDOC! GO BACK!" he screamed, but Murdoc didn't seem to hear him.

He just frowned at him, puzzled, trying to make out what he was saying. 2D was just about to step out of the car frantically, when Murdoc turned and saw the car racing toward him.

Murdoc didn't even have time to scream when the car hit him.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy.**

Utter silence filled his mind. He couldn't process what was happening. It was as if all of this was a dream, a strange nightmare from which he would wake up soon.

Until the scream pulled him roughly back to reality.

2D scrambled out of the car, racing toward Murdoc. The figures of two women jumping out of the car registered to him dully.

Murdoc had hit the bumper of the car, flying through the window of the gas station building. 2D stepped through the smashed window, not caring about the many cuts he received. All he cared about was Murdoc lying there with his eye closed in a pool of blood, the people in the building screaming and gasping.

2D fell to his knees, staring at Murdoc's face. His face was covered in blood, and when 2D touched Murdoc's hair it was damp with the liquid.

"Murdoc," 2D said, dazed.

No reaction.

2D grabbed Murdoc's shoulders and shook roughly.

"MURDOC!" he screamed.

"2D, get out of the way!" a vaguely familiar female voice said as he was shoved to the side.

He stared at Bianca taking one look at Murdoc and then pulling her phone out her pocket. So it was her who had screamed. 2D crawled back to Murdoc, tears streaming down his face.

He put his hands on either side of Murdoc's face, putting his own inches above it.

"Murdoc, talk to me," 2D whispered desperately, stroking Murdoc's face.

Murdoc didn't even twitch. 2D let out a strangled sob, and put his forehead against Murdoc's, which was rapidly getting colder.

He suddenly heard a little laugh coming from behind him. 2D spun around, shocked. He looked up at the tall figure of Stacey.

"Sorry about that," she said quietly, smirking.

2D blinked up at her, not understanding.

"Bianca was just driving me to your house. We needed gas. It's a pity we didn't see your friend," Stacey said, shrugging.

2D just sat there staring up at her, his mouth gaping. Bianca appeared next to her, face pale as a sheet.

"I called an ambulance. They'll be here any moment," she said, stricken.

2D didn't say anything, he turned to Murdoc again. His thoughts were a jumbled soup.

Soon after, the ambulance arrived. 2D refused to let go of Murdoc as the nurses tried to put Murdoc on the stretcher. Stacey managed to pull him off roughly.

"I imagine you want to come with?" one of the male nurses asked 2D.

2D didn't reply, he just stepped into the vehicle.

"2D, I'll call Noodle and Russel and then we'll come, alright?" Bianca called after him as they drove away.

2D watched in a daze as the nurses worked on Murdoc, sticking needles and tubes into him. He didn't reply to any of the questions asked, just stared dully at Murdoc's face, gripping his hand the whole time.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"These two are running a bit late," Noodle muttered, looking at the clock.

"Maybe they're 'busy' or something," Russel snickered.

Noodle rolled her eyes. "Seriously Russel, don't be immature about this. Anyway, you sort of knew it already. You said so yourself."

"Yeah, yeah. You're right. Still going to be fucking funny to annoy Murdoc, though," Russel said with a smirk.

"Oh, hang on, someone's calling me. Might be them," Noodle said, taking her phone out her pocket. She frowned. "Bianca?"

She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

Russel watched curiously. He frowned when Noodle's face turned white.

"What?" she whispered.

"Noodle? What's up?" Russel asked, worried.

"Okay," Noodle said hoarsely, then hung up.

"Noodle? What's going on?" Russel said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's Murdoc. He.. he got hit by a car. A car which Bianca was driving. Stacey was there, too," Noodle said, running a hand through her hair.

Russel gasped. "What!"

They both rushed outside to the car, and made their way to the hospital.

When they'd asked where Murdoc was staying, the receptionist directed them to the waiting room with an emotionless face.

When they entered the waiting room, 2D, Stacey and Bianca were all there. To their shock, Bianca and Stacey seemed to be in some kind of argument.

Bianca was standing in front of Stacey. "Stacey, what the fuck? Why the hell did you push me?"

Stacey gave her an innocent gasp. "What! Me, push you? What are you talking about, dear?"

Bianca was turning green now, and she gripped Stacey's shoulder tightly. "You fucking pushed my arm which caused the wheel to turn! What the fuck is up with you?" she screamed.

"Bianca, I think the shock is getting to you. Let's just all take a deep, calming breath-"

"STACEY YOU FUCKING CUNT, IF MURDOC DOESN'T MAKE IT I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" 2D screeched suddenly, launching himself at Stacey.

Noodle and Russel ran over to them, pulling 2D away from Stacey.

"2D, calm down! Murdoc'll be fine!" Noodle shouted.

2D slumped down on the ground, clutching his hair. "No, Noodle. You didn't.. you didn't see him.." he sobbed.

Noodle felt dread trickle into her heart, and she swallowed before continuing. "2D, everything'll be okay. What the hell was this about Stacey pushing Bianca?"

Bianca was sitting down now, her knees hunched up to her chin. "Stacey made me hit Murdoc with the car. She pushed my arm," she whispered.

Everyone stared at Stacey, shocked. Then Noodle's face turned red.

"She what," she hissed.

Stacey quickly jumped away. "Calm down now, kung fu freak. I didn't do shit!" she exclaimed.

"Liar!" Bianca shouted.

"Look, now is not the time to sort this out, alright! Murdoc is fucking dying in there, this can come later!" Russel suddenly shouted.

Everyone turned silent. He turned to 2D.

"Are you alright, man?" he asked quietly.

2D didn't reply. He just covered his face with his hands. Russel pulled him into an embrace, patting his back.

"It's going to be fine, D. Don't worry," he said reassuringly.

But 2D knew it wasn't going to be fine. He had seen the blood seep from Murdoc's head, felt his cold skin. He saw the looks the doctors had given each other when Murdoc got wheeled in to the emergency room. He heard the pitying tone when the doctor told him he couldn't come in, and that they'd probably be a while.

He felt broken. Shattered. If Murdoc was.. gone, he wouldn't know what to do. No. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't.

_He can't leave me._

No more 'faceache' or 'dullard' or 'love'.

_He can't leave me._

No more long, soft kisses, no more sweet I love you's.

_HE CAN'T LEAVE ME._

No more beautiful, passionate nights.

No more life.

"Please don't leave me," 2D breathed, too soft for anyone to hear.

He hardly felt Russel's pat on the back, or Noodle's tight hug. He hardly heard the soothing words both of them were uttering. He hardly heard the sobbing apologies of Bianca.

He just sat there, shaking and silently crying, in his own world of misery.

Up on melancholy hill  
There's a plastic tree  
Are you here with me  
Just looking out on the day  
Of another dream

Well you can't get what you want  
But you can get me  
So let's set out to sea  
'Cause you are my medicine  
When you're close to me  
When you're close to me

So call in the submarine  
'round the world we'll go  
Does anybody know  
If we're looking out on the day  
Of another dream

If you can't get what you want  
Then you come with me

Up on melancholy hill  
Sits a manatee  
Just looking out on the day  
When you're close to me  
When you're close to me

When you're close to me..

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

They waited for what seemed a lifetime. Every second took a month, every minute a year. Until finally, _finally_ one of the doctors came in. 2D looked up, and his heart sunk to his feet when he saw the expression on the guy's face.

"Hello, everyone.." the man began quietly.

2D stared up at him with wide eyes and ashen face.

"I'm afraid Mr Niccals isn't doing very well. In fact, it's not likely he'll make it through the night," the doctor then said quietly.

Everything else around 2D disappeared. There were just those words echoing through his head. He didn't hear the list of injuries the doctor was naming. He didn't hear the small sob from Noodle, or the hoarse shout from Russel. He didn't hear Bianca's muffled scream as she covered her mouth with her hand. He didn't hear Stacey's small intake of breath.

"He.." 2D began hoarsely.

"I'm terribly sorry. I suggest you all go and say your goodbyes now," the doctor said with a look filled with pity.

"Come on," Russel said with a weird voice, as if he had something in his throat, and he pulled Noodle and 2D into the room.

Murdoc lay there on the hospital bed, looking quite peaceful now that all the blood was cleaned up. He still had gashes on his face, and doubtlessly bandages were all over his covered body. Tubes were everywhere, and there was a heart monitor next to his bed, which bleeped frightfully slow and uneven.

2D slowly edged near the bed, in a zombie state. Noodle and Russel stayed behind a little to grant 2D his goodbye, Noodle sobbing quietly onto Russel's shoulder.

2D crouched down, lowering his face to Murdoc's.

"Murdoc.. please," he breathed, tears falling on top of Murdoc's face.

No reaction whatsoever. Murdoc's eyes stayed firmly shut.

2D still couldn't properly process what was happening. He lay his forehead against Murdoc's.

"I love you," he whispered, tears spilling onto Murdoc's eyes.

He planted a soft kiss on Murdoc's lips, before turning away. He couldn't do this anymore.

2D ignored the rather surprised look of the doctor. He ignored everything. He just kept on walking, even though his limbs were like lead. He glanced dully at Noodle's tear covered face, looking at him desperately.

I'm sorry, Noodle. I'm sorry Russel. I can't do this.

The words didn't leave his lips. He hoped they knew, though.

He was going to disappear. To go away, and never, ever come back. He was going to fade away into nothing, none of it mattered now anyway. His life was nothing without Murdoc. He had nothing left to live for.

As 2D stood in the doorway, something registered to him. The faint, uneven bleeping he had heard in the room, was getting louder, more often and.. stronger?

He dared not believe it. But then an intake of breath from the doctor made him spin around. The four of them were standing by the bed, the doctor was standing by the heart monitor on the other side. Neither of them had noticed anything, all too engrossed in their goodbyes. Except for Stacey. She was staring at the doctor, whose face was lighting up with pleased shock.

"No," she mouthed.

Her gaze flashed to 2D. He quickly made his way over to Murdoc, pushing everyone out of the way.

"D, we know you're-" Russel started, but he stopped as soon as he saw what was happening.

He nudged Noodle, who looked up as he pointed at the heart monitor. The heartbeats were becoming more steady and firm. Hope fluttered around the room.

"Murdoc?" 2D asked loudly, touching Murdoc's face.

No reaction.

"Give it time," Bianca said quietly.

"Murdoc!" 2D said again, leaning in closer.

His heart jumped out of his chest when he heard a small groan from Murdoc's chest.

"Murdoc! Muds!" 2D almost shouted now, almost hopping around with happiness.

Murdoc gave a grunt.

"I think he's trying to say something," the doctor exclaimed. He called some nurses to come in.

"What! What is it, Muds?" 2D said giddily, leaning over Murdoc's mouth with his ear.

It took a while before Murdoc managed to speak.

"You fucking dullard, you think I'd desert you like that?" he then growled hoarsely, and 2D laughed loudly, bending down to kiss Murdoc on the forehead.

The nurses bustled in, doing all kinds of complicated stuff 2D didn't even want to think about. It frustrated him that they didn't let him near Murdoc, though.

"He needs his rest," they kept saying.

And they were all too busy talking to each other about how strange it was that he had recovered, after all. 2D was just feeling high from the relief and happiness flowing through him right now.

When they were all done, one person was allowed to stay with Murdoc throughout the night. Everyone knew it was going to be 2D, of course.

Noodle gave Murdoc a kiss on the cheek when they left, and Russel patted his arm. They promised they'd be back tomorrow morning. Bianca stuttered apologies which Murdoc brushed away. Stacey was nowhere to be seen.

Finally, 2D and Murdoc were alone together. 2D was lying in the hospital bed curled up against Murdoc, touching his face continuously as if not believing he was actually there. They lay there for a while, wordlessly drinking in each others presence. Then:

"How did you do it?"

Murdoc threaded his hands through 2D's hair. "How the fuck should I know?" Murdoc said jokingly.

"No, honestly, I don't. I just know that I heard your voice at one point, and everything became clear. I'm not meant to go yet."

This explanation wasn't really helpful, but 2D didn't mind. He was just too happy to care.

Murdoc coughed slightly. 2D felt his body tremble from the effort.

"I should go. You should be resting, not talking to me," 2D said, making to stand up.

Murdoc roughly, albeit a bit shakily, pulled him back down. "You're not going fucking anywhere," he said firmly, and wrapped his arms around him, careful not to pull the IV out.

2D gave in, not really wanting to go anyway. They fell asleep in each others arms, lying on the hospital bed, the steady bleep of the heart monitor lulling them to sleep.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Hey, hold up!" Russel called, gripping Stacey by her arm. She had been walking quickly, obviously trying to sneak away without creating suspicion.

"Ugh, let go of me!" Stacey snapped.

"I don't think so. I've called the police, they'll be here any minute. You've got some explaining to do," Russel said firmly.

Stacey stared at him, and then tried to wrestle out of his grip.

"Listen, I assure you, you'd rather have this than a raging Noodle. Just be grateful we left it at the police," Russel growled.

Noodle hissed at her for emphasis.

Stacey gave a defeated huff as Bianca looked at her in disgust.

"She told me to take her to your place as fast as possible, it was really urgent. She wouldn't tell me what it was. Then, as soon as she saw Murdoc walk out of that building, she pushed my arm, making the wheel turn," she explained, now more calm.

"What the fuck did you want to do at our place, anyway?" Russel snapped at Stacey.

Stacey smiled maliciously. "I wanted to make them pay. Properly. I was so lucky to see Murdoc there," she said with a laugh.

Noodle punched her squarely on the nose.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"So when do I get to leave this sodding place?" Murdoc asked the nurse serving him breakfast.

"Not for a while, Mr Niccals. You may be alive, but you're not recovered. At all," she replied, putting his tray on his lap. "Also, I would advise Mr 2D to not sleep in the same bed anymore. If you'd get better rest-"

"With 2D there I rest better than I ever could alone," Murdoc snapped.

The nurse raised her hands defensively. "Alright, alright. Keep your hair on," she said, rolling her eyes, and she left.

2D was still fast asleep, lying curled up next to Murdoc, a big smile stretched across his face. Murdoc moved as delicately as he could while he ate, so as not to wake 2D. He left most of his food for 2D, though. He wasn't even a tad hungry.

Murdoc growled slightly. He was bloody fine, all he needed was to go home and sleep it off. Sodding doctors.

This also meant he couldn't do anything with 2D for who knows how long. The worst thing about almost being dead, and realizing it, was knowing he would never be able to hold 2D again. And he was painfully aware of the tears he had caused 2D. Again. He silently promised himself and 2D he was going to make it up to him for that.

He so longed to touch him, to kiss him until they both were gasping from lack of breath. But those fucking doctors and nurses coming in every hour to check how he was doing ruined everything. So he just had to keep to the little sweet moments, which were just as good anyway.

2D was turned toward him, so all Murdoc had to do was bend sideways a little. He planted a long kiss on 2D's lips.

2D eyelids fluttered open, and he immediately returned the kiss, albeit a bit sleepily.

"I love you, Muds," he mumbled, breaking the kiss. He clutched Murdoc's hand tightly.

Murdoc gave him a kiss on his temple. "I love you too, dullard."

**Thank you for reading! I think the next chapter will be the last :o what the hell am I going to do with my life when I've done writing this, lol. Oh well. Please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry this one's late, my internet connection fucking hates me -.- So anyway, thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

"Welcome home, Murdoc!" Noodle said happily, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks, love," Murdoc said, returning the hug with a grin.

"Muds! It's good to have you back!" Russel exclaimed, blocking the doorway to give him a swift hug.

"Yeah, I know, Russ. You've missed me incredibly, but can I at least get into the house?" Murdoc said.

"Oh, sorry man," Russel snickered, stepping out of the way.

Someone came thundering down the stairs. Murdoc's face broke into a huge grin.

"Murdoc!" 2D yelled, crashing into him.

Russel grabbed 2D by the back of his collar, stopping them from falling. 2D grinned at Murdoc sheepishly, his face pink.

"Hello, faceache," Murdoc grinned, and then pulled 2D into a kiss.

Russel pulled a face and turned away. Noodle turned red and they quickly went up the stairs, giving them some privacy.

"When you two're done with all that shit, we're in the living room!" Russel called behind him as he hastily made his exit.

2D giggled into Murdoc's mouth. He pulled away and frowned slightly.

"Muds, can you really not tell me where you've been?" he said desperately.

Murdoc shook his head apologetically. Immediately after his release from the hospital, he had disappeared for two weeks. He had called them, telling them he had some private things to sort out.

2D pouted. Murdoc wrapped his arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his nose.

"C'mon, love. It's not important. Let's go join Russel and Noods," he said soothingly.

2D's face cleared, and he nodded. Hand in hand they went up the stairs to the living room, where a large collection of food and alcohol was sitting there on the table, waiting for them.

Noodle and Russel were sitting on the couch, already eating.

"Oh. We thought you'd be longer," Russel said with his mouth full.

"Don't worry, we'll make up for everything later," Murdoc smirked. 2D turned red and looked away.

The rest of the night was filled with food, alcohol and laughter.

Noodle made a grab for the champagne.

"Nope, still no alcohol, Noods," Russel said without looking up.

Noodle sighed and settled for her Sprite.

"Whatever happened to Stacey, anyway?"

She hadn't been arrested because there hadn't been enough proof. She had then disappeared without a trace.

Noodle immediately became alert when Russel asked the question. She and Murdoc exchanged glances.

"Think she moved to another country or something," Murdoc said vaguely, eying his champagne.

"Can't believe that bitch got away with all of that. It's fucking unbelievable!" Russel said angrily.

"Well, I hope her life really sucks wherever she is. No one will like her anyway, so she'll be lonely," 2D mused.

The others rolled their eyes goodnaturedly at this innocent, naïve remark. Murdoc pulled 2D closer, ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, you're right, Stu. I'm sure her life's horrible.." Murdoc said, humoring him.

He exchanged a brief smirk with Noodle, which went unseen by Russel and 2D.

"I've got good news, by the way!" he exclaimed suddenly. "Tomorrow, after the guests have done their part, the song should be done!"

The three of them cheered at this news.

"Finally! It's going to be awesome!" Russel grinned.

"It is," Murdoc agreed.

"Well, I'm off to bed. If the guests are coming tomorrow, I have to be at least partly alive," Russel sighed, groaning as he got up.

Noodle glanced at Murdoc and 2D, who were edging nearer to each other.

"I'm going, too. Good night," she said quickly, following Russel to the hall.

Murdoc wasted no time in closing the distance between him and 2D, capturing his lips roughly. Murdoc brushed his tongue along the seam of 2D's lips, causing the latter to shiver. He broke away for a second.

"I've missed you," 2D whispered, threading his hands through Murdoc's hair.

"I've missed you too," Murdoc replied with a small smile, stroking 2D's cheek with his thumb.

2D fell backwards onto the couch as Murdoc pressed his lips against his again, straddling him.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Five days before**

There she was. It had taken Murdoc days to find her, his only knowledge being that she was in Hawaii, but there she finally was. Standing on the bridge, completely oblivious to the threat nearing her.

Murdoc quietly walked up to Stacey. She was leaning with her elbows on the railing of the bridge, blowing smoke into the night sky.

When he got to her, he pulled her roughly up by her hair and pressed the knife against her throat before she even knew what was happening.

"Hello, love," he growled as he dug the knife deeper into her skin.

"Wha.. how did you find me?" Stacey gasped.

She didn't even scream, she knew it was hopeless. For one, there was no one anywhere near this sodding bridge. And she knew Murdoc would have finished her off and left before anyone could have even started walking.

"I've got my connections. Anyway, that's not your problem. You're biggest problem right now is my good mate Satan," Murdoc said with a smirk, pulling the knife across her throat.

The only person who knew about this was Noodle. She and Murdoc had planned this together, both not accepting the fact that Stacey would be running free. Russel would be furious if he found out, and 2D would be absolutely frantic, so they decided to keep it to themselves. He was absolutely safe, there hardly lived any people in that little village she was staying in, and she had just arrived her so no one knew her, nor would they question her absence. It was all done.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Murdoc smirked slightly, thinking back as 2D lay curled up against his chest. Satisfaction and bliss seeped through him. Stacey was dead, he was recovered, their song would be done tomorrow, they were all back together again. And he had 2D. Everything was perfect.

**That's the end, I'm afraid! I'd like to thank ****KagamineKame, jazzylin-sama, herpaderp, Snivy Terphione, Murdocx2D4ever, ZombiesWhoLoveTokyoBrains, Reiter157, ****xflightofthephoenix, MadamSinful, AliceLittleSacrifice, fall4themusic, Gorillazfan-102, Oni-Bass4, YaoiOverlord, candygirl54, gorilazzz, And. These. Are. Lemons, YokoDearest, mimithenumberon, and funkeemonke so much for supporting me throughout the story and encouraging me to continue! I love you all :)**

**I'd also like to thank all of the other readers who didn't review, the people who put this on their favourite story list, or put me on their favourite author list. You guys rock!**


End file.
